


Becoming Mrs. Seguin (A Tyler Seguin Fanfic)

by Christine_Seguin



Category: Hockey - Fandom, NHL - Fandom, Sports - Fandom
Genre: Boston Bruins, Cheating, College, Drama, F/M, Football, Hockey, Hurt/Comfort, NFL, NHL, Romance, Sexual Content, tyler seguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 69,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Seguin/pseuds/Christine_Seguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Miller's lifelong dream was to graduate from Harvard University. The last thing she wanted to do was fall in love, especially since her previous relationship didn't end so well. Tyler Seguin, a young hockey player for the Boston Bruins, dreams of making history for his team. He's living the carefree single life, but what happens when the two keep running into each other? Well, they're in for the biggest roller coaster ride of their lives. Along the way, Tyler is faced with the toughest decision he's ever had to make, leaving Christine heartbroken. The question is, will everything work out in the end? Read to find out.</p><p>*Link to story trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQi42J2_7Io</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- The Boys and I

I was strolling through the aisles of Target with my mother when my phone started ringing. I reached into my back pocket to pull it out and looked at the screen. What could my brother possibly want?  
  
"Aaron? I thought you were at practice", I said to him.  
  
"I am. We're just about done too. Listen, are you and mom still at Target?," he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"The boys and I are starving. Could you bring some food up to the stadium for us? We'd greatly appreciate it," he said.  
  
"Sure, whatever," I replied.  
  
He hung up afterwards and I went to grab a bunch of snacks for my brother's football team. We were currently on summer break, but the boys liked to have pre-season practice in the mornings. I would be entering my junior year this fall and Aaron would be a senior. His dream was to be drafted into the NFL. Our family has high hopes for him. Just the other day, his coach told him that he was the greatest captain he's seen in a long time.  
  
I, on the other hand, want to major in the business field. I've dreamt of going to Harvard my whole life. My parents totally support me. They're constantly rambling about how my grades are always perfect and that I'll have no worries about getting accepted because I will. I still have two years of high school left, so they can't be so sure yet.  
  
After my mother paid for the groceries, I insisted on bringing the snacks up to the stadium myself, since it was right down the street from Target. Besides, she and my dad had a party to go to. At first, she refused because she didn't want me walking in the heat, but I told her I'd be fine. It would be a nice way to soak up some sun, too.  
  
Once she drove off, I picked up the heavy bags of snacks and began walking down the road. By the time I reached the bottom of the hill where the stadium was located, my face was drowning in sweat. Aaron had better thank me for doing this.  
  
I trudged up the hill and headed over to the bleachers, setting the bags down. My brother turned around when he saw me and ran over. The rest of the team followed behind.  
  
"Thanks sis. Whoa, what happened to your face?", Aaron remarked. I probably looked like a ripe tomato after getting sunburnt.  
  
"I decided to walk up here instead of having mom drive me," I replied.  
  
My brother shook his head in disapproval then handed me a bottle of water. I gulped the whole thing down in a matter of seconds. I sat back and watched as the boys devoured the food. They were all like brothers to me. In fact, I had a huge crush on one of them. He was a quarterback my age. His name was Karl. He had short dirty-blonde hair with blue eyes and the cutest smile.  
  
We had one or two classes together last year, but never really talked. I get really nervous around the guys I like and besides, he's probably not even interested in me. He's always with Lizzy, a popular girl at my school.  
  
Once the team finished eating, we all decided to drive to Main Street. Every year, during the second week of July, our city would host something called Maple Grove Days. It was basically a week full of food, music, games, and fireworks. My friends were there and I planned on meeting up with them.  
  
When we got there, I texted my friend, Hayley, to ask where she was. Once I found her and my other friend, Sierra, we walked around the lake and talked. I brought up the Chicago Blackhawks and how I thought they did great in the Stanley Cup. I normally never watched hockey, but the Cup was just so good this year. Although I kept rooting for the Blackhawks, I really liked Tyler Seguin on the Bruins' team. He _was_ pretty cute.  
  
We met up with the guys afterwards and went to eat at Chipotle's. I sat next to Karl and we actually talked for the first time.  
  
"I never knew Aaron was your brother," he said before taking a bite out of his burrito.  
  
"Really? That's probably cause we don't look alike," I told him.  
  
Aaron has short, blonde hair and hazel eyes. He's very muscular, too. Unlike my brother, I have dark brown hair. It was almost black, but not quite. My eyes are brown and I'm the slimmest one in the family, which surprises me because I'm quite a big eater. I guess I just have good metabolism. I also run a lot too since I do track.  
  
"Hey, do you think your mom would let us have a bonfire tonight?," Karl asked. I looked over at my brother, who was busy talking to his friends, Jake and Grant.  
  
"Oh, I think she'll let us. You guys can crash at our place after if you want, too," Aaron said.  
  
Of course my brother would get the final say. He always did at everything. My eyes widened at the thought of having twenty football players over at our house. How on earth was I supposed to sleep? But then I remembered that Karl would be there too. I guess a bonfire wasn't that bad of an idea.  
  
That night, we all watched the fireworks on top of the hill. The moonlight reflected off of the lake and the air was calm and quiet. I nearly fell asleep when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Karl looking down at me.  
  
"We're leaving now. The fireworks just ended," he said.  
  
I sat up and glanced around. Sierra and Hayley had already gone home. Jake, Aaron's best friend, offered to give me a piggy-back ride to his car. I accepted his offer, knowing that I was way too tired to walk the long way back.  
  
When we got home, I changed into a pair of shorts and a tshirt then went to bed. The guys hung out in the backyard and swam. I had no idea what was in store for tomorrow, but I could wait. For now, all I wanted to do was sleep.

 

**A/N- For those of you who don't know, Tyler Seguin no longer plays for the Boston Bruins. He got traded to the Dallas Stars back in July, and let me tell you, I was devasted. But in this story, he will still play as a Bruin. Anyways, Christine will develop her relationship with Karl first before Tyler comes in. And be sure to check out the trailer!  
**

***Link to trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQi42J2_7Io  
**


	2. Chapter 2- Mutual Feelings

I woke up in the morning to the sound of birds chirping and the light breeze blowing through my window. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was only 8:30. I decided to get out of bed and go for a run. I walked downstairs to see the guys still fast asleep in the living room.  
  
Empty cans of beer were scattered everywhere. I laughed when I saw my brother. His foot was on Grant's face. Jake was lying on the couch. Well, half of his body was. The other half looked like it would fall off any second. There was even a guy sleeping on the pool table. I headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and found Karl in there, scrolling through his phone. He was already awake? He looked up when he saw me and smiled.  
  
"You awake?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Looks like you guys had a crazy night," I remarked. He chuckled. "Well, I'm going for a run now. You wanna come along?"  
  
I can't believe I just had the gut to ask my crush to join me. What was I even thinking? Of course Karl would say no. He didn't want anything to do with me. But I was wrong.  
  
"Sure. There's nothing else to do anyways," he replied.  
  
I told him to wait in the kitchen and I ran upstairs to my bedroom. A huge smile was on my face. My whole freshman and sophomore year, I've dreamt of spending time alone with Karl, without any other girls around. And now was the perfect opportunity. There was still so much I didn't know about him.  
  
I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I changed into a pair of pink Nike shorts and a white tshirt. My phone was still charging so I decided to leave it there. When I went back downstairs, Karl was standing at the front door, ready to go. He looked so cute in his Notre Dame snapback.  
  
"Are we actually going to run?", he asked.  
  
"Yup. We'll meet at the stop sign by the lake," I told him.  
  
He nodded then started running down the street. I followed behind and eventually caught up to him. After that, we kept the same pace. Don't get me wrong, Karl is extremely fast, but I'm not that bad either. I got 2nd place at the State meet last spring in the 400m dash. And boy was I happy.  
  
By the time we both reached the lake, Karl and I were out of breath. He used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face and I couldn't help but glance at his abs. I felt my cheeks reddening. Karl obviously noticed, too.  
  
"Like what you see?", he asked with a smirk.  
  
I blushed and looked out at the lake instead. We were both quiet until Karl spoke up.  
  
"So...are you doing anything next week?"  
  
"Aaron and I are spending a month in California with our family. We're leaving on Tuesday," I replied. Karl's face slightly fell.  
  
"Oh. Never mind then. I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something."  
  
I was in total shock. Since when did Karl even talk to me, let alone ask me out on a date? Was it because my brother was the captain of his team? Did he want to get close to me so that he could win Aaron over and become the next captain? I had to know what was behind all this.  
  
"Oh I see. Thanks for asking though." I paused for a moment, then decided to go for it. "Not to be rude or anything, but why did you ask me out?"  
  
Karl looked taken aback and had a confused look on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?", he asked.  
  
"Well, you never even talk to me in school. I don't even think you knew what my name was," I said truthfully.  
  
"I know, and I regret not talking to you sooner. I really like you, Christine," he replied.  
  
Did Karl just seriously say he liked me? But why?  
  
"I thought you liked Lizzy. You guys are always hanging out at each other's houses and stuff," I commented.  
  
"I know, but I wouldn't actually date her. The only thing she ever cares about are clothes and partying. Her friends are just like her. But Christine, you're different than the rest of them. You actually care about school and your future. You already know what you're gonna be. A business major. I really admire that about you," he confessed.  
  
"Wait, how did you know I wanted to major in business?", I quickly interrupted.  
  
"Your brother told me. He's always telling the team how proud he is of you," Karl explained.  
  
Aaron did? I was completely touched. As for Karl, I was absolutely awestruck with what he had just said to me. I don't think I've ever been so happy my entire life.  
  
"Oh and Christine, I know you have a thing for me," he added with a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"No I don't," I lied, playfully punching his arm.  
  
"Come on, you're always staring at me in class. I hear you and your friends talk about me all the time, too," he said. Great, now he was being arrogant.  
  
"What if I told you I did?", I asked.  
  
Karl looked over at me and his deep blue eyes came in contact with mine.  
  
"I think it'd be very cute," he replied with a grin, revealing his perfectly white teeth.  
  
I felt my knees go weak. It happened every time he smiled. The guy I liked actually liked me back. We ended up walking back home, talking about what we were looking forward to our junior year. When we got home, most of the boys had already left. Karl was going to carpool with Jake since they lived by each other.  
  
"I'll text you when you come back to Minnesota so we can plan that movie date," he said to me.  
  
"Sounds good," I replied with a smile.  
  
"Ok. Have fun in California." And with that, he and Jake left.  
  
I slowly walked back up to my room feeling out of this world. I was replaying my conversation with Karl by the lake in my head. Not only did I get his number, but I scored a date with him, too. My brother probably noticed because he gave me a strange look before going to make breakfast.

 

**A/N- Christine is seriously the luckiest girl ever. I'd die if my crush liked me back. I mean, who wouldn't? Read on to see what happens on her date with Karl. Remember to leave your thoughts in the comments below! Also, let me know if you guys have seen the trailer for this story and what you think of it!  
**


	3. Chapter 3- First Date

When I went back down to the kitchen to eat, I walked over to Aaron and gave him a huge hug. He was pouring syrup onto his pancakes. One of his hands was still holding the bottle while he hugged me back awkwardly.  
  
"Ok, what was that for?", he asked me with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Being the greatest brother ever," I replied happily.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, going back to eating his pancakes.  
  
"Karl told me that you're always talking about how proud you are of me to the team. That's so sweet of you."  
  
"Well that's because I am...Wait, is that why you're all giddy? Did Karl ask you out?", he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Nice, my sister finally has a boyfriend," Aaron teased, ruffling my hair.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend yet," I pointed out.  
  
Our parents came downstairs and then we all had breakfast together. I spent most of the day packing for our trip to California. I brought a ton of swimsuits, since my aunt's house had a pool. And of course, there were several beaches in California.  
  
Tuesday finally came and we all headed to the airport. I couldn't wait to get to San Diego. Aaron and I were both born there, along with our mother. Our dad was born in Australia, but he moved to California after he met my mom. His family still lives there, though. We visit them often.  
  
A month in California goes by fast when you're having fun. We stayed at my grandma's for a week in San Diego. The following week was spent in Huntington Beach where my aunt lived.  
  
Our remaining two weeks, we drove up North to stay with my uncle in San Francisco. Aaron and I both had lifeguard tans, especially me. There were a bunch of cute guys in California, but none of them could compare to Karl.  
  
The plane ride home was rather dull. Karl's texts kept me occupied, though. He also texted me while I was still in California to ask how it was. There were only two weeks left until school started again. I was really looking forward to my date with Karl. I never went out with a guy before. Sure I've gone to the movies with my friends, but never alone with a guy. I've been asked out a few times, but I said no to all of them. I wasn't interested in anyone but Karl.  
  
When we got home, I showered, brushed my teeth, then went straight to bed. It was already midnight, so I was dead tired. I woke up in the morning to see a text from Karl. He asked me if we could go to the movies on Friday, which was two days away. I got out of bed and ran downstairs to ask my mom if we were doing anything that day. She said no, so I texted him back saying I could.  
  
I immediately texted my friend, Hayley, afterwards to tell her. She got all excited and told me I had to wear my cutest summer dress. I was planning on wearing a tshirt and a pair of shorts, but I guess a dress would work, too.  
  
I was straightening my hair Friday evening when someone knocked on my door. I put my straightener down and went to open it. My mom stood there with a slight look of worry on her face. Was she going to give me, 'the talk' or something? Believe me, I don't plan on letting guys get in my pants any time soon.  
  
"Christine, what time will you be home?", she asked.  
  
"Probably around 10. The movie starts at 6 and we're having dinner afterwards," I told her.  
  
"Alright. Just be careful ok? You know how teens are always getting into accidents these days. How long has Karl had his license?", she questioned.  
  
"Well, he just turned 17 two weeks ago, so longer than me."  
  
My mom seemed more reassured after I told her that. I didn't blame her for being worried. I would too if my daughter was going on her first actual date. The doorbell rang a few minutes later. I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time, and I had to admit, my strapless white lace dress looked really good on me. It had a thin, tan belt to go with it, too.  
  
Karl was already talking to my mom by the time I got to the front door. He wore a pair of athletic shorts and a black Nike tshirt. He always dressed that way, and I liked it. We headed out to his car and he opened the door for me.  
  
How polite, I thought to myself.  
  
"So, where do you wanna eat afterwards?", Karl asked as he was driving.  
  
"I don't know. Malone's sounds pretty good," I suggested.  
  
"Sure. You look cute by the way. I normally never see you in dresses," he complimented.  
  
"Thanks," I replied, smiling.  
  
Most of the car ride was spent talking about my trip in California and Karl's football practice. The team was trying to get the State title this year. They probably would, since the new coach was a lot better, and the players trained extra hard this summer.  
  
When we got to the movie theater, I offered to buy the popcorn and drinks since Karl said he'd pay for dinner later. After I paid for the food, I turned around to see Karl talking to Lizzy. She was with her friend, Dana. What were they doing here?  
  
"Hey, Christine. Wow, how'd you get so tan?", Lizzy asked.  
  
"I was in California for a month," I told her.  
  
"Oh I see. Well, you two have fun," she said, giving Karl a smile.  
  
Once Dana and Lizzy left, Karl and I went to find seats. Apparently, those girls had just finished seeing a movie. The movie we ended up seeing was actually really good. The ending even made me cry. Karl heard me sniffing and put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you'd get all emotional. I would've chosen a different movie," he remarked, wiping some of my tears away with his thumb.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I love movies with happy endings," I told him, reaching for a tissue in my purse to blow my nose.  
  
Everyone else in the theater looked up at us. I guess I was the only one that cried. Karl started to laugh and I did too. We headed out of the theater and walked over to Malone's. That's what I loved about the city of Maple Grove. Everything was within walking distance of each other.  
  
The weather was absolutely perfect. It wasn't too hot or humid, and the flowers were still in full bloom. Once Karl and I were both seated, he asked me what I wanted to have. I ordered the shrimp scampi and he ordered a steak for himself. The waitress flirted with him, but he didn't flirt back. I wasn't surprised at all. Karl was a total ladies' man. The girls at school loved him, even the teachers. He was just that charming.  
  
By the time I finished my food, I was way too full to eat anything else. Karl insisted on buying dessert, but I told him that my stomach wouldn't be able to handle it. He ended up ordering a slice of chocolate cake.  
  
"You sure you don't want any? It's really good," he said, offering me a piece.  
  
"I'm sure, Karl," I replied with amusement, resting my chin on my hand.  
  
While he ate, I stared at him in admiration. Was it even possible for a guy this perfect to exist? Not only was Karl hot and athletic, but he was also funny and sweet. I definitely was falling head over heels for him.  
  
When Karl finished the cake, he paid for our meal, then we walked out to his car. The sky was a swirl of pinkish-orange due to the sunset. It was absolutely breathtaking. That's why this was my favorite time of the day during the summer.  
  
We got back to my house at 9:45. Karl walked me to the door and stood there with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to say for a moment, so I spoke.  
  
"Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"I know, me too. We should do this again sometime," he said. I was about to open the door when Karl leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, Christine."  
  
I was completely speechless. I watched Karl walk back to his car and drive off. I went inside my house and closed the door. My heart was racing as I leaned against it, processing what had just happened in my head.  
  
Karl Evans kissed me.

 

**A/N- So...how did you guys think that date went? Does Karl seem like a good guy? In real life, my dad's family _does_ live in Australia. I've been there twice already and I'm going again next summer. Thanks to everyone that's read this story so far! And don't worry, Tyler Seguin will show up after a couple more chapters(;**


	4. Chapter 4- Hockey and Homecoming

Karl and I went out for a few more dates after that. We officially became a couple. It was Labor Day and my family was over at the Evans' for a barbeque in their backyard. Our moms wanted to get to know each other better. We were sitting on the couch watching TV, when Karl's younger sister ran over and jumped onto my lap.

"Whoa, hey there Ivy! Where have you been?", I exclaimed.

"I was over at our neighbor's house. They have the cutest dog ever!", she replied with a bright smile.

Ivy was the most adorable little girl. She and Karl looked nothing alike, though. Her birthday was coming up next month and she would be turning eight. Ivy loved it when I came over so that I could play with her. Karl also had a younger brother named, Ian, and he was a freshman this year.

It was getting late so my family decided to leave. I went over to Stacy, Karl's mother, who was busy in the kitchen, and thanked her for having us over.

"No problem. You're always welcomed at our house. I'm so glad that Karl's met someone as wonderful and pretty as you," she said happily.

Karl walked me out to the front door, his sister clinging onto his arm. I bent down to give Ivy a hug, then stood up to face Karl.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," I told him.

"We better have classes together," he added.

Karl let go of his sister for a moment to hug me, then he kissed me on the lips. He tasted like peppermint, and I could never get enough of it. Once we pulled apart, I looked at Ivy, who was standing there giggling. She waved good-bye to me before heading upstairs to her room.

Ever since school started, I was up to my eyeballs in homework every single night. Karl and I had Spanish together, but that was it. We were in the same lunch, but didn't sit by each other. He sat with the football team and I sat with my friends. Everyone thought that we were the cutest couple, except for a few girls that wished they were with Karl instead.

October couldn't come soon enough. Karl was over at my house that night and we were working on our Spanish homework in the living room. Homecoming was on Friday and also, the NHL season was kicking off. It was delayed for a month because the Winter Olympics were in February. Speaking of homecoming, Karl went above and beyond in coming up with a way to ask me to go with him.

Just two weeks ago, I went into my English class to see a huge cake on my desk. The letters, **H-O-M-E-C-O-M-I-N-G-?** , were written in crimson and gold frosting. There was even a picture of Karl and I at one of his football games on it. Let me tell you, it was the cutest thing ever. And did I say yes to him? You bet I did.

"You're going to the game on Friday, right?", Karl asked as we were finishing up the last question on our packet.

"Definitely. I can't wait to see you guys play Edina. They're getting their asses kicked, that's for sure," I said. Karl laughed at my comment. I normally never swore, but in this case, it was necessary.

My mom insisted that Karl stayed for dinner, so he did. We were eating spaghetti on the couch and I decided to turn the TV on. The Boston Bruins were playing the Pittsburgh Pens! It was the last period, but at least the game wasn't over yet.

I watched as Bergeron maintain the puck, speeding past an aggressive Pens' foward. He passed it to Seguin, who was standing near the goal. He shot, aiming for the upper right corner, and they scored!

"Yesss!", I shouted. A goal by Tyler Seguin, could it possibly get any better? I swear he got hotter ever since I saw him in the Stanley Cup.

"Oh, so my girlfriend is a Bruins' fan?", Karl remarked with a grin.

"Yup," I replied.

During the commercial break, I went to the kitchen to put our dishes away and then ran back to watch the remaining seven minutes. Karl pulled me onto his lap. It was an intense game, but at the end, the Bruins won 4-3. Once Karl left, I went to bed, and I swore I had a dream about Tyler Seguin...

It was finally Friday. The school halls were buzzing with excitement for the football game tonight. I was at my locker after school when Karl came over. He took off his hoodie and handed it to me.

"Wear this to the game tonight. It'll keep you warmer than my jersey will," he said. He kissed me before heading to his locker.

Karl's hoodie was white and it had the name of our football team on the front in crimson letters and his last name on the back. He must've washed it this morning because it smelled like laundry detergent.

That night, my friends and I were over at my house, getting ready for the game. It was pretty cold, but at least the skies were clear. My brother had already left because he had to get there early, being that he was the captain.

When we got to the stadium, the whole place was packed. I ran onto the football field to look for my brother and Karl. They were probably freezing, since all they had on was their football gear.

"Hey sis! Are mom and dad here?", I heard Aaron call out. I turned around to see my brother, followed by Karl, Jake, and Grant.

"Yeah, they're up in the bleachers. Good luck, you guys will play great," I said to him. I gave him a hug then turned to Karl.

"My sweatshirt looks so good on you," he remarked. I smiled then kissed him on the cheek.

"Go get 'em!"

Once the game was about to begin, I headed up to the bleachers with my friends. Aaron was going to have an after-party at our house. Tomorrow was the homecoming dance, and there would be an after-party for that, too. Karl was hosting it. Hayley, Sierra, and I already went dress shopping for the dance last weekend.

Maple Grove dominated the first two quarters, scoring a total of five touchdowns. Edina caught up in the third quarter, but by the end of the fourth quarter, we defeated them. It was all thanks to Aaron's ground-breaking touchdown during the final fifteen seconds. Everyone stood up and cheered for our boys.

I drove my friends back home after the game. They would be sleeping over at my house and tomorrow, we'd all get ready for the dance together. When we arrived, several cars were parked in our driveway and along the streets. The whole team was there with their girlfriends. I invited a ton of people in our grade too, even Lizzy and Dana. They actually weren't that bad once you got to know them.

The party lasted until 2 in the morning and boy was it wild. Even my dad went crazy. My brother shooed everyone out before they could get too drunk and not be able to drive home. My friends and I were too tired to change, so we went to bed in our regular clothes. I still had Karl's sweatshirt on and I didn't even know it. I could just return it to him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5- The Dance

The next day was spent on getting ready for the dance. I decided to curl my hair, since it was normally straight all the time. My dress was strapless and light blue, with silver rhinestones adorning the neckline. I left my nails plain. Besides, it was just homecoming, not prom.

Karl and his friends arrived around 6:30 to pick us up. He looked so dashing and handsome in his white button-up shirt, tie, and black dress pants. Right when we were about to leave, I remembered that Karl's hoodie was still in my room. I ran upstairs and grabbed it from my bed, then handed it to him at the door.

"So that's where my hoodie was last night. I forgot I gave it to you," he said. "By the way, you look beautiful." Karl wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked over to his car.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I teased, smiling up at him.

We all had dinner at Buca before heading to the dance. While I went to get something to drink, I saw my brother and his girlfriend arguing in the corner. I heard Aaron say something about cheating. What was going on? I went over to them and when his girlfriend saw me, she left.

"Aaron, what happened?", I asked him worriedly.

"Paige is a fucking slut! You know why she wasn't at the party last night? Grant told me that she was sleeping with Corey, her ex, after the game. I didn't believe it until Corey told me himself just a while ago," he explained furiously.

"Did you break up with her?"

"Yup. She wasn't even worth it anyway," Aaron replied.

His face saddened right after he said that. I knew he was upset. Aaron and Paige had been dating since they were freshmen. She meant everything to him. I gave my brother a hug, then he told me to go back over to Karl. He assured me that he'd be fine.

After the dance, everyone drove to Karl's house for the party. He only invited people in the junior class. Lizzy talked to him a lot, but I didn't mind. They were close friends, but I was still his girlfriend. At one point, Karl got really drunk. I was talking to my friends when he walked over and grabbed my arm. He pushed me up against a wall and started kissing my neck. His hands were sliding up and down my waist.

"I've been wanting to get my hands on you all night," he said in between kisses. I moaned quietly when I felt his lips glide across my collarbone.

Karl tried to slip his hand under my dress, but I pushed him away. I watched as he stumbled over to his friends, laughing to myself. Drunk guys were always hilarious.

Everyone had a great time, and soon, it was time to leave. I didn't let Karl drive me home, since he was still partially drunk. Instead, his friend, Joe, offered to drive me. When I got home, I thanked him and his girlfriend for the ride, then collapsed onto the couch. I fell asleep right then and there.

A/N- I've been reading all of the comments that people are posting, and to be honest, I couldn't care less. I know that I'm not a professional writer or anything, but I'm still going to write. That's the only way I'll get better. If you don't want to read my story, then don't. It's not that hard to just scroll through it. And for those of you that are reading, I greatly appreciate it. I know the story is a little choppy and quite dull at the beginning, but I promise it'll get better. If you don't have anything nice to say, then just keep your comments to yourself. Constructive feedback is always good, though.

 


	6. Chapter 6- An Unforgettable Birthday

Before I knew it, the holidays came. My family and I flew to Washington to spend Christmas with my aunt. After that day at the homecoming party, Aaron stayed single. He said he'd had enough of girls. I didn't blame him after what his girlfriend did.

Besides, he had lead the football team to victory in the State Championships last month, and that was more than enough to make him happy. The trophy stood on his dresser. I was so proud of him.

Apart from that, the Boston Bruins were having a terrific season. I wondered if they'd let Tyler Seguin play in the Olympics for the Canadian hockey team. That would sure make the games a lot more interesting. Even though I was dating Karl, Tyler was still my celebrity crush. I wonder what it'd be like to meet him one day...

My 17th birthday was the week after New Year's. I woke up in the morning to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. I ran downstairs to see my family eating breakfast. My mom had made me a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes! And there was even a chocolate mousse cake to top it all off!

"Happy birthday, dear," my mom said, wrapping me into a huge hug.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!", I replied.

After we all finished eating, I went to the living room to see what presents my family had gotten me. Aaron handed me a small bag, and I reached my hand inside. I pulled out a small black and yellow box that contained...a Bruins phone case!

I screamed and gave my brother a huge hug. Aside from that, I got a Bruins sweatshirt from my dad and a Victoria's Secret gift card from my mom. These were by far, the greatest gifts I could ever ask for.

My friends and I went shopping and we ate out for my birthday. That night, I was getting ready for my dinner with Karl. He had gotten us reservations to The Melting Pot, a fancy fondue restaurant. It was located downtown, too. I decided to wear a pair of jeans with a sweater and scarf.

"Happy birthday, babe!", Karl said when I opened the door for him. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black coat. I thanked him then we stood there, kissing, before heading out.

Dinner was absolutely delicious, especially the dessert. Karl and I walked along the nighttime downtown streets, hand in hand, as the snow fell. It was quite romantic actually. The temperatures soon started to drop, so we ran back inside his car. Karl told me that my present was at his house, so he drove us there.

Everyone in his family was already in their bedrooms getting ready for bed, so we were the only ones up. Karl took off my coat for me, then led us downstairs to his bedroom. I saw the gift he had gotten me in a silver bag on his dresser.

"I got this for you," Karl said, handing it to me.

We both sat down on his bed, and he watched as I reached my hand inside the bag. I pulled out a small box and a card. The card was written in Karl's super small handwriting, and it read,

_"To the greatest girlfriend ever: Happy Birthday! You'll always have a special place in my heart. I love you so much, even more than football(; I hope you like your present! -Forever Yours, Karl"._

I opened the box, revealing a silver, heart-shaped necklace with a small key dangling next to it. The letters _'CK_ ' were engraved into the heart. It was the sweetest thing ever. I looked over at Karl with tears of happiness in my eyes.

"Wow...this is beautiful. Thank you so much."

I smiled gratefully at Karl then kissed him. I put everything back inside the bag, then set it back on the dresser. I was about to get up when Karl pulled me back down towards him. He held my face in his hands as he kissed me. I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip, begging for entrance, so I opened my mouth to give him access to mine.

His kisses moved down to my neck and I fell back onto his bed, pulling him down on top of me. I tugged at the bottom of his tshirt, wanting him to take it off. He immediately stopped me, then looked into my eyes. My breathing was coming out in quiet pants.

"Christine, are you sure you want to do this?", Karl whispered.

I nodded my head, then continued to kiss him. I loved Karl and I trusted him. I wanted to give him everything that I possibly could. We had always thought of having sex, but Karl insisted we wait. I was certain of my feelings for him, and there was no one else I'd rather be with.

Karl took off his shirt and climbed back on top of me. My hands ran up and down his toned stomach and abs, then I fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. He kicked them off and worked on taking off my sweater and tank top. He slid my jeans down my legs, leaving me in only my bra and panties.

"You're so beautiful," Karl breathed quietly into my ear as he stared at my body.

I gasped as I felt his hand slide under my bra. He unhooked it then threw it onto the floor. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. After he put it on, he got back on top of me. He slid my panties halfway down my legs, then paused to place a kiss on my forehead.

"I know it might hurt, but I promise to be gentle. Do you trust me?", Karl asked with a hint of worry.

"I trust you," I replied softly.

Karl slowly pushed himself into me and I cried out in pain. Tears immediately fell from my eyes. He whispered sweet things into my ear and placed kisses all over my face to calm me down.

"Shh, I won't hurt you, babe. Just relax and it'll feel good soon," Karl soothed.

The first few thrusts were absolute torture, but eventually, the pain turned into pure bliss. No words could describe how amazing it felt. I leaned my head back and moaned in pleasure as Karl continued to thrust inside of me.

We both finally reached our climax, then Karl collapsed on top of me. Sweat was glistening on his forehead. I kissed him then he rolled off of me, trying to catch his breath. I looked over at him with a huge smile on my face.

"I love you, baby," he said, brushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

"I love you too, Karl," I replied.

He got up and went to throw the condom away, then climbed back under the covers with me. He told me to spend the night with him and I said yes. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"Good night," Karl whispered, kissing the top of my head. I soon drifted off to sleep in the comfort of his warm body.

Karl made me feel like no one else did. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. My goal was to become class valedictorian next year and his was to be captain of the football team. I could imagine us being named prom king and queen our senior year. Everything was just going perfectly...or so I thought.  



	7. Chapter 7- Ending it All

Ever since Karl gave me that necklace for my birthday, I wore it everyday. In February, I spent most of my free time watching the Winter Olympics. At the end, the US won the most medals, which wasn't a surprise. The best part was seeing Tyler Seguin play for the Canadian hockey team. He was one of the youngest players, too.

Before I knew it, track season came and I trained excessively every single day. My goal was to finish in first place at the State meet this year. In order to do that, I had to beat my own personal record from last year.

My family went to Florida for spring break and when we came back, we received the greatest news. Aaron was going through the mail one night, when he picked up an envelope addressed to him.

He opened it to reveal an acceptance letter into the University of Notre Dame! And he didn't even have to pay for anything because he got a full football scholarship. My parents were bursting with joy and I was, too. There wasn't anyone else out there that deserved it more than my brother.

I finished my junior year with a 4.0 GPA, which gave me an even better chance of getting into Harvard. Also, I ended up placing second in the State meet, for the second year in a row. I managed to beat my record, though, so that was good enough.

I was extremely happy with all of my achievements this year, but on the other hand, I was sad because this would be the last summer I'd spend with Aaron before he left for college in the fall.

The week after school ended, we flew all the way to Melbourne, Australia to spend a month with my dad's family. When we came back in July, I hung out with Karl a lot. At the end of the month, we drove up to Duluth with a bunch of our closest friends and stayed there for a few days. We all had a blast, especially since Aaron came along, too.

It was a hot and humid day in August. No doubt a thunderstorm was on its way. I was at the mall to buy Karl a present for his birthday. He had been chosen to be captain of the football team just last week.

Karl was busy all day with practice, so I decided to just drop off his present for him at his house. I ended up getting him a football-shaped clock for his bedside table. It had his name engraved on the bottom, and 'MVP' right below it. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he opened it.

When I walked out of the mall, the weather was absolutely terrible. Lightning cracked across the sky as the rain poured heavily. The strong gusts of wind nearly knocked me over. I ran to my car and got inside. I normally never drove in conditions like this, but for Karl's birthday, it was worth it.

When I pulled up in his driveway, I saw another car there. It didn't belong to anyone in his family, so it must've been his friend's or some other relative. I went up to the front porch, my whole entire body soaking wet. My tank top stuck to my skin, and I hated the feeling of it. I knocked on the door, but then noticed that it was unlocked. Weird...

I went inside to see the house completely empty. I suddenly remembered that Karl's family was on vacation in New York. He had to stay behind though since there was football practice. He was probably in his room, so I went downstairs to check. When I got to his door, I had no idea what I was about to encounter.

I opened the door to see two naked bodies lying on his bed. Karl was underneath Lizzy and she was giving him a blowjob. Karl's present slipped out of my hand and dropped to the ground. I stared at them in disgust and just stood there, speechless, with water dripping from my hair. I couldn't believe my eyes...

Karl quickly pushed Lizzy off of him when he saw me and put a pair of boxers on. He ran over to me with a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh my god, Christine, I swear...nothing was going on. I-," he stuttered, but I interrupted him.

"Fuck you!", I shouted at him, my eyes swelling up with tears.

I slapped him across the cheek then ran upstairs. Karl followed behind and stopped me before I could walk out the front door.

"Get out of my way, you bastard!", I screamed at him.

"Christine, I'm so sorry. Listen, I can explain," he pleaded.

"How could you, Karl?! Do you have any idea how much I loved you? For god's sake, I drove in a storm to give you your present, just to see you with Lizzy in your bedroom?! Trust me, no girl wants your dick now!", I exclaimed.

I pushed Karl aside and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. My blood was boiling and I was furious. The rain was still pouring out. I got inside my car and sped off, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. The roads were extremely slippery and my eyes were blurred, but I somehow managed to get home safely.

I parked my car in the driveway and just sat there, crying my eyes out. The boy I loved had just shattered my heart into a million pieces. I thought Karl had loved me back, but he sure as hell didn't. To be honest, I wasn't that surprised when I saw Lizzy in his bed. I should've known those two were still in to each other.

I took off the necklace Karl had given me and threw it out the car window. Never in my life have I felt this way before. Karl had hurt me, lied to me, and betrayed me. From that moment on, I vowed to never fall in love with anyone ever again. **  
 **  
** **A/N- For those of you that did like Karl before, I'm pretty sure none of you do anymore. What a jerk...Poor Christine.****


	8. Chapter 8- A Huge Surprise

After the break-up with Karl, my life just didn't feel the same anymore. Depression hit me hard. I spent most of my time in my room, not doing anything at all. Sometimes I'd even start crying. My parents couldn't believe that Karl would cheat. My mom had thought that he was such a nice guy. They hated him now after what he did to me.

Both Aaron and my parents told me that I'd find someone else way better than him in the future. But for now, I didn't want to have anything to do with guys ever again. They were just a bunch of dirty, lying cheaters that broke girls' hearts. Except for my brother of course.

I barely made it by every single day. Senior year was supposed to be the greatest one for me, but as of right now, it sure wasn't. Aaron had already left for college, and boy was it hard for me not having him around. I missed him so much.

My friends were extra kind to me after I told them what happened. The whole school was in shock when they found out about how Karl and I broke up. Everyone thought that we'd stay a couple throughout high school, but apparently they were wrong. I was wrong.

I saw Karl in the halls often, but never talked to him ever again. I couldn't even stand to see his face. At homecoming, he tried to start a conversation with me at his friend's party, but I totally ignored him. Sierra and her boyfriend, Shane, were crowned homecoming king and queen. I was so happy for them. After all, she was my closest friend.

I had lost all interest in hockey, even for the Boston Bruins and Tyler Seguin. I guess it'd take a while for me to feel like myself again. My family decided to spend the holidays at my uncle's house in Boston. He was a professor at Harvard University, so he showed me around the campus, in case I ended up going there.

My parents had to fly back home to go to work, but they let me stay for a week longer since I didn't have school yet. I was driving home with my uncle and aunt on New Year's Eve after the fireworks when they both looked back at me.

"Hey, aren't you a fan of the Bruins?", my uncle asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied half-heartedly, staring out the window.

"I heard they're playing in Minnesota on Friday. Are you going?", my aunt asked.

"I don't have tickets," I told them.

My aunt gave her husband an inquisitive look and the two started whispering. She cleared her throat then finally spoke.

"We overheard your parents talking about your birthday. Apparently, they bought you tickets to the game."

They did?! I nearly jumped out of my seat. My birthday was Wednesday and the game was on Friday. What better way to celebrate it than by going to see the Bruins? I thanked my aunt for telling me ahead of time and for once, I actually didn't feel as sad anymore.

The next day, my uncle drove me to the airport. I wore my Boston Bruins hoodie, a pair of Miss Me jeans, and UGG boots. My hair was in a loose French braid. I thanked him for everything and gave him a hug. I walked inside the airport and got in line to check in with American Airlines.

Eventually, I got to the gate, only to be confronted with the worst news. Due to the snowstorms and bad weather conditions, my flight had been delayed for four hours. That meant that I wouldn't arrive in Minneapolis until midnight. What was I going to do for four whole hours?

My eyes searched for an empty place to sit and I found one near the back. I walked over and saw a guy sitting there, his backpack in the seat next to him. He was wearing a black Bruins sweatshirt with a pair of dark jeans. His eyes were locked on his phone screen.

"Is this seat taken?", I asked him.

"No. I'll just move my bag," he replied, setting it on the ground. He went back to scrolling through his phone.

I sat down next to him and pulled out my phone. I glanced over at the guy and observed his features. He had short brown hair and a beard. I normally didn't like guys with facial hair, but it looked really good on him. He couldn't have been that much older than me, maybe in his early 20s at the most.

Not to sound stalkerish or anything, but I couldn't help noticing his hands. He definitely worked out a lot because his veins stuck out like crazy. One of his sleeves was rolled up to reveal an arm full of tattoos. I swear, he looked so familiar...

We were both quiet when the guy finally spoke.

"Are you a Bruins fan?", he asked, pointing to my phone case.

I made eye contact with him and boy were his brown eyes gorgeous. In fact, his whole face was. I immediately dismissed those thoughts from my head. For god's sake, I didn't even know his name. Besides, I was so done with guys.

"Yup. I'm actually going to their game on Friday," I managed to respond. "Are you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not watching the game. I'm in it," he said with a smile. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second.

Wait a minute, this guy was a Bruins hockey player! I looked at him again then a burst of recognition rang inside my head. After all this time, how did I not know who he was sooner? The beard, the hair, the tattoos...That's when I finally realized...

 

I was talking to Tyler freaking Seguin.

 

**A/N- Looks like Tyler finally made it into the story. I tried to make Christine's encounter with him as realistic as possible, so I decided to have them meet at the airport. But wow, I don't even know what I'd do if I ever saw him in person...**


	9. Chapter 9- The Greatest Experience

At that moment, my heart started beating ten times faster. I had never met anyone famous before my whole life, nonetheless someone that I actually was a huge fan of. Tyler leaned back in his seat and looked over at me, crossing his arms in front of his chest. An amused expression was on face.

What was I going to say to Tyler? I didn't want to give him the wrong impression that I was just another one of those crazy, obsessed fans of his. Because quite frankly, I wasn't anything like those girls. I took a deep breath then finally spoke.

"You're Tyler Seguin, aren't you?", I said calmly.

"Yup. I'm surprised it took you that long to recognize me, being that you're a Bruins fan, too," he replied, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"It's funnier even because you're like, my all-time favorite player on the team. I guess my brain just wasn't working properly," I admitted.

I remembered the awful break-up I had with Karl and how it had made me become distant from everything else around me. I quickly erased him from my mind. Tyler seemed rather intrigued with my response, then he chuckled.

"Or I just look way different in person than I do on TV," he remarked teasingly, scratching his beard.

I managed to laugh. My mind still wasn't able to wrap itself around the fact that I was having a conversation with **THE** Tyler Seguin. What should I say now? That's when I suddenly noticed that he wasn't with anyone else from his team.

"Where are the rest of the guys?", I asked him.

"They left a few days ago. I had to stay behind for my grandpa's funeral," he answered with a sad expression on his face. "What about you? Are you traveling alone to see the game?"

"Yeah, but I actually live in Minnesota. I'm just visiting Boston to see my uncle. Wow, I'm really sorry about your loss. It must be terrible losing someone that close to you," I sympathized.

"It is, especially since he's the reason I started playing hockey in the first place," Tyler said. He immediately changed the subject to a lighter topic. "So, do you want an autograph, picture...anything?"

"An autograph and picture sounds great," I said.

"That's what I thought," he said with a grin.

Tyler leaned closer to me and then I took a picture of the both of us on my phone. I uploaded it onto Instagram and Twitter and wrote,

"Waiting at the airport with my favorite Bruin, Tyler Seguin."

Now for the autograph...what did I have for him to sign? Not my sweatshirt because it was already black. An idea instantly popped into my head.

"Tyler, could you sign my phone case? It'd make a great gift for my birthday", I asked, reaching for a Sharpie in my purse.

"Gladly. Wait, your birthday is today?"

"It's on Wednesday," I replied, handing Tyler my phone and Sharpie.

"Oh I see. My birthday's in January, too. And your name is..."

"Christine," I told him. Then I added, "With a C not a K".

Tyler nodded then paused to think about what to say for a moment. He finally wrote:  
 __  
 _"Happy birthday, Christine! It was great meeting you. Have fun at the game! -Tyler Seguin"._

He handed me my phone and Sharpie back and I thanked him. I couldn't believe I now had a Bruins phone case signed by a Bruins player himself. Today was definitely the best day ever.

Eventually, a few other girls (and boys) went up to Tyler to ask for his autograph. I knew people would start to recognize him sooner or later. I called my mom to inform her about how my flight was delayed, but didn't mention Tyler. I'd wait until I got home to tell her.

It was around 8 when I got really hungry. The last time I had eaten was at my uncle's house. My stomach started growling loudly and Tyler heard. He laughed and stood up. Holy crap, he was tall.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," he suggested, putting his phone into his pocket.

"Sounds good to me," I said, getting up also.

Tyler asked me if I liked steak, and I told him anything was fine. We walked out of the gate and for the first time in my life, I felt short. I only stood to Tyler's shoulder. He led us to a bar and grill near the end of the airport. When we stepped inside, all of the waiters and waitresses looked over at us.

"Hey, Tyler! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the team?", one blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, but I had to stay behind for a couple of days. Could we have a table?"

"Certainly."

The blonde waitress led us to a table near the back of the restaurant. She asked me who I was and I just told her that I was a friend of Tyler's. We both had steak and Tyler ordered a beer for himself. I just drank a glass of lemonade.

When we were finished, I dug out my mom's credit card she had given me to borrow, but Tyler insisted that he pay for both our meals. I kept refusing, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

By the time we got back to the gate, it was already time to board our flight. I guess four hours go by fast when you're spending it with your favorite hockey player. Even though I had just met Tyler, it felt like I had known him for ages. I thanked him for everything and he said it was no big deal.

"It was great getting to know you. Hopefully, I'll see you again in Minnesota," he said with a sincere smile.

"Me too. Good luck at the game," I told him.

Tyler and the other first-class passengers boarded first, then eventually everyone else got on. I glanced at the back of my phone before turning it off for departure and smiled to myself.

Who knew that my wish to meet Tyler Seguin one day would actually come true? It was seriously the greatest experience of my life. Not only did I get to take a picture with him and get his autograph, but we had dinner together, too. From what I've seen, he seemed like such a nice guy. I couldn't wait to tell everyone back home all about it.  



	10. Chapter 10- Back in Minnesota

Once we were allowed to use our electronic devices, I pulled out my phone, only to be bombarded with a ton of notifications. Everyone on Instagram and Twitter was commenting about how I was so lucky to get to meet Tyler Seguin.

My friend, Sierra, was a huge fan of him also. I wonder how many tickets my mom had gotten for the game. If she did buy a few extras, I'd definitely bring Sierra, because I knew she would die to see Tyler play in person.

Around midnight, the captain announced our descent into Minneapolis. I couldn't sleep at all the whole flight, especially since I was so thrilled about the game on Friday. Everyone began to pile out of the plane and eventually, I stepped foot inside the airport. My mom called to tell me that she was waiting outside at the pick-up area.

When I walked out of the airport, the cold air nipped at my face. The snow was falling heavily, but then I saw my mom's SUV parked on the right. I grabbed my suitcase and ran over to it, quickly climbing inside. My mom and I embraced, then she began to drive out of the airport.

"So, how were your remaining days in Boston?", she asked me.

"Great!", I said happily.

I stopped to think whether or not I should tell her about the hockey tickets, but then I decided not to. She wanted it to be my birthday surprise, so I'd just act like I knew nothing about it.

"Waiting at the airport for hours must've been terrible, wasn't it?", my mom remarked. A huge smile grew on my face.

"Actually, it was pretty fun. You won't believe who I talked to the whole time."

"Who, dear?", she questioned lightly.

"Tyler Seguin from the Boston Bruins," I said nonchalantly, but deep inside, excitement was bursting throughout my entire body.

"Really? I don't believe you," my mom replied, her eyes focused on the road. I took out my phone and showed it to her.

"He signed my case and even bought me dinner."

"Tyler did? Wow, sounds like you had a great night. I know a lot of girls that would die to be you right now," she said with a smile.

By the time I got home, my eyes couldn't even stay opened. I went to give my dad a quick hug then headed upstairs to my room. I didn't even bother to change. With my hoodie and jeans still on, I soon fell into a deep sleep.

School resumed on Tuesday and I'm pretty sure no one was happy about it. In all of my classes, the girl hockey players kept asking about Tyler Seguin. I would just tell them the same thing every time, that he was extremely kind and humble....And very good-looking.

Most of the people in my school were going to the game on Friday to cheer for the Wild. I wasn't a fan of them, even though I lived in Minnesota. There was just something about the Bruins that I loved so much. Was it the way that they bonded as a team? I didn't even know.

My birthday was on Wednesday and my family went out to celebrate. It was during dinner when my dad handed me the tickets to the Wild game. I acted like I was surprised, but then I noticed that they had gotten a total of 5 tickets: two for them, one for me, and two for my friends. We were seated up in the suites too because of my dad's work.

I couldn't be any happier. I gave my parents a huge hug and thanked them. That night when I got home, I immediately called Hayley and Sierra to tell them about it. Hayley was super excited for the game, but Sierra nearly had a heart attack. She freaked out when I told her and started screaming. I mean, she did live in Boston for four years before she moved here.

Thursday after school, Hayley and I went to the NHL shop at the mall to buy her some Bruins clothing. She ended up getting a tshirt and hoodie. I decided to just buy a pair of sweatpants to go along with my hoodie.

Unfortunately when I got home, I had a load of homework to do. My brother called while I was finishing up my assignment for science to wish me a happy birthday. I wished he could've been here in person, but it was nice to at least hear his voice.

"Mom told me about how you met Seguin at the airport. Was he hot?", Aaron teased.

"Well, I stared at him for like, 5 minutes, so I'm pretty sure he was," I replied, slightly blushing.

"Nice. Wait, what colleges did you apply for again?", he asked.

"Harvard, Stanford, Penn State, and Madison," I listed.

"You should've done Notre Dame, too. Man, this school is amazing. Our football team's probably gonna go to the BCS Championships this year. Hey, remember that girl I told you about? Jessica?"

"Yeah, why?", I inquired.

"We're dating now. I think you guys would like each other. She's a Bruins fan, too," Aaron replied.

I congratulated him on finding a new girlfriend and then we both hung up to go to bed. Only a school day separated me from the Wild game. No doubt it would go by dreadfully slow. If only I had any idea what I was in for tomorrow...

 

**A/N- This chapter was just a filler, but the next one will have more going on. Read to see what happens at the game.**


	11. Chapter 11- Game Day

During all of my classes, I could not stop staring at the clock. I thought the school day would never end, but finally, it was sixth period. Hayley and Sierra drove home to grab their stuff right after school, then they came over to my house. We'd all go to the game together and have a sleepover afterwards.

Around 3, my friends and I were getting ready for the game. Sierra wore her Seguin jersey, and Hayley and I both wore our Bruins hoodies. I also had my Bruins sweatpants on, too. Our plan was to get to the Xcel Energy Center as early as we could, in hopes of meeting some of the players. The game itself wouldn't start until 7.

Traffic was insane on the way downtown. My dad had to exit the freeway and drive to the game from there. Sierra was becoming more anxious as each minute went by. I kept reassuring her that we'd make it in time for the autograph signing. Thank goodness it wasn't snowing, or else we'd never get there.

We finally arrived at the Xcel Energy Center. My parents dropped us off and went to find a parking space. Several people were walking along the streets in large groups, most of them sporting Wild jerseys. We followed them inside, then headed over to where the crowd of Bruins fans stood in line. I saw some people from my school, too. They normally did autograph signings outside, but it was way too cold during the winter.

A table had been set up for the players. I was able to recognize Zdeno Chara, Patrice Bergeron, Milan Lucic, and Tyler Seguin. There were also some new players that had been recently added to the team, so I didn't know their names. Each one of them had a full-grown beard, which didn't surprise me. After all, they were the big, bad Bruins.

The line moved rather quickly and soon, there were only a couple of people in front of us. Sierra squealed with excitement when she saw Tyler taking a picture with a fan. Our turn finally came and I pulled out my Bruins poster from my bag. Chara was the first to sign it. Believe it or not, he looked less intimidating in person than he did on TV.

"How's it going?", Bergeron asked me when I got to him.

"Great. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys," I said with a huge smile. This was just too good to be true.

Bergeron and a few other players signed my poster, then I finally got to Tyler and Milan at the end of the table. They were talking to each other and Tyler looked up when he saw me. His face instantly lit up.

"Hey, didn't I see you on Saturday? Christine, right?", he asked. I nodded my head slowly.

Tyler's eyes were on me the whole time as I looked over at Sierra, who was just standing there at a loss for words. The same thought was running through both our minds: Tyler Seguin had remembered my name.

"Oh, you're Christine? Tyler was just talking about you a few days ago," Milan spoke up. I felt my cheeks start to blush.

"Really?", I said to Tyler.

"Yeah, I was telling the team about how we hung out at the airport. I had a feeling I'd see you again today," he replied with a smile. Then he turned to Sierra. "Want me to sign that jersey of yours?"

All she could do was nod. Tyler signed her jersey, then I introduced him to Hayley. He never took his eyes off of me, though. Sierra was simply taking in the moment, but then she finally managed to speak.

"Wow, Tyler, I am such a huge fan of you. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you in person."

"Well, you guys are the reason I love what I do. What's your name?", he asked her.

"Sierra," she replied.

Tyler smiled at at her and I swear, she looked like she would faint any minute. Milan whispered something in his ear then looked back at us. What Tyler did next was totally unexpected. He took off the Bruins cap he was wearing and handed it to Sierra. Her mouth hung wide open.

"You're letting me keep it?", she stuttered.

"Yup. Enjoy the game, girls," Tyler said with a wink. We wished him and Milan good luck then left. Sierra was now the happiest person in the world, proud to be the owner of Tyler's cap. As I walked away from the crowd, I couldn't help but glance back at Tyler to see if he was still looking at me. His eyes came in contact with mine for a brief moment before he directed his attention back to the other fans.

***

The second period had just started. Unfortunately, the Boston Bruins were losing, with a score of 2-1. Sitting up in the suites was nice and all, but it would've been so cool to watch the game from up close.

I watched Lucic pass the puck to Marchand, who sped by a lone Wild defenseman. He slammed the puck at the goal and it went in right between Harding's legs. All of the Bruins fans stood up and cheered. We were now tied with the Wild.

During the last period, both teams shot several times, but the goalies were able to catch each puck effortlessly. There were only 30 seconds left of the game. It would take a miracle to not have to go into overtime. Everyone was up on their feet, eager to see how it'd all play out.

The final face-off was between Seguin and Koivu. Seguin got the puck and shoved past Zach Parise, a Wild forward. He was quite a long ways off from the goal, but with 10 seconds left, he decided to just go for it. Tyler took a long shot and it went straight in, right above the goalie's shoulder. Unbelievable! The buzzer went off right after, signaling the end of the period. The Bruins had won!

Tyler threw his stick down on the ice and pounded his fist in the air. The rest of the Bruins ran over to congratulate him. Everyone stood up and cheered, even the Wild fans, because Tyler's goal had been absolute perfection. Sierra, Hayley, and I screamed until our lungs started to hurt, especially since it was Tyler that had scored the winning goal. What a great way to end the game.

 

**A/N- This was probably one of my favorite chapters so far. It was sad though knowing Tyler will never score for the Bruins ever again...Anyway, my high school football team played at the university last night in the State quarterfinal. We were so sure that our boys would win since they've been undefeated this whole season. But we lost by 3 points and our road to the State title ended. I'm extremely disappointed, but at least they made it to State. We haven't gone that far since 1998. I just wish that we could've won. Oh well...**


	12. Chapter 12- Running Into Trouble

**Tyler's POV**  
  
Brad and the rest of the guys piled out onto the ice after I had scored the last minute goal. Words couldn't possibly describe how I was feeling at the moment. Never in my whole career had I made an earth-shattering goal like that before, especially one during the remaining ten seconds. It was all just so surreal.  
  
People began to leave and we eventually all headed back into the locker room, hooting and hollering like a bunch of little boys. I suddenly thought of Christine, imagining the looks she and her friend, Sierra, must've had on their faces after we had won.  
  
"Great game tonight, Seguin," Coach Julien complimented, patting my shoulder.  
  
Once we got inside the locker room, I wiped the sweat from my face with a towel and changed out of my hockey gear. I put a clean sweatshirt on with a pair of jeans. Zdeno was going around congratulating everyone on the team. Once he approached me, Milan also walked over and was about to say something when Zdeno spoke.  
  
"Wow Segs, that goal you made was pretty impressive. When did you learn to play like that?"  
  
"He was probably thinking about that girl we met today, the one he hung out with at the airport," Milan chimed in, winking at me. I shot him a death glare.  
  
"No, I wasn't," I retorted.  
  
But the truth was, Milan couldn't have been any righter. Ever since I met Christine, I just couldn't get her out of my mind. There was something about her that was different than the other girls I've met. Talking to her was the easiest thing to do. I felt as if I could open up to her about everything.  
  
"Is that true, Tyler?", Zdeno asked with a hint of amusement.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm never going to see her again anyways," I replied with a sigh, running my fingers through my hair.  
  
"That's too bad. She was pretty cute too," Milan said casually.  
  
We all had to leave in an hour to get on the bus back to our hotel. The guys planned on drinking it up to celebrate our victory over the Wild. Tomorrow, we would head to Chicago for our next game. I gathered all of my stuff and left it on the bench. At the same time, Brad came over to sit down next to me and he gave me a weird look.  
  
"Is everything ok, man? You seem kind of down," he said.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired," I lied.  
  
"It's the girl, isn't it? Come on, you'll find someone else. There's a ton just like her back in Boston," Brad consoled, elbowing me in the ribs.  
  
I guess he was right...but whenever Christine and I looked at each other, I felt something spark inside of me. When we first met, it was her stunning brown eyes that had captivated me. They sparkled whenever she smiled. Man, she was quite the girl. Brad and I were both quiet for a moment until I spoke up.  
  
"I'm gonna go outside for a minute to get some air. Tell Coach I'll be back in a bit."  
  
I put my jacket on then got off the bench. There was a door on the side of the building that I could walk out of, where no one would be able to see me. Besides, most of the people were probably gone by now.  
  
When I finally got outside, a shiver ran throughout my entire body. Minnesota's winters were definitely colder than ours. The sky was pitch dark and there was nobody in sight. They were probably all at the main entrance. I pulled out my phone to see what time it was when I heard the sound of a girl yelling somewhere nearby...  
  
 **Christine's POV**  
  
After the game ended, people started to leave. My parents told us to wait in the suite until it got less crowded, then they'd drive us over to Minneapolis for a late dinner. Nothing like a good old burger and fries to celebrate the Bruins' win.  
  
Just as we were about to leave, I had to use the bathroom. The three bottles of root beer had probably gotten to me. My parents said they'd get the car and then meet me out at the front. Sierra and Hayley went with them and I rushed to the nearest bathroom. Nothing could spoil my mood right now. I was having such a wonderful night, especially after the Bruins had won.  
  
When I got downstairs, people were gathering in large groups around the main entrance, discussing the game. I didn't want to have to weave through all of them, so I decided to go out one of the side doors.  
  
Once I stepped outside, I was greeted by a group of guys from my school, all drunk as heck. It was too dark to make out any of their faces, though. They were just standing there, each one with a bottle of beer, acting like a bunch of idiots. I rolled my eyes at the sight of them and walked the other way, ignoring their stares.  
  
"Hey, Christine! What are you doing out here all alone?", one guy called out.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. The voice belonged to Karl. What did he want? I turned around to see him stumbling towards me. His friends just stayed where they were and watched, snickering. I was about to keep walking when I felt my arm being grabbed.  
  
"Karl, let go of me!", I demanded, trying to shake my arm free from his grasp.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said, dragging me towards the back alley of the building.  
  
Karl pushed me up against the cold, brick wall, his hands gripping both of my shoulders firmly. He leaned in and tried to kiss me but I turned my head to the side, wincing at the smell of his beer breath. What had I gotten myself into?  
  
"Babe, what's wrong? You don't want to kiss me?", he slurred.  
  
"Karl, stop it!", I yelled, attempting to push him away from me.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how much I miss you?", he shouted in my face.  
  
I grimaced at his sudden outburst. Tears started to form in my eyes. I had had enough of this nonsense. Karl had hurt me before, and I was not putting up with him a second time. Anger and rage fueled up inside of me as I looked into his face.  
  
"You think I didn't miss you? Karl, you were the first guy I had ever loved. I grieved over our break-up for months!", I cried, letting the tears fall down my face.  
  
"Just give me a second chance then," he pleaded softly.  
  
"No, Karl. I could never forgive you for what you did to me," I said coldly.  
  
"Is there someone else?", he asked roughly.  
  
"There isn't."  
  
Karl let go of my shoulders and sighed before heading back to his friends. I couldn't believe him. Who did he think he was, asking for a second chance? I'd rather go to hell than date a douche like him. It's crazy how one person can just ruin a whole night for you. I began to make my way to the front of the building when I ran right smack into someone.  
  
"Ouch," I exclaimed, rubbing my head.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?", a familiar voice asked.  
  
I looked up to see Tyler standing there with a worried expression on his face. On the other hand, he seemed quite surprised to see me. I mean, I wasn't expecting to bump into him either. What was he doing here at a time like this? Had he witnessed the whole fight between me and Karl?  
  
"I'm fine. I didn't know you were out here," I replied, wiping away my tears.  
  
"I was just getting some fresh air and I heard someone yelling. Was that you?", he inquired. I nodded my head and started to cry again. "Hey, what happened, Christine? You can tell me," he said gently.  
  
"I was just having an argument with my ex-boyfriend. It wasn't anything serious," I assured him.  
  
Tyler didn't seem convinced with my answer. I suddenly remembered that my parents were waiting for me at the front entrance. They were probably worried sick right now. How long had I even been out here?  
  
"Tyler, I'm really sorry but I have to go. My parents are waiting at the front," I told him.  
  
I turned around and ran off before Tyler could even have a chance to say something, never once looking back. I felt awfully bad about leaving him hanging like that. Hopefully, he wouldn't take it too seriously. I would've loved to talk to him, but for right now, I just wanted to get out of here.

 

**A/N- I switched POVS for a bit so you guys could see what was going on in Tyler's mind. It looks like he does have a thing for Christine. Unfortunately, she didn't have a chance to really talk to him because she had to go. Will the two of them ever meet again? Keep on reading to find out. And also remember to comment!  
**


	13. Chapter 13- Last Weeks of High School

"Where on earth have you been?", my mom demanded when I got inside the car. I didn't want to have to do any explaining about what happened in the back alley with Karl, so I quickly came up with an excuse.  
  
"The line for the bathroom took forever," I lied.  
  
"Oh, that's no surprise. We thought something else had happened to you," my dad said.  
  
Relief washed over me as I looked back at Hayley and Sierra. They both had skeptical looks on their faces, but once I said, "Best game ever," everything was back to normal. We talked the whole drive to the restaurant about the Bruins' win.  
  
It was easy to forget about the argument that I had with Karl, but running into Tyler was something that I still couldn't stop thinking about. He had seen me during my most vulnerable state, and I barely even knew him.  
  
The same question rang in my head the entire night: If I had stayed back there a bit longer with Tyler, what would've happened? I wonder what he was doing now, probably getting drunk with his teammates to celebrate their win. Then he'd wake up in the morning and forget about ever seeing me. That's what I would try to do, too.  
  
***  
  
I woke up one Saturday morning in April to the sound of my mom squealing with excitement downstairs. What was going on? Before I could even get out of bed, my mom had already rushed upstairs into my room.  
  
"Sweetheart, you got accepted into Harvard!", she exclaimed, wrapping me into a huge hug.  
  
My mind went blank for a moment. Was she for real? I grabbed the letter from her hand and read it. Holy crap...I was actually going to go to Harvard in the fall. Words couldn't possibly describe how happy I was right now. I gave my mom another hug then quickly went to get my phone.  
  
"Aaron?", I said when my brother picked up.  
  
"What do you want, sis? It better be important," he replied sleepily.  
  
"I got accepted into Harvard!"  
  
"You did?! Holy shit, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! Man, that definitely woke me up," he exclaimed. I burst out laughing.  
  
"How about you? Got any exciting news?", I asked.  
  
"For now, no. The NFL draft is coming up soon, though," he replied.  
  
After Aaron and I finished talking, Sierra and Hayley came over to go dress shopping with me. Prom was coming up in three weeks. A guy named, Adam, had asked me to go with him. He's in my math class and a quarterback on the football team. We talk sometimes, but not that much.  
  
It was actually really cute. There was a track meet last week and I ran the 400m dash. When I reached the finish line, Adam was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. I looked up to see a banner that read, "Prom?" tied to one of the goalposts. He was so happy when I said yes.  
  
Two weeks after I had gotten accepted into Harvard, Aaron got drafted to the Indianapolis Colts. The draft was held in New York City this year and both my parents flew over there with him. His lifelong dream had come true at last. All the hard work and practice had paid off.  
  
***  
  
My friends and their dates were all piled up inside a long, black stretch limo on our way downtown for prom. There were 8 of us total. I wore a long, light pink dress with a pair of silver high heels. My hair was up in an intricate bun, with curls falling off the sides. Adam had a black suit on with a tie to match my dress. We all looked great.  
  
Once everyone finished with dinner, we headed over to the Landmark Center where the dance was held. The committee really outdid themselves this year. Paris was the theme and there was even an Eiffel Tower in the middle of the dance floor. It felt as if we were actually by the Seine river in Paris.  
  
I had one of the greatest times of my life that night. The prom king and queen were about to be crowned, and I knew for sure that it'd be Karl and Lizzy. But when they announced my name and Adam's, I couldn't believe it. Even Adam was at a loss for words.  
  
There was a party at his house after and everyone was there, including Karl since he was close friends with Adam. I was with my friends in the living room when Adam walked over and said that he had to talk to me. He led me upstairs to his bedroom where it was quiet and told me that he had always liked me. I knew where this was going and I had to stop it. It was for my own good.  
  
"Adam, I'm really sorry. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now," I said to him.  
  
He seemed hurt at first but then we decided to just be friends. We went back downstairs afterwards and hung out with our friends. Adam challenged me to a game of pool and I accepted. Several people gathered around to watch us. At the end, I won. My brother had taught me everything there was to know about pool.  
  
Adam dropped me off at my house around two and I headed up to my room, trying to ignore the pain that my feet were going through. Heels sure make you look good, but man did they hurt. I collapsed onto my bed and instantly dozed off.  
  
***  
  
Senior year was coming to an end, with only one week of school remaining. I was at home preparing my valedictorian speech for graduation next Friday. My friends would be heading off to college next fall in all different states. Sierra was going to UND and Hayley would attend Madison. Just thinking about it made me want to cry. I'd sure miss them.  
  
The day after graduation, people were already planning road trips with their friends. Sierra, Hayley, and I were flying to Florida and spending a week in Miami. It'd be our last summer together. The weather sure was going to be hot, but at least there were beaches. We definitely needed to work on our tans, too.


	14. Chapter 14- Off to College

The hotel my friends stayed at was absolutely amazing, especially the pool. We were tanning at the beach in Miami one day when a couple of college guys walked over to us. And damn were they hot. Sierra practically drooled when she saw them. Shane was no longer her boyfriend since they had broken up, so she was totally free.

"Hey girls, how's it going?", a cute blonde one asked. Sierra immediately took charge of the conversation.

"We're good. Where are you boys from?"

"Daytona," the same one replied.

"Oh cool, we're from Minnesota," she said with a smile.

The boys introduced themselves as Mark, Anthony, and Dave. They were all juniors in college, so a bit older than us. Mark offered to buy us some drinks and we ended up hanging out with them. Sierra was so in to Anthony, the blonde one. I couldn't blame her, he was the most attractive.

The following night, Hayley and I were watching TV in our hotel room. Sierra had left to go "get something to eat", but we all knew that she was probably hooking up with Anthony. Dave had asked me to go to a movie with him, but then that was it. He's cool, but I wouldn't actually date him.

***

The summer went by way too fast. It was already the middle of August and I was packing my stuff into boxes. I sure would miss Minnesota when I left for Boston this weekend. My parents said they'd help me settle in before leaving me on my own. Aaron was coming with us, too.

On Saturday, my whole family arrived in Boston. We rented a car to drive to Harvard, which would take approximately an hour. All of my things, including my car, had already arrived at the campus. I still wasn't able to process the fact that I was now a college student. Just yesterday, my friends and I had gotten together for the last time before I left.

When we got to the campus, one of the school guides gave me a tour of the business school then showed me to my dorm. A blonde girl my age was sitting on one of the beds, doing her nails. She looked up when she saw me and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Christine. I'm Savannah Hill," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I like your nails," I complimented.

"Thanks. I see you're a Bruins fan," she commented, looking at my tshirt. "I am too."

I liked this Savannah girl already.

We all went out for dinner that night as a family for the last time. My parents were going back home tomorrow morning. Aaron was flying back to Indiana, eager to begin his training with the Colts. I couldn't wait to see him play next month.

"Christine, you know how proud we are of you. Study hard, but be sure to have fun too, ok? And sweetheart, you're bound to meet someone that'll like you in college. I know you're still heartbroken about Karl, but just open up your heart and give them a chance," my mom said to me the next day at the airport.

"I will. Thanks for everything you and dad have done for me. I couldn't have asked for better parents," I told her. She embraced me and we both started crying. I went to hug my dad and brother then watched them leave.

"See you in December!", Aaron called back.

I gave him one last wave then went out to my car, where Savannah was waiting. She had gone with me to drop my parents off. Yesterday, we had gotten to know each other better. Apparently, she was studying to become a radiologist, which I thought was pretty cool. When we got back to the dorm, I unpacked the rest of my things and went for a drive around the city of Harvard with Savannah.

It was that night in bed when I started to get really homesick. I had only been away from Minnesota for a day, but I missed it already, especially my house. Who knows how long it'll take for me to get used to being in Massachusetts.

The next morning, I decided to drive back to Boston to spend the day with my aunt and uncle. Savannah said she couldn't come with me because she already had plans with her friend. I told her it was fine. The weather was nice and sunny out, so I wore a pair of jean shorts with a mint colored top.

Once I got to my aunt's house, she insisted on taking me shopping. Being that I was a shop-a-holic, I was totally fine with it. She didn't have any kids, so as long as I was with her, I'd be like the daughter she and my uncle never had.

Going to the shops downtown was really fun. They had all of my favorite stores, too. I ended up buying a ton of clothes and the cutest scarves. My aunt and I had lunch at a café afterwards, and then we drove back home.

"You definitely need to visit Castle Island Beach before you drive back to Harvard. The sunset is absolutely beautiful there. It's only a couple of minutes from here, too," my uncle suggested just as I was about to leave.

"Oh really? I'll stop by there real quick then," I replied.

He gave me the directions and within ten minutes, I had already arrived. There was plenty of space for parking which was nice. A huge fort stood in the middle of it all, making this place quite the tourist attraction.

I walked by a group of college students and went to get something to drink. As I was standing in line, I kept glancing back at them. They all seemed to be having a ton of fun, especially the guys. There was one in particular that caught my eye. I couldn't see his face, but he had a tattoo sleeve running up his left arm.

He finally turned around and looked straight at me. A look of surprise crossed his face and he nearly dropped the bottle of beer he was holding. Although it had been months since I'd last seen him, I could recognize those brown eyes any day. They belonged to none other than Tyler Seguin.


	15. Chapter 15- At the Beach

I never thought that I'd see him again, but there he was, standing just a couple of meters away. We just stared at each other until Tyler excused himself from his friends and walked right over to me. My heart began to race, especially at the sight of him shirtless. I could not take my eyes off of his six-pack. And those biceps...wow. Were all hockey players like that?

"Christine? Is that really you?", Tyler asked once he approached me. I guess he still remembered me...

"Hi Tyler," I said with a smile.

"Wow, I never thought we'd see each other again. What are you doing here in Boston?"

"I'm attending Harvard next month," I told him.

"Harvard? Way to go!", he exclaimed, giving me a high five. "I guess we'll be seeing each other around a lot then."

Tyler asked me if I wanted to get anything to drink. I wasn't all that knowledgeable when it came to beach drinks, but a cocktail sounded pretty good right now. The last time I had something like that was back in Florida. I went to go find someplace to sit and Tyler came back moments later with a glass filled with some reddish drink that resembled cranberry juice.

"Here you go," he said, handing me the glass.

"Thank you. What is this anyways?", I asked him, staring at the drink.

"The Beach Breeze. It's a mixture of vodka with cranberry and grapefruit juice. Ladies love it," Tyler explained with a grin, sitting down next to me.

"There's vodka in this thing?!", I quickly protested.

"Just a tiny bit. You'll be fine, trust me," Tyler reassured, chuckling at my sudden outburst.

I brought the glass to my lips and took a small sip, wincing at the taste of it. Tyler laughed at the expression on my face. I took a few more sips and that's when I realized how good this drink actually was. After a while, you don't really taste the vodka. I drank about half of it then set the glass down.

"You like it?", Tyler asked. I nodded.

"It's delicious. How much longer is your offseason?"

"We have practice next week already," he replied. We just sat there in silence as the sun was about to set. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of it. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. My uncle was the one who told me to come here," I said.

Tyler and I decided to get up after I had finished the rest of my drink. Thank goodness he finally put a tshirt on, or else I'd probably start drooling like a dog. His friends had already gone somewhere, so it was just the two of us. I felt the wind in my hair and the soft sand beneath my feet as we walked along the beach.

"Christine, remember the last time I saw you back in January?", Tyler asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"What happened that night?"

I instantly froze and felt the memories flooding back. Tyler just stood there and waited for me to say something. He had a look of genuine concern on his face. Part of me wanted to tell him, but the other didn't. I mean, even my parents never knew about it.

"My ex-boyfriend was all drunk and he wanted to get back together, saying how he missed me and all that other shit," I told him.

"That's it?", Tyler prodded.

"I cried because he couldn't see how much I actually loved him. He had no idea what I went through after our break-up," I continued.

"How'd you guys break up?", Tyler asked.

It had been exactly a year since that day at Karl's house. I remembered it all. The tears, the heartbreak, the pain. It was all just too much for me, and I was not reliving it again. But there was something about Tyler that made me want to open up to him. He was always willing to listen to what I had to say.

"He cheated on me with another girl. I thought that they were just close friends. It was on his birthday, too. I had gone out during a storm to get him a present, but I showed up at his house just to see him in bed with her," I explained, the tears brimming my eyes.

"That guy must be a total asshole for cheating on you. If I had a girlfriend like you, I would never do anything to hurt her," Tyler said with a hint of anger. I managed to smile.

"Thanks, Tyler."

"No problem. So have you dated any other guys besides him?"

"Nope. I just plan on living the single life for now," I replied.

"Sounds just like me," he said with a grin.

It was getting late so Tyler walked me back to my car. We exchanged numbers and he told me to give him a call if I ever needed anything. I had forgotten that he lived in Boston.

While I was driving back to Harvard, I mentally thanked my uncle for telling me to go to Castle Beach in the first place, or else I never would've seen Tyler. He was one of the few people that I actually knew over here, and hanging out with him tonight sure made my day.

When I got back to my dorm, Savannah was watching a movie on the couch. I went to change into a pair of pajamas and joined her. She probably was going to ask me where I've been all day, which she did.

"I was at my uncle's house, then I drove to Castle Beach," I told her.

"You were at Castle Beach all by yourself? Did you see the sunset?", she asked excitedly.

"Yes, it was absolutely breathtaking. And no, Tyler was with me," I replied. Savannah raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler...?"

"Seguin."

"As in the hockey player? Wait a minute, you know him?", she squealed.

"Yeah, we've met a few times," I said.

During the movie, I told Savannah about the times I've ran into Tyler and how we hung out. She told me that I was the luckiest girl alive. The both of us ended up falling asleep on the couch with the TV still on. I swear, the taste of the Beach Breeze still lingered in my mouth.


	16. Chapter 16- A Day With the Bruins

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up the next morning. I groaned and prayed that whoever it was would hang up, but they didn't. Savannah was still fast asleep on the couch, so I got up as quietly as I could, careful not to disturb her. I turned the TV off then went to grab my phone. Apparently, it was already 10.

"Hello?", I answered drowsily.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" My face instantly lit up from hearing the sound of Tyler's voice.

"No, I was already awake. So what's up?", I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today," he said.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"I was actually planning on driving up to the campus to pick you up. You're probably tired of having to drive for a whole hour each time just to get to Boston, right?" Tyler remarked.

"It's not that bad, unless there's traffic," I replied honestly.

We agreed on having him come pick me up at noon, then I went to shower. Whatever Tyler had in store for today, I didn't know. I decided to wear a pair of white shorts with a light pink lace top. My hair just wasn't at its best at the moment, so I wore it up in a messy bun. Savannah finally woke up while I was putting on mascara.

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"Boston with Tyler. You should come too," I told her.

"Ugh, I wish I could. My cousin's wedding is this weekend and I have to be at Cape Cod today no later than 3," she explained.

"How long will you be down there?"

"Until Sunday," she said.

That meant that I'd be at the campus all by myself for 5 whole days. What was I going to do? My stomach began to growl so I decided to eat some cereal. By the time I finished, there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and there stood Tyler...and Brad Marchand, whom I was not expecting. I guess they did have a legit bromance going on.

"Hey Christine. All set to go?", Tyler asked with a smile.

"Yup," I replied, then turned to Brad. "And you must be Brad Marchand."

"The one and only," he replied, grinning.

I invited them in and asked Tyler if there was a hotel I could stay at in Boston while Savannah was gone. He told me that I could just stay with him at his place, since he had a spare room. I recalled that he also had a roommate named Fred, which made me a bit hesitant to stay with him. I mean, they both were grown men and I would be the only girl. A lot could go wrong.

But I trusted Tyler. So in the end, I agreed to it. Savannah kept the guys company while I went to pack some of my belongings into a bag. We all left the dorm afterwards and then Tyler led me to his car. My eyes instantly widened when I saw it. A shiny black BMW with leather seats and a sunroof. What a ride.

"Have you ever played hockey before?", Brad asked me once we all got in the car.

"I can sort of skate, but that's it," I admitted. Tyler looked at me through the rearview mirror and nodded with approval.

"Good, because we're going to teach you," he said proudly.

"First stop, Ristuccia Arena," Brad bellowed.

Oh lord...

***

"So this is where the Bruins practice?", I remarked once we got to the ice rink.

"Yup. Some of the guys wanted to get a head start for the season, so they've been coming here everyday for the past week. Practice doesn't officially start until next week, though," Tyler explained. I remembered he told me that back at the beach.

It was quite chilly in the arena, so I couldn't help but shiver a little. Tyler noticed and went to get something for me to wear over my top from the locker room. He came back with a black Bruins hoodie. I thanked him and put it on. Surprisingly, it actually fit me.

"Brad and I are going to get dressed. We left a pair of ice skates for you by the bench," Tyler said.

While I was putting my skates on, I watched as the Bruins took turns taking shots at the goal. Milan Lucic smiled when he saw me and quickly skated over. Patrice Bergeron followed behind and they both took off their helmets.

"Christine, welcome to Boston! You ready to get on the ice?", Lucic asked energetically, handing me a hockey stick.

"I will probably make a fool of myself, but oh well," I replied, smiling.

"That's the spirit," Bergeron remarked.

By then, Tyler and Brad had come out of the locker room, both dressed in their Bruins gear. I went out onto the ice and was able to skate a whole lap before falling flat on my butt. This sure was going to be a long day. Tyler laughed and came over to help me get up. His skates made him look even taller than usual.

"Let's see how well you can shoot," he said with a grin.

We skated over to Niklas Svedberg, who stood in front of the goal. The rest of the Bruins were sitting on the bench, watching us with amused looks on their faces. Tyler flipped his visor up then taught me how to hold the stick properly, placing his hands on top of mine. The puck rested at my feet.

"Aim for the upper right corner and just hit it as hard as you can. That's what I always do," Tyler said into my ear. He gave me a pat on the shoulder then stood back to give me space.

Svedberg looked straight at me as I took a few steps away from the puck, focusing my eyes on the upper right corner. He slightly moved to the right, assuming that I would aim there. At that moment, an idea instantly popped into my head. I didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a try.

I kept my eyes on the intended target the whole time and took a shot, but right when my stick came in contact with the puck at the last second, I ended up slamming it at full speed towards the lower left corner of the goal instead of the upper right. Svedberg had been totally caught off guard and the puck went straight in. I dropped my stick and just stood there, stunned as a rock, while everyone else clapped and cheered. How on earth did I just do that?

"Holy shit, Christine, that was amazing!", Tyler exclaimed. Niklas skated over to us and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, I definitely was not expecting that," he admitted. "You sure you've never played hockey before?"

"Yup," I replied.

The rest of the Bruins piled back onto the ice to congratulate me and then they went back to practicing. I stood by the side of the rink and watched them, occasionally passing the puck off whenever it came my way.

Being around the Bruins reminded me of Aaron's football team from high school. They all felt like older brothers to me, too. Once practice was over, the guys headed into the locker room. Tyler stayed behind to teach me some more basics about hockey.

At one point, he had possession of the puck and my goal was to try to steal it from him. We were moving pretty fast and being the terrible skater that I was, I ended up tripping over Tyler's foot. The both of us tumbled down onto the ice with a loud thud, our sticks flying all over the place. We just laid there, laughing our heads off.

"You know, I think I've had enough practice for today," I finally declared after catching my breath.

"Me too," Tyler agreed with a grin.

He got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me back onto my feet. I returned the hoodie that I had been wearing back to Tyler and went to take off my skates. Being out on the ice was actually a lot funner than I thought, especially since Tyler was with me most of the time. I enjoyed every minute that we spent with each other. To be honest, I really liked Tyler a lot.  



	17. Chapter 17- His Wild Side

I went out to dinner with Tyler, Brad, and Milan after practice. We ate at this one Chinese restaurant downtown that was really good. The guys had huge appetites, especially Milan. When I was only on my second plate of food, he had already been through four.  
  
Once we finished eating, Milan went home to spend time with his family. Tyler and Brad said that they were planning to meet up with some friends at a nearby club. They told me to come along with them. To be honest, clubbing was probably one of my biggest dislikes. I'd much rather go for a swim at the beach instead.  
  
There wasn't anything else to do though, so I decided to just go with them. It probably wouldn't be that bad, anyways. When we arrived at the club, I could already hear the pounding music coming from inside. Tyler told the security guard that I was a close friend of his and then he let us in. It was one of those exclusive clubs with a VIP lounge and full bar.  
  
"Hey Tyler, who's with you?", one blonde guy sitting at a table asked.  
  
"Christine. She was at the beach with me the other day, remember?", Tyler answered.  
  
"Oh yeah. Nice to meet you, I'm Nick," he said to me in a friendly tone.  
  
"It's a pleasure. Are you a friend of Tyler's?", I asked him.  
  
"We've been buds since he first moved here," he replied with a grin.  
  
Tyler introduced me to the rest of his friends then he went to buy some drinks. A bunch of girls that were standing nearby immediately rushed over to him, asking for pictures and autographs. I just stared at them in disgust. The shorts that they wore barely covered their butts and you could literally see their boobs hanging out of their tops. They all looked like puck sluts to me.  
  
It felt like forever until Tyler finally came back with the drinks. He had gotten beers for him and his friends and a fruity cocktail for me. We all sat there talking, which was quite difficult to do since the pounding bass was so loud. After Tyler and Brad had gone through their fifth beer, they both were pretty drunk.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna dance?", Tyler yelled over the music.  
  
"I think I'll just stay here. You go right ahead," I told him with a smile.  
  
David Guetta's 'Play Hard' was blaring over the speakers as Tyler and Brad stumbled onto the dance floor. Now I saw why they were the Bruins' party animals. I looked over at Nick and we both laughed. He decided to go join them and eventually, I was the only one left at the table. Dancing just wasn't my thing.  
  
The girls from earlier surrounded Tyler and one even started to grind up on him. My eyes widened when he suddenly began to peel his shirt off, throwing it somewhere across the dance floor. Everyone whistled and hollered at the sight of Tyler Seguin shirtless. I mean, I couldn't help but stare at him myself.  
  
He chugged down another beer and then started dancing with Brad on top of a table. They both ended up falling because it tipped over, but the girls caught them before they could hit the ground. It was absolutely hilarious. Tyler looked over and gave me a goofy grin before going back to grinding with other girls.  
  
Later on, I got up and went to use the bathroom downstairs. Tonight was definitely one of the most interesting nights that I've ever had. Seeing Tyler and Brad drunk cracked me up. When I walked back upstairs, my eyes searched the dance floor for Tyler, but he wasn't there. Where could he have gone?  
  
It was getting really late and I just wanted to go to bed. I decided to go back to the table that I was sitting at and wait for Tyler, only to find a couple sitting there having a hot make-out session. They had their hands all over each other and the guy wasn't even wearing a shirt. Wait a minute...  
  
"Tyler?!", I exclaimed.  
  
Tyler quickly pulled away from the girl he was kissing and looked up at me.  
  
"Oh hey. Where have you been?", he slurred.  
  
"Can we leave yet?", I asked with a hint of irritation.  
  
"Here, take the keys to my car," he said, reaching into his pocket. "I'll just get a ride home later."  
  
Tyler handed me his keys then went back to making out with that puck slut of a girl. I just stood there in disbelief. Did he seriously want me to drive all by myself back to his place? And in his car too? What on earth was he thinking?  
  
I groaned in exasperation then walked away from him, heading out of the club. It felt so good to be outside, without any music blaring in my ears. I don't know why, but seeing Tyler and that girl made me really angry. For god's sake, they probably didn't even know each other. I decided to just forget about them. Besides, it wasn't like he and I were dating or anything. He can hook up with whoever he wants.  
  
Looking for Tyler's BMW was extremely difficult since it was so dark out. I finally found it parked next to a convertible. Once I got into the driver's seat, I searched the GPS system for his address. It was easy because he had labeled it, 'Home'. When I got on the freeway, I rolled the car windows all the way down, letting the wind blow through my hair.  
  
Did Tyler let people drive his BMW often, or was I the first one to? He probably just wasn't thinking straight because of all the alcohol. Never in my eighteen years of living have I ever driven a car as nice as this, and I was enjoying it a lot. Thank goodness I wasn't a reckless driver. Who knows what Tyler would do to me if I ran his precious baby into a tree...  
  
Around 1 in the morning, I arrived at Tyler's apartment. My overnight bag was in the car trunk so I went to grab it. When I got to his room, I unlocked the door and switched the lights on. Fred was nowhere to seen, so it was just me. A chocolate brown lab suddenly came out from one of the bedrooms.  
  
Marshall!  
  
I had heard all about Tyler's famous dog and here I was, actually seeing him in person. He barked then quickly ran over, knocking me off my feet. I felt his tongue lap at my cheek, making me giggle. Marshall sure was friendly.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, boy," I said, giving him a pat on the head.  
  
He got off of me and I went to set Tyler's keys on the kitchen counter, along with my bag. Then, I turned off the lights. All I needed right now was some sleep. The couch looked pretty comfortable, so I decided to lay there for the night. To my surprise, Marshall joined me.  
  
In just a couple of days, I had been able to see both sides of Tyler Seguin. The kind, understanding one, and the wild, crazy one. I much preferred the first one, because that was the Tyler that had caught my interests in the first place. I really wished he was here right now. As Marshall and I drifted off to sleep, I thought to myself, was it possible that I had feelings for Tyler?  
  
 **Tyler's POV**  
  
My friend, Nick, gave me a ride home because I couldn't find my car anywhere in the parking lot of the club. Did someone steal it or something? I owned three other cars, but that BMW meant everything to me. It was the first car I had ever bought after I joined the Bruins.  
  
When Nick dropped me off, I was stunned to see my car parked on the opposite side of the apartment building. That's when I suddenly remembered...Christine had driven it home from the club because I told her to. My head was pounding from all the alcohol as I went up the stairs to get to my room.  
  
Man, what the hell was wrong with me? I should've just gone home with Christine when she had asked to, but instead, I made her drive back here all by herself. What type of friend was I? If something were to have happened to her, I don't know what I'd do.  
  
When I reached my room, I realized that I didn't have my keys with me. They were inside with Christine. Hopefully, she was still awake, but I highly doubted it. Freddy had said that he'd be back home from his friend's at around 2, and it was already 3. I knocked on the door and he opened it moments later.  
  
"Dude, why is there a-". Freddy stopped midsentence to look me up and down. "Where the hell is your shirt?", he asked.  
  
"I kind of lost it back at the club," I told him sheepishly, stepping inside.  
  
Christine was fast asleep on the couch, with Marshall lying right next to her. Seeing her like that made me hate myself even more. She didn't come to Boston just to have me treat her like I did back at the club. And me being drunk was no excuse either. I quickly went to my bedroom to get a blanket for her and Marshall, and then I draped it over the both of them.  
  
"That's Christine, isn't it?", Freddy finally spoke. I nodded my head. "She's very pretty, I'll tell you that."  
  
"I know. She's got the greatest personality too." Freddy and I went into my room and I told him about what happened back at the club.  
  
"You're such an asshole, Ty. I can't believe you made that poor girl drive here all alone in the middle of the night just so you could hook up with some slut," Freddy said with disapproval.  
  
Once he went back to his room, I collapsed onto my bed and instantly dozed off. It'd probably be best if I just stayed away from clubs and drinking while Christine was here. All I wanted was for us to spend as much time together before she had to go back to Harvard. The first thing I'd do tomorrow morning was apologize to her.

 

**A/N- Remember to leave feedback! As usual, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.** **And in case anyone is wondering, Tyler Seguin won't get traded to the Dallas Stars in this story.**


	18. Chapter 18- New Beginning

**Christine's POV**  
  
I felt something wet against my cheek the next morning, causing me to shift my body to the other side. The thing was, I couldn't move because something heavy rested on top of me. What in the world? My eyes fluttered open to see a huge dog staring straight at me.  
  
I screamed at the top of my lungs, but then suddenly realized that it was just Marshall. I had forgotten that I was over at Tyler's. Speaking of Tyler, did he even come home last night? At that moment, I heard a door open and then footsteps rushing towards me. It was Tyler. And he did not look too well.  
  
"Are you ok?! What happened?", he asked frantically.  
  
"I just got freaked out when I saw Marshall on top of me. Sorry if I woke you up," I explained.  
  
"That's ok. I was just going to-".  
  
Tyler paused and just stood there, clutching his stomach. Sweat began to form on his forehead as he dashed to the bathroom. The next thing I knew, he was vomiting into the toilet. My face scrunched up at the sound of it. Tyler must've had a pretty bad hangover.  
  
I decided to go to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat for breakfast. Freddy finally woke up and came out of his bedroom. He looked at the closed bathroom door and shook his head, knowing all too well what his roommate was doing in there.  
  
"You see what I have to put up with everyday?", he said in an irritated tone, walking over to me.  
  
"Oh come on, he can't be that bad," I replied lightly, defending Tyler.  
  
"Well, most of the time. I'm Freddy Bender by the way. You must be Christine, right?", he asked.  
  
"Yup. It's nice to finally meet you, Freddy," I said with a smile.  
  
As we were making pancakes, I got to know Freddy better. He was a hockey player for Wentworth Institute of Technology in Boston. His other hobbies included the guitar and singing. I was surprised when he told me that he didn't have a girlfriend. In the end, it was because he wanted to wait until he found the right girl.  
  
"You know Ty has a thing for you, right?", he remarked with a grin.  
  
"We're just friends," I replied, slightly blushing.  
  
While Freddy and I were eating, Tyler showed up in a pair of khaki shorts and a dark gray tshirt. Taking a shower sure made him look a lot better than he did a while ago. The stubble from his chin had been shaved off, too. Freddy went to go shower after he had finished his food, leaving me alone with Tyler.  
  
The both of us ate in silence and then Tyler offered to wash the dishes. I had no idea why he was being all quiet this morning. Once Freddy finished using the bathroom, I went to shower, putting on a coral-colored summer dress afterwards. My hair was up in a French braid with a thin silver headband.  
  
Freddy had already left and Tyler was sitting on the couch watching TV with Marshall when I came out. He scooted over to make room for me and I sat down next to him. Why wasn't Tyler talking to me? I was about to ask him what was going on when he finally spoke.  
  
"Christine, you have no idea how sorry I am about what happened last night. I know you're really mad and-".  
  
"Tyler, it's ok. I'm not mad," I quickly interrupted. He gave me an inquisitive look.  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No. To be honest, I thought the whole situation was just plain funny. Growing up with the captain of the football team as my older brother, I got used to seeing guys get drunk. They end up doing crazy things without even knowing it. You never meant to do what you did. It was just the alcohol," I told him.  
  
"But you seemed pretty mad when you left the club," Tyler remarked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The only thing that made me angry was seeing you make out with that blonde puck slut," I admitted, feeling my temper rise. To my surprise, Tyler started to laugh. What was so funny?  
  
"Were you jealous of Melissa?", he teased.  
  
"I was not! I just don't get how you have the nerve to make out with someone when you don't even know who they are," I snapped.  
  
"Like you said, alcohol makes us guys do crazy things," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and then Tyler started tickling me.  
  
"Stop it!", I giggled, grabbing a pillow to shield myself.  
  
We both ended up falling off the couch, with me on top of Tyler. It was quite awkward, especially since Marshall's eyes were on us the whole time. I quickly got up and straightened out my dress. Tyler suggested we take Marshall out for a walk in the park, which I thought was a lovely idea. I decided to pack us some lunch too in case we got hungry.  
  
"That dress looks cute on you," Tyler complimented as we were driving to Franklin Park. Marshall let out a bark. "See, even my dog agrees."  
  
"Thanks," I said, smiling at him, then I looked back at Marshall. "You look great yourself, boy."  
  
When we got to the park, several other people were there. Most of them had barbecues set up while others played golf. The weather was absolutely gorgeous today, without a cloud in sight. Tyler and I walked Marshall along the park trails, occasionally stopping for him to sign some autographs.  
  
After about an hour, we both got hungry so we decided to head on down to the pond to eat our  
lunch, which consisted of turkey sandwiches, potato salad, grapes, chips, and cookies. Tyler's phone started ringing while he was finishing his sandwich. He got up and went to answer it.  
  
"I was talking to Milan. He wants us to come over to his house for dinner tonight," Tyler said when he came back.  
  
"That's so nice of him. Did he invite anyone else?", I asked.  
  
"Nope, just us," Tyler replied with a grin.  
  
***  
  
After Tyler had finished showing me around Boston Harbor, we headed to Milan's house, which was located on the other end of the city. His wife opened the door for us when we got there. She had a warm smile on her face and she gave me a hug.  
  
"Wow, Milan was right. You are very pretty. I'm Brittany. Come on in," she said. Brittany gave me a tour of the house while Tyler went to look for Milan outside.  
  
"Don't you have a daughter?", I asked her when we got to the second floor.  
  
"We do, but she's asleep right now," she replied.  
  
We joined the guys out in the backyard for dinner afterwards. I mostly talked to Brittany the whole time. She had prepared a huge meal for us, including cheesecake for dessert. Milan sure was lucky to marry a woman like her.  
  
"Tell me, are you and Tyler dating?", Brittany asked while the both of us were washing the dishes.  
  
"Oh no. He's just showing me around since I just moved here," I said.  
  
"He sure likes you, though. I can tell by the way he looks at you," Brittany remarked.  
  
It was soon getting late so Tyler and I decided to leave. We thanked Milan and his wife for having us over and then drove back to Tyler's. I nearly fell asleep in the car until Marshall's bark woke me up. That dog sure was something. I changed into a tshirt and shorts when we got home, then headed out to the couch, only to find Tyler making himself comfortable there.  
  
"You can sleep in my bedroom. I'll just take the couch," he declared.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I actually want the couch. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep."  
  
Tyler just laid there and wouldn't move. I was beginning to get really impatient with him and was about to walk off to his bedroom when he grabbed my arm, pulling me down on top of him.  
  
"Jesus, what was that for?!", I exclaimed.  
  
I turned my body around to face him and looked into his brown eyes, which were lit up in amusement. I swear, I could stare at Tyler all day. He brushed a stray piece of hair from my face and opened his mouth to say something. I instantly felt a jolt rush throughout my body at his slight touch. Tyler's face suddenly grew serious as he began to speak.  
  
"Christine, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. Ever since we met, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought that night at the game would be the last time I ever saw you. Brad and the other guys kept telling me that I'd find someone else, but you're the only one I want to be with. You have no idea how happy I was when we ran into each other at the beach."  
  
I remained motionless on top of Tyler's body as I took in every single word he just said. I knew this would happen sooner or later. It was just a matter of when. I got off of Tyler and we both sat up. It took me a while to be able to put what I wanted to say into words. This time, I would be honest with him like he had been with me.  
  
"I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't feel the same way. It's just, I'm afraid of falling for someone only to have them hurt me in the end, you know?", I said quietly.  
  
Tears began to fall down my cheeks and I turned my head the other way so that Tyler couldn't see me crying. Instead, he pulled me close to him and tilted my face up so that I was looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Christine, listen to me. You are the funniest, smartest, most beautiful girl I've ever met, and you've got a personality like none other. If your ex-boyfriend wasn't able to see that, then he didn't deserve you," Tyler asserted.  
  
"But I thought you've always wanted to live the single life," I remarked.  
  
"I did until I met you. Christine, don't you see why we keep running into each other? It's because we're meant to be together," Tyler replied with certainty. He continued. "I know the last thing you want right now is a relationship, but I'm not giving up on you."  
  
I had no idea Tyler felt this way about me. The words my mom had said to me back at the airport rang in my head. Would I be willing to have a new beginning with Tyler? He by far was the greatest guy I've ever met and nothing made me happier than being with him. I mean, what were the chances I'd find someone else like him in my life? I finally decided it was time I moved on from the past and open my heart up to Tyler.  
  
"Well, you don't have to wait anymore," I spoke after moments of silence. Tyler's face instantly lit up.  
  
"Wait, are you saying that you'll be my girlfriend?", he quickly asked.  
  
I nodded my head and Tyler smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. He gave me a huge hug and we just stayed like that until he finally pulled away to look at me.  
  
"Christine, I promise to never hurt you. From now on, you'll be the only girl in my life. You trust me, right?," he said, his deep brown eyes penetrating through mine.  
  
"Of course I do," I replied with a smile.  
  
The both of us ended up falling asleep on the couch with our arms wrapped around each other. I never would've ever imagined being in this position just a couple of years ago. Who knew that I'd end up becoming the girlfriend of Tyler Seguin after moving to Boston? I had no idea what this relationship had in store for us, but I was willing to face it all, as long as we were together.

 

**A/N- Yay, Christine and Tyler are finally a couple! He better not break her heart like Karl did. You never know though...And if you still haven't seen the story trailer yet, here's the link:  
**

**_http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQi42J2_7Io_   
**


	19. Chapter 19- He's Mine

Thunder clapped in the distance as I stirred, unable to go back to sleep. It was nearing morning so I decided to just wake up. I turned around to be greeted by Tyler's smiling face. His arm still had a secure grip around my body. Waking up next to him made me feel content and safe at the same time.  
  
"Did you sleep well?", he asked me.  
  
"Very. So, do you have anything planned for today?"  
  
"Brad's having a party at his place tonight. He's got a massive outdoor hot tub, too," Tyler replied.  
  
"Sounds fun," I said with a smile.  
  
That's when I remembered that I had forgotten to bring my swimsuit. I'll just buy one at the mall later. We both got off the couch and Tyler went to shower. The weather sure didn't look promising. Hopefully it'd clear up in time for Brad's party. I decided to call my brother to see how he was doing with football camp.  
  
"What's up lil sis?"  
  
I pondered whether to tell Aaron about me and Tyler yet or wait until later. How would he react? I took a deep breath and opted to spill the news. The sooner the better, right?  
  
"I'm dating Tyler Seguin," I confessed.  
  
"Are you serious?! No way!", he exclaimed in disbelief. "Do mom and dad know?"  
  
"No...," I said slowly.  
  
"Christine, listen to me. Tyler is going to be nothing but trouble. I mean come on, he's a hot shot hockey player in the NHL. What makes you think he won't hurt you like Karl did?" Aaron objected, raising his voice.  
  
"He's nothing like Karl!", I protested.  
  
"How did this even happen?", he demanded.  
  
"I ran into him at the beach a few days ago and we hung out. For god's sake Aaron, he remembered me from last winter. Doesn't that have to mean something?!" Silence overcame us both and all I could hear was the sound of Aaron's heavy breathing on the other end.  
  
"Do you trust him?", he finally spoke.  
  
"If I didn't, why would I even be dating him?", I replied coldly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for making you angry. I just don't want to see my baby sister heartbroken again," he said with a sigh.  
  
"It's ok. How's NFL camp?", I asked him, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Great. Our first game of the season is against the Packers in a few weeks."  
  
At that moment, Tyler walked into the living room...with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyebrows were creased and he looked at me questioningly. My eyes widened at the sight and I had to blink my eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving me.  
  
"Umm, I have to go. I'll talk to you later," I muttered to Aaron, setting my phone down. I headed over to Tyler, forcing myself not to stare at his abs.  
  
"What's going on? I heard you yelling out here. Was that your ex on the phone?", Tyler asked.  
  
"No, it was just my brother," I reassured. "He's training with the Colts right now."  
  
"Your brother plays for the Colts?!", he exclaimed. I nodded. "Wow, he must be good. Hey, you still didn't tell me why you were yelling at him."  
  
"I told Aaron how we were dating and he said that you'd end up hurting me like my ex did. It's not like all the guys in the world are cheaters. I know he's just looking out for me, but I can make my own decisions," I explained.  
  
"I don't blame him. If any of my sisters went through what you did, I sure wouldn't want them around any guys for quite a while, too," he said.  
  
I just wanted to wrap my arms around Tyler and hug him right then and there. He was so sweet and understanding. What more could you ask for in a guy? Marshall finally woke up and dashed over to us, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I bent down to give him a pat when he began to tug on Tyler's towel. It dropped to the floor and I shrieked, quickly shielding my poor eyes with my hands.  
  
"Oh my god, Tyler!"  
  
"Shit!", Tyler exclaimed as he ran to the bathroom, stark naked. I laughed so hard, my eyes began to water.  
  
He came back moments later with a pair of jeans and a black v-neck top, his face bright red from the incident earlier. I was way too close to having to come face to face with his...you know what.  
  
"Sorry about that," Tyler apologized with a sheepish grin. I playfully punched his arm then went to go shower.  
  
Since there was barely any food left in the fridge, we decided to go out for breakfast. First, Tyler wanted to drop Marshall off at Brad's so that he could watch over him while we were gone. I walked to the front porch with Tyler, Marshall trailing behind.  
  
"Morning, Ty. Christine," Brad greeted when he opened the door for us, still in his pjs.  
  
"Would you mind watching Marshall for me? Just for a few hours?", Tyler asked.  
  
"No problem. You two have fun," Brad replied with a grin, winking at me.  
  
"We will. See you tonight," I said. Tyler asked me where I liked to eat and I told him anywhere was fine. He ended up driving to Perkins. When we got there, everyone's eyes turned to look at us.  
  
"Tyler, is that you?", one guy asked, walking towards us. He was a waiter that looked around our age, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Shane? Man, I haven't seen you in years!", Tyler exclaimed, giving him a brotherly hug. "You work here?"  
  
"Yup, until college starts next week," Shane said. "Looks like you brought someone with you," he remarked, smiling at me.  
  
"This is Christine Miller, my girlfriend," Tyler told him, wrapping his arm around my waist. Those words made me feel all tingly inside and I couldn't help but blush.  
  
"So you've finally decided to settle down?", Shane teased, elbowing Tyler in the ribs.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Shane led us to a table and kept us company while we ate. He and Tyler used to go to middle and high school together back in Brampton. We informed him about Brad's party and he said that he'd try to make it. Like me, Shane was a huge Bruins fan, too.  
  
After breakfast, Tyler took me to the mall so I could buy a swimsuit. Our relationship was pretty obvious to the public now, so we weren't afraid to be seen together. I walked into Victoria's Secret and Tyler surprisingly went in with me. There were other guys in here too, so it wasn't that awkward.  
  
"Ooh, this one looks cute," I said, holding up a melon-colored bikini adorned with silver rhinestones. Tyler searched through the racks and dug out a light blue bikini...that was extremely tiny and skimpy-looking.  
  
"Damn, I'd sure love to see you in this," he said with a smirk.  
  
"In your dreams, Seguin," I replied, eyeing the bikini with disgust.  
  
He laughed and put it back. I decided to take the melon one then went to go pay for it, but Tyler beat me to the checkout and handed the cashier his credit card.  
  
"I could've bought it myself, you know," I protested after he had made the purchase.  
  
"Most girls would've said thank you," he said, grinning.  
  
I rolled my eyes and then the both of us left the shop, with Tyler's arm draped around my shoulder. We drank at Starbucks then headed out of the mall. The light drizzles of rain from before now turned into a vicious downpour. We ran across the parking lot and quickly climbed into his BMW.  
  
My clothes were soaking. I could see Tyler's abs right through his damp shirt. He looked so sexy, especially with his hair all wet. I wonder if he knew how bad I wanted to kiss him right now. Tyler leaned over to remove a wet strand of hair from my face and before I knew it, he placed his lips on mine. Sparks immediately ignited throughout my entire body.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Tyler tasted like mocha and peppermint from the drink he had earlier. He held my face in his hands as our lips moved in sync. He gently tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth, causing me to moan slightly. I quickly pulled away before things got too steamy, even though I was quite reluctant about ending our passionate kiss. Tyler just stared at me and to be honest, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.  
  
***  
  
It was 5 in the evening and both Tyler and I were getting ready to go to Brad's. Most of the guys didn't even know that we were a couple yet, not even Brad. Tyler said he'd tell everyone once we got there. I still couldn't believe that we had kissed earlier. It was so romantic, with the rain pouring outside and everything.  
  
I wore a tank top and shorts over my bikini and left my hair in a messy bun. When we arrived at Brad's, there were already a bunch of other cars parked in his driveway and along the curb. Luckily, the rain had died down earlier.  
  
Tyler led me inside and we were greeted by several people that I remembered seeing at the club. Shane, whom we saw this morning, was also present. Brad was out in the back setting up the grill.  
  
"You guys want anything to drink?", he asked us.  
  
"I'll have a lemonade," I replied.  
  
"Me too," Tyler said, giving my hand a squeeze. I looked at him with surprise. Since when did he choose lemonade over beer? Was it because of what happened last time?  
  
"No beer?", Brad questioned his friend.  
  
"Maybe later," Tyler replied.  
  
He gave me a knowing glance then went to join his friends by the hot tub. I helped Sarah, Brad's cousin, with grilling the hot dogs and burgers. When the food was ready, everyone headed outside to eat. Marshall ran over to me and I bent down to give him a pat on the head.  
  
"I missed you too, boy," I said. He licked my cheek then nodded towards the fence. I assumed he wanted to go for a walk. I discarded my plate then went to go find Tyler, who was inside playing pool.  
  
"You wanna go into the hot tub?", he asked me.  
  
"Later. I'm gonna go take Marshall out for a walk. I'll be back soon," I told him.  
  
"Should I come with you?"  
  
"No, I got it," I reassured him. He quickly kissed me on the cheek then went back to his game of pool with Nick, who was staring at us wide-eyed.  
  
I hooked Marshall's leash onto his collar then headed out the front door. A light breeze ruffled the trees. I walked him all the way down to the lake, where he did his business. We were just in time to see the sun set, too.  
  
It was getting dark out so I took Marshall back to Brad's. I went out to the back to see Tyler in the hot tub with his friends, along with several girls. Sure enough, Melissa was one of them, and she was drooling at Tyler like a lovesick dog. A wave of jealousy flowed through my veins as I peeled my tank top and shorts off. I caught Tyler staring at my butt as I climbed in next to him.  
  
"Wow, you look hot, babe" he complimented, eyeing my bikini with approval. Tyler placed one of his arms around my shoulder and pulled my body against his rock-hard chest.  
  
"Have you been working out, Ty? I swear, you look even more muscular than the last time I saw you," Melissa's voice spoke. My eyes narrowed as I glared at her.  
  
"Sorry, Melissa, but I'm off the market," Tyler replied, winking at me.  
  
"What do you mean?", she asked. By then, everyone else was staring at us, waiting to hear what Tyler had to say.  
  
"I already have a girlfriend, and she's sitting right here next to me," he told her. A look of satisfaction crossed my face. That's right, Melissa...Tyler's no longer yours to toy with anymore.  
  
"Finally! Way to go, Ty!", one guy congratulated.  
  
A few other people pitched in, whistling and hollering. Melissa gave me a death glare before stepping out of the hot tub. Brad gave us the 'I knew it' look before chucking a beer at Tyler. It was the only one he drank all night. Once the party ended, we stayed behind to help Brad clean up.  
  
"You better be good to her or I'll beat your ass up," he said to Tyler as we were about to leave.  
  
"Don't worry, man. I will," he replied with a chuckle.  
  
On our way home, I ended up falling asleep in the car and Tyler had to carry me inside to his bed. He climbed in next to me and pulled the covers over our bodies as we both fell into a deep sleep. I only had two more days left with him before I had to go back to Harvard. Then after that, I wouldn't be able to see him as much. The thought of leaving Tyler almost made me want to cry.


	20. Chapter 20- Moments to Remember

"Whoa, where did you come from?", Freddy asked me with a surprised tone the next morning. He was sorting the groceries he had just bought into the fridge.  
  
"Umm, Tyler's bedroom," I replied honestly.  
  
"Wait what?! I'm gone for a day and you two are already sleeping together?", he exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Oh no, we haven't gotten that far yet," I quickly assured... Although the thought of it rather intrigued me. Why was Freddy acting all clueless like this? I suddenly realized that he may not have been aware of me and Tyler's relationship."Did Tyler not tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?", he demanded, anxious to know.  
  
"Well, he and I decided to give dating a shot," I stated.  
  
"You serious? Christine, that's awesome! Ty cares about you so much, you know?" Freddy immediately ran into Tyler's room and jumped onto his bed, instantly waking him up.  
  
"Dude, what the hell are you doing in here?!", Tyler yelled.  
  
"Congrats on your new girlfriend, Segs. Man, I'm so happy for you," Freddy said, tousling his best friend's hair.  
  
"Believe me, I am too," he replied, flashing me a huge smile.  
  
Tyler got up and then the three of us went out for breakfast. Freddy left afterwards since he had pre-season hockey practice with his team over at Wentworth. Being that I only had two days left in Boston, Tyler made it a priority to take me to all of his favorite attractions here.  
  
We spent most of our morning at the New England Aquarium and Museum of Fine Arts. After lunch, the both of us visited Fenway Park, and I bought a Red Sox jersey for the game we'd attend tomorrow against the Yankees. I didn't even know when Tyler got those tickets, but I sure was looking forward to attending my first baseball game here in Boston. Who knows, I might even catch a fly ball for the first time.  
  
That night, we had dinner at a pizza shop by the harbor. Tyler's plans for tomorrow were sure going to keep us occupied the whole day. Apart from the Red Sox game, he had also made reservations for the Harbor Island ferry to take us out to Georges Island in the afternoon.  
  
"Where are we going?", I asked Tyler in the car when I realized that he wasn't driving on the usual freeway back home.  
  
"Winchester," he replied with a grin.  
  
"Is it far?"  
  
"Nope, we're almost there actually," Tyler said, resting his hand on my thigh.  
  
About five minutes later, we were entering an extremely high-class looking neighborhood. Each house had a stunning landscape and the trees were trimmed to perfection. Tyler parked the car in front of a huge brick house and got out to open the door for me.  
  
"Whose place is this?", I asked him with curiosity.  
  
"Mine. You like it?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Let me guess, those cars in the driveway belong to you, too?" Tyler nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you around," he said, walking me to his front door.  
  
Once we were inside, Tyler switched on the lights to reveal a massive living room that consisted of a fireplace, flat-screen TV, and leather couch. A coffee table stood in the middle, with several sports magazines scattered on top of it. The walls were painted a light mocha color, which gave the interior a contemporary feel to it.  
  
Further down the hall was the kitchen. It looked pretty empty apart from the fridge, toaster, and stove. I could tell that Tyler didn't come to this house that often, the reason being that he mostly lived in his apartment.  
  
"So, what do you think?", he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the counter.  
  
"It's beautiful...and _very_ spacious. When did you buy it?"  
  
"About a year ago. Hey, maybe when you're done getting your Master's degree, you can move in here with me," Tyler teased.  
  
"We'll see," I said with a smile.  
  
Six years was quite a ways off from now, so I couldn't promise anything yet. Building up a long-term relationship required a lot of commitment and time, but one could easily just destroy it all. Like they say, it may take up to several years before you're able to confess your love for that special someone, but breaking up with them takes merely a few seconds.  
  
That pretty much summed up my last relationship with Karl. As for Tyler, we still have quite a long road ahead of us, but hopefully the ride'll be smooth. You never know, though, because life can play the cruelest tricks on us. You just have to keep on wishing for the best.  
  
Tyler led me out the back door and I was faced with the biggest pool I'd ever seen. I swear, if this house was mine, I'd just stay home all day and enjoy it. The wind started to pick up so we decided to head back inside. Tyler showed me around upstairs and then we went down to his basement, which had a home theater and pool table.  
  
"You want anything to drink?", he offered.  
  
"No thanks. So, are we sleeping here tonight?", I asked him.  
  
"Yup. I was actually planning on having us stay here until you leave," he said.  
  
We decided to watch a movie, but my eyes kept glancing over at my boyfriend during most of it. I could still make out the features of Tyler's defined face, even in the dark. His full lips, strong jaw, and high cheekbones. The smell of musk-scented cologne radiating from his body. And that's when my sexual frustrations really got to me.  
  
I wanted him so bad right now, it almost hurt. Just picturing his insanely hot body on top of me made my mind go nuts. I didn't even realize that I was biting my bottom lip until it began to sting.  
  
"Are you ok, babe?", Tyler asked me with a low chuckle.  
  
My lustful thoughts got the better of me and before I knew it, I grabbed Tyler's face and full-on kissed him on the lips. He was taken by surprise but kissed me back with just as much force, tangling his fingers in my hair. I found myself being pulled onto Tyler's lap and immediately, I felt the arousal in his jeans as I straddled him. Looks like I wasn't the only one getting turned on.  
  
Tyler's kisses shifted downwards to my neck, his lips brushing the soft, sensitive skin. I moaned, pulling him even closer to me, as he began to suck on the sweet spot right below my earlobe. My hips grinded against his, causing him to elicit a deep groan.  
  
"Bedroom, now," I gasped.  
  
Tyler lifted himself off the couch and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me upstairs, our lips never breaking contact. When we got to his room, he kicked the door shut with his foot before placing me onto the bed. I flipped over so that Tyler was underneath me, then quickly worked on ridding him of his tshirt before throwing it to the floor. My hands stroked his smooth chest as I made my way down to his abs and v-lines.  
  
"You're perfect, Ty," I whispered in his ear.  
  
"No I'm not, babe," Tyler said softly with a smile as his hand reached up to lightly caress my cheek. He grabbed the hem of my tank top and I helped him pull it over my head. "Holy shit", Tyler muttered under his breath as his lust-filled eyes raked over my body.  
  
Thank goodness I was wearing my sexy, pink lace bra. I wouldn't want Tyler to see me in some plain, ugly one. He rolled over so that I laid underneath him once again. Light kisses were placed against my chest before Tyler completely took my bra off. The cool air hit my nipples, making them instantly hard. I felt him take one into his mouth as I groaned with pleasure, grabbing onto his hair.  
  
His lips trailed downwards, exploring every inch of my skin. I lay helpless beneath him as my body lit on fire from his hot, seductive movements. Tyler's hands fumbled with the zipper of my shorts and he slid them down my legs, leaving me in only my panties.  
  
He stood up to take off his jeans and boxers, then retrieved a condom from his nightstand. My mouth watered at the sight of his tall, athletic body. All the tattoos made him look even more sexy and desirable. The minute he got back on top of me was when I couldn't wait anymore. I needed him. Now.  
  
"Tyler, take me. Please," I begged. A smirk instantly grew on Tyler's face. He hooked a finger into the waistband of my panties and slowly slid them halfway down my legs.  
  
And with that, he pushed himself into my throbbing core and I moaned loudly. It felt so good and I never wanted him to stop. Tyler kissed my neck and jaw as his length continued to move inside of me. I raised my hips, deepening his thrusts as my nails dug into his broad shoulders. He already had me crying out his name within the first couple of minutes as he took my body to places it had never been before.  
  
As soon as we finally reached our climax, Tyler placed a kiss on my forehead before rolling off of me to lie on his back. Our chests were heaving and I panted wildly, struggling to regain my normal breathing.  
  
"You tired?", he asked, pulling me close to him. I nodded in response and let out a yawn.  
  
"Good night, Tyler," I mumbled against his chest.  
  
"Good night, Christine" he said, intertwining our legs.  
  
Tonight had definitely been a night I'd never forget for as long as I lived.  
  
***  
  
The sunlight peered through the window the next morning, accompanied by the cool, ocean breeze. My eyes fluttered open to see Tyler's face hovering just inches away from mine. He was propped up on one elbow, the sheets covering his waist down.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," he greeted with a smile.  
  
"I don't think I've ever slept so well my entire life," I remarked with a sigh, stretching my arms.  
The memories of last night lingered in my mind.  
  
"I know, me too. Listen, I'm gonna head back to my apartment real quick to grab your stuff," Tyler said, getting out of bed. He went over to his dresser and tossed me a tshirt. "You can wear this for now."  
  
I quickly put his tshirt on then climbed back under the covers. Once Tyler left, I decided to watch some TV. I wonder what emotions were running through his mind during our passionate night of sex. Did being with me feel any different to him than the other girls he'd slept with?  
  
Once Tyler came back, I went to shower, changing into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my Red Sox jersey. When it was Tyler's turn, I headed out to the kitchen to see if he had any food for breakfast. There were eggs, peppers, cheese, and ham in the fridge, so I decided to put my culinary skills to the test and make omelets.  
  
"Man, this tastes great. Nice work", Tyler praised as we were eating. He also had his Red Sox jersey on and a matching cap to go with it.  
  
"Thanks," I replied, beaming.  
  
Once we were finished with our food, Tyler washed the dishes and I wiped the table. The ferry was scheduled to leave at 11, which meant that we had exactly an hour to get to the harbor. Since it was Saturday, traffic was something we didn't have to worry about. No doubt downtown Boston would be packed tonight, though, because of the baseball game.  
  
People were buzzing as we arrived at the docks. Lucky for us, the weather was absolutely gorgeous today, without a cloud in sight. Tyler and I boarded the ferry, along with several other tourists. It'd take approximately half an hour to get to Georges Island.  
  
The ride went by pretty fast and before we knew it, the island came into view. Fort Warren stood tall for all the visitors to see. Tyler and I spent most of our time there and we hiked along the trails, occasionally stopping for him to sign autographs. The island also offered a ranger-guided tour, which we went on. After eating lunch at a small restaurant, it was time to take the ferry back to Boston Harbor.  
  
Since the weather was so nice, Tyler and I decided to drive back to his house to grab our swimsuits so that we could pay a visit to the beach. When we got there, I spread my towel out on the sand and pulled out a bottle of tanning lotion from my purse.  
  
"Would you mind putting some of this on my back?", I asked Tyler with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Not at all," he replied eagerly, removing his sunglasses.  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
***  
  
Fenway Park was absolutely crowded tonight. The ramps were all filled up so Tyler had to park on the streets. When we entered the stadium, he led us to our seats, which were located in the lower section, behind the umpire.  
  
During the sixth inning, a fly ball hit by a Yankees player came soaring towards our section, and to my utter amazement, I easily caught it with the palm of my hand. And let me tell you, it was a moment I'd always remember. Not everyone gets to catch fly balls at baseball games. Lucky for me, I was in the right place at the right time. After the ninth inning, the Red Sox had defeated their visting team, with a score of 6-4.  
  
All of the Red Sox fans, including Tyler and I, headed over to the bar and grill by the stadium afterwards to celebrate our victory over the New York Yankees. As we were driving back to Winchester, Tyler got a phone call from his captain, Zdeno Chara. He looked over at me after their conversation had ended, with a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
"Turns out I have a meeting with the team tomorrow morning at 8 and then a charity event to go to afterwards. So much for having you stay over with me tonight," Tyler said with a deep sigh.  
  
"That's ok. Savannah'll be back in the morning anyways," I told him with a sad smile.  
  
Once we got to Tyler's house, I grabbed all of my stuff from his bedroom, remembering the amazing night we had there. The drive back to Harvard felt way quicker than it usually did. Tyler walked me to my dorm and we stood at the door. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Ty. I absolutely loved spending the week with you," I said, throwing my arms around his neck. He pulled my body against his and wrapped me into a warm embrace.  
  
"I did too," he replied, kissing the top of my head. As soon as we pulled apart, the tears escaped from my eyes and I couldn't control it.  
  
"I'll miss you," I told him.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. We'll see each other again soon," Tyler asserted, wiping away my tears.  
He leaned down to kiss me on the lips as his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip, demanding entrance into my mouth, which I granted. The moment our tongues made contact, my insides melted completely.  
  
"You should go now, it's late," I mumbled against Tyler's lips, gently pushing him away.  
  
"Good luck with college," he said with a smile, kissing me one last time before turning to leave.  
  
"Have a great season."  
  
"Oh, we will," Tyler called out over his shoulder.  
  
I watched as my boyfriend got into his car and drove off. He had somehow managed to worm his way into my life after just a single encounter at the airport and now, he was such an important part of it. Giving my heart to Tyler had definitely not been easy, but I trusted him to keep it safe, as long as it was in his possession.

 

**A/N- Now that Christine and Tyler are going to be busy with their own personally lives, they won't be seeing each other on a regular basis anymore. That'll play a part in their relationship for sure. Read on to see what happens and remember to comment!  
**


	21. Chapter 21- Life at Harvard

College was definitely a lot more challenging and demanding than high school had been. The MBA marketing and financing courses I took over at the business school were extremely difficult, but I managed to do pretty well.  
  
Most people would find it quite boring and stressful, but being the math whiz that I was, I had no problem with all the calculations we were required to do, especially the ones that involved the stock market. My GPA was still up at a 4.0, and I hoped that it'd stay that way. Who knows, I could even get out of college with my Master's degree in four or five years instead of six. It'd sure take a lot of work and effort, though.  
  
The NHL season had been back on ever since last month. Even though Tyler was constantly at practice with the Bruins and away during their games, he still kept in touch with me. I hadn't seen him since that night outside my dorm after the Sox game, and god did I miss him.  
  
Just two weeks ago, the Bruins had a home game here at TD Garden against the Capitals, but I unfortunately couldn't make it. An exam had been scheduled for the following day after that game, so I made it a priority to stay in my dorm and study. I still called Tyler to wish him luck and they ended up winning, so that was good.  
  
When Thanksgiving came, I drove down to Boston to spend it with my uncle and aunt. They were looking forward to meeting Tyler and I told them that he'd be in town soon. The thing was, whenever I had free time, Tyler was somewhere other than Boston. That made it even more difficult to see him.  
  
My parents had found out about my relationship with Tyler just last month when I finally decided to tell them. Like Aaron, my mom had been shocked at first, but in the end, she was happy for me.  
  
"See, I knew guys would be chasing after you over there," she had said.  
  
On the other hand, my dad didn't handle the news so well. He told me that dating someone with a reputation like Tyler was a huge mistake on my part. We argued for what seemed like forever, with me defending Tyler the whole time. In the end, my dad warned me to be careful and not fall too fast for Tyler, even though I'm pretty sure I already was.  
  
It was a cold and snowy Friday evening in December. Savannah and I had been invited to a party over at the boys' fraternity. She had a major crush on Andrew Wendell, a linebacker for the Harvard football team. He was a junior in college this year, along with most of the other people here. There were only a few freshmen and sophomores, including us.  
  
"Hey, Christine," I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
I turned towards the door to see Damon Parker standing there with his friends, Sean and Drew. Damon was one of the few guys I knew that succeeded with both academics and athletics. Not only was he the smartest guy in his marketing class, but Harvard also named him one of the best quarterbacks of the season.  
  
His goal was to take over his father's business once he got out of college, which I thought was pretty fascinating. We had become close friends ever since we first met at a party two months ago. Damon was a sophomore though, so he'd graduate a year before I would. Like me, he was also aiming for an MBA degree.  
  
Being around him felt like being around my older brother. They were both alike in several ways, personality-wise. Their facial characteristics were similar too, but Damon's hair was a more dirty-blondish color.  
  
"Hey Damon, I didn't know you'd be here. How was that test you took the other day?", I asked him.  
  
"I totally bombed it. And I thought four hours of studying the night before would pay off," he replied with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Hey, don't let it get to you. So what, it was just one test," I said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"True. Man, I really need a break from all of this. Thank god we get a month off after Christmas," he remarked.  
  
Around midnight, the football guys got really drunk and they went insane. Andrew Wendell would not keep his hands to himself and he ended up taking some blonde cheerleader to his bedroom. Savannah had gone to look for the bathroom, but she accidentally walked in on the two of them in Andrew's room. The next thing I knew, she was running down the stairs, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Savannah stuttered through her tears, dragging me towards the door.  
  
"Hey, where are you girls going?", I heard Damon call out.  
  
"We're leaving!", I yelled over the loud music.  
  
Damon weaved his way amongst the crowd of people and headed over to us. I quickly explained to him why Savannah was crying and then he offered to drive the both of us back to our dorm, since neither mine nor Savannah's car was with us. Besides, the weather conditions weren't meant for walking in anyways.  
  
I didn't see why she had to go crushing on guys like Andrew in the first place. There were so many other guys better than him, like Damon for example. When we arrived, Savannah went straight inside but I stayed behind to talk to Damon for a minute.  
  
"Could you do me a huge favor?", I asked him.  
  
"Sure," he replied with a grin.  
  
"It's about Savannah. I feel really bad for her after what happened at that party with Andrew, so I was wondering if you could maybe ask her out on a date sometime. Just to get her mind off of him, you know?", I said. Damon's face immediately fell.  
  
"Listen, I think Savannah's a really great person, but I can't do that," he lightly objected.  
  
"Why? I'm not trying to be pushy or anything. I just thought that you liked her."  
  
"I do, but only as a friend. Besides, I like someone else," he admitted, absently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
"Really? Who?", I asked anxiously.  
  
"Never mind. She probably doesn't even like me back," Damon said with a sigh. I gave him a weird look, but decided to just leave it at that.  
  
"Ok then. Well, I'm gonna head inside now. Thanks for the ride," I replied.  
  
"No problem. Good night."  
  
Little did I know that the minute I stepped out of the car, a look of sadness and defeat had crossed Damon's face.  
  
***  
  
Christmas was coming up in two weeks and I sure was looking forward to seeing my family again back in Minnesota. Aaron would be flying in from Indiana after his game against the Patriots. My parents had gone to several of the Colts' games already this season.  
  
College made it nearly impossible for me to attend any of my brother's games, which I felt really bad about. He was growing into a star player and I hadn't even been there to support him through any of it. Rumors were going around that the Colts might have a chance of making it to the Super Bowl in February. I promised myself that I'd be there to watch Aaron play if his team did make it.  
  
Savannah and I were outside putting up Christmas lights on our dorm building to get in the holiday spirit. I only had my Harvard sweatshirt on, which probably wasn't the wisest idea. I would've worn my jacket, but I had misplaced it at the mall last week. Stupid, I know.  
  
"Hey, guess what I have," Savannah said when we were back inside to warm up with hot chocolate.  
  
"What?", I asked. She pulled out a pair of tickets from her jean pocket.  
  
"Center ice seats to the Bruins game this Saturday," she replied, trying hard not to scream.  
  
"Oh my god, you're amazing!", I squealed, giving her a huge hug. "How on earth did you get them?"  
  
"Andrew's mom works at TD Garden so she gets a discount. He gave these to me just yesterday," she explained.  
  
"Wait a minute, are you two going out? Is that why you keep going over to the boys' dorm?", I questioned.  
  
"Yup," Savannah confirmed with a dreamy look on her face. "Andrew's so sweet when he's alcohol-free. Hey, is it ok if he comes to the game with us on Saturday?"  
  
"Sure, why not," I said with a smile.  
  
I was happy that Savannah had finally found someone. What happened between Andrew and that cheerleader at the party last week was probably just an accident. He had been drunk, just like most of the other people there. My mind instantly wandered to that night Tyler got drunk at the club back in August. I couldn't believe that it had been nearly four months since that day already. Where did the time go?  
  
That night in bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Tyler. I kept track of the Bruins' game schedule on my laptop, but I sure didn't remember seeing one scheduled for this Saturday in Boston, which was only three days away.  
  
Tyler always called me before every game his team played at the Garden, but why hadn't he called yet? Was he still out of town? I'd give anything just to have him by my side again. When I finally drifted off to sleep, tears began to slowly fall down my cheeks, but I didn't even know it.

 

**A/N- The purpose of this chapter was to introduce you guys to Damon Parker's character. After reading that car scene with him and Christine, I'm pretty sure most of you already have an idea of what was going on inside his head. He will play a _very_ important role in the story later on.**


	22. Chapter 22- Mood Swings

I found myself waking up with a coughing fit and pounding headache the following morning. No doubt I had caught a cold from being outside yesterday. My classes started in an hour, but I couldn't even get out of bed. The box of tissues sitting on my nightstand was now completely empty, due to the numerous times I had to blow my nose throughout the night.  
  
Savannah was gone since her classes started before mine. She had already used the last of my cold medicine, which meant that I had to drive over to Walgreen's to buy some more. If I hurried, I could stop by there before heading over to the business school. I attempted to sit up, which resulted in my body collapsing back onto the bed. Damn this headache.  
  
Just when things couldn't get any worse, there was a knock at the door. Who could possibly be up at 9 in the morning? I hoped it wasn't anyone important because I looked like a total mess right now. My grouchy mood instantly brightened the minute I opened the door.  
  
"Tyler?!", I exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Missed me?", Tyler asked with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Did I ever! He was about to throw his arms around me when I suddenly remembered the cold I had. Immediately, I pushed his body away from mine.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on?", he demanded with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"I don't want you catching my cold," I managed to say before letting out a sneeze.  
  
"Baby, I couldn't care less. Come here," he said, wrapping me into a huge hug. I inhaled Tyler's familar scent, simply enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again after all these months.  
  
"When did you get to Boston?", I mumbled against his jacket.  
  
"Just last night," he replied, stroking my hair as he kissed the the top of my head. Tyler shut the door then pulled away to take a good look at me. "You've lost weight since we last saw each other. College must be pretty rough, huh?"  
  
Speaking of college, wasn't I supposed to be getting ready right now? For god's sake, I hadn't even showered yet! Tyler's surprise arrival sure caught me off guard for a moment there.  
  
"Crap, I'm gonna be late for class!", I panicked, rushing towards the bathroom. Tyler suddenly grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving any further.  
  
"Whoa, you're not going anywhere with that cold of yours. Just call your professor and tell him that you need a day off or something," he ordered. I guess Tyler was right. Missing a day of college wouldn't hurt, right? Besides, I had already completed my work ahead of time.  
  
"You know what, that sounds like a great idea," I said with a smile after moments of contemplation.  
  
Tyler went to go sit on my bed as I called Professor Williams. He told me to get better soon and that I didn't have to worry about missing anything important. Once I hung up the phone, a wave of relief rushed over me as I walked towards my bed, sitting down next to Tyler.  
  
"You didn't have to drive all the way over here just to see me, you know," I remarked.  
  
"But I wanted to. You have no idea how much I miss your beautiful face," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"I missed you too, Ty," I said, resting my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my arm.  
  
"Well, now that I'm here, you'll be back to your healthy self in time for the game on Saturday," Tyler declared, standing up.  
  
"Wait, you're free for the whole day?"  
  
"Yup. Do you have any medication for that cold of yours?", he asked as he went to dig through the cabinets.  
  
"No, I ran out a while ago," I replied.  
  
Immediately, Tyler grabbed his keys and left to go buy some medicine over at Walgreen's since he didn't want me driving in my current state. I decided to go take a nice, hot shower to freshen up, changing into a pair of PINK sweatpants and hoodie afterwards.  
  
As I was making myself comfortable in bed, Tyler came back with several large paper bags in his hands. Apparently, he had also stopped by Panera Bread, which happened to be my all-time favorite restaurant. I watched as he placed all the food he had bought onto the table. There were mostly containers of hot soup, which I assumed was for my cold.  
  
"Holy crap, how much food did you buy?", I asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Well, since you can't go anywhere, I decided to bring your breakfast, lunch, and dinner to you,"  
Tyler replied with a grin. How sweet was he?  
  
We spent most of the day catching up on each other's lives. When I slept, Tyler would lie beside me and watch a movie on Netflix. Three bowls of soup and four pills later, I was already feeling better. After Tyler and I had finished the last of our food that night, it was time for him to leave.  
  
"Wait, who are you going to the game with on Saturday?", he asked me at the door.  
  
"Savannah and Andrew," I said.  
  
"Who's Andrew?", Tyler demanded with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Andrew is Savannah's boyfriend."  
  
"Oh. I just thought he was some new guy in your life," he teased.  
  
I gave Tyler a hug and kissed him on the cheek before heading back to my bed. Savannah probably was spending the night over at Andrew's. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have even gotten those exclusive Bruins tickets in the first place. Watching a hockey game from up close was sure going to be awesome, and I couldn't wait.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it," Andrew groaned in frustration.  
  
We had just entered the freeway on our way down to Boston, only to be faced with my worst nightmare...traffic. Apparently, some car had caught on fire up ahead of us by a few miles. Thank goodness we left early because at this rate, it'd take nearly two hours to get to the Garden.  
  
Being in the car with Savannah and Andrew seriously made me feel so awkward. They mostly talked to each other, only looking back to say a few words to me every now and then. I didn't want them to feel like I was a third wheel or anything. But on the other hand, Andrew had insisted I ride with them in the first place.  
  
It felt like forever until we finally arrived at TD Garden. And let me tell you, I had never seen as many cars at a sporting event as this one. The hockey and baseball games I went to back in Minnesota were never this crowded. It made sense though because Fenway Park and the Garden did have more seating than the Target Field and Xcel.  
  
The Bruins were warming up on the ice by the time we reached our seats, which were located a couple of rows behind the Avalanche players and their coach. And man was the view great. Being this close to the rink would sure make the game so much more intense.  
  
I spotted Tyler on the other side by the Bruins' bench with his coach, the both of them deep in conversation. Once they were finished talking, Coach Julien headed inside the locker room and Tyler skated a final lap around the rink, his face looking deep in thought. I wonder what was on his mind?  
  
The moment he reached my side of the rink, our eyes instantly made contact. I could feel my rapid heartbeat through my chest as a smile illuminated his whole face. Tyler motioned for me to come down onto the ice with him and I left my seat eagerly.  
  
"How'd you find me?", I asked Tyler when I got to him.  
  
"Easy, I just had to look for the prettiest face in this crowd," he replied with a wink. Immediately, my cheeks started to blush. "Hey, is your cold gone yet?" I nodded in response, looking up at his gorgeous face.  
  
Tyler took his helmet off and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against his hard, equipped chest. I stared into his deep brown eyes and before I knew it, Tyler's lips were on mine. He had to bend down quite a bit though since the skates made him even taller.  
  
I stood up on my tippy toes, wrapping my arms around Tyler's neck as he deepened the kiss. We were lost in our own world until the sound of someone coughing brought us back to reality. I quickly pulled apart from Tyler and looked to my right to find Milan Lucic standing there with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Hi, Christine," he greeted with a warm smile.  
  
"Hi, Milan," I replied, my cheeks flushed.  
  
"So, you ready to head into the locker room?", he asked, directing his attention to Tyler.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a sec," Tyler said. Milan skated off, leaving me alone with Tyler again.  
  
"Come spend the night with me after the game."  
  
"Whatever you want, Ty," I replied with a smile.  
  
"Sweet. I'll call you as soon as I can, ok?"  
  
"K. Good luck and don't get hurt," I said.  
  
"I won't," Tyler promised before he left.  
  
As I made my way back to Savannah and Andrew, I was aware of the stares I got from people in the crowd. It felt a bit intimidating until I realized that most of them were smiling at me...Except for one person. And it just so happened to be Melissa.  
  
"I'm surprised Tyler isn't bored of you yet. He used to bang my friends all the time but could never stay with just one girl. I don't get how the hell he ended up choosing you," she sneered.  
  
My current, cheerful mood instantly vanished as I immediately turned to face Melissa, my blood raging with fury. The smirk she had growing on her lips nearly made me lose my temper. It took every fiber of my being to resist throwing a punch at her, but somehow I was able to remain calm.  
  
"Cause he doesn't go for sex-starved sluts like you," I said through clenched teeth, my voice as cold as ice, before walking back to my seat. God, I hated that bitch.

 

**A/N- I thought it was so cute how Tyler made a surprise visit to Christine's dorm. That sure made up for him not calling her. As for Melissa, what she said to Christine was extremely rude, but the part about Tyler was true. Do you guys think he's completely changed now? Remember to leave a comment!  
**


	23. Chapter 23- Playing Rough

"Holy shit, those guys are not giving Seguin any space," Andrew commented during the third period.  
  
It was true. Ever since Tyler scored the Bruins' their third goal during a power play in the second period, the Avalanche defense made sure that he was guarded at all times. The puck hadn't been passed to him ever since the start of the period, and boy was he mad.  
  
Landeskog, a left winger for the Avalanche, currently had possession of the puck, making his way down towards the goal. He passed it to his teammate, McGinn, who was wide open. Out of nowhere, Tyler came speeding towards the both of them, attempting to steal the puck. Once he finally had possession of it, he skated the opposite direction towards the Avalanche's goal.  
  
Immediately, three defenders from the opposing team came charging after him at lightning speed. The next thing I heard was the loud, rattling bang of the glass board. Everyone was instantly up on their feet, with looks of shock and horror on their face. What on earth was going on?  
  
The game stopped and I stood up, looking towards the right where all the players were currently gathered. I couldn't see them very well since we were seated near the bottom, but judging from the sudden silence of the fans, something bad had occurred. Apparently, there was a player down. And he happened to be Tyler Seguin.  
  
It felt as if time froze. My heart pounded in my chest as I took in the scene. Chara was arguing with the three defenders that had chased Tyler down. No doubt the sound of the glass board banging came from him being shoved into it. Coach Julien looked absolutely furious, along with the other Bruins. The referee quickly ordered the medical staff out to attend to Tyler.  
  
The minute he was able to get back up, I gasped in horror at the sight of him. His nose was severely bleeding, and there were several cuts and bruises on his face. The worst was the one on his bottom lip. Marchand and Boychuk had to hold Tyler up since he could barely even stand.  
  
Anger fueled inside of me as I glared at the Avalanche players that had caused him this. How could they be so violent and aggressive? The thought of three, huge hockey players slamming  
Tyler into the board made me feel sick. Dear god, I hoped he was ok.  
  
Do you know what it feels like to see someone you care so much about getting hurt but not be able to do anything about it? Believe me, it's the worst feeling in the world.  
  
I looked over at Savannah, who was standing there, nervously biting her lip. My eyes went back towards the ice and a wave of relief rushed over me when I saw Tyler heading back to sit on the bench. The blood had been wiped from his face, but the cuts were still very noticeable.  
  
The Avalanche were given a penalty, which gave us an advantage for the rest of the period since there were only a few minutes left. Tyler never came back onto the ice, being that he had just gotten injured. In the end, the Bruins won with a score of 4-2, and I couldn't have been more proud of them.  
  
"Hey, you ready to go?", Andrew asked me as people were starting to leave a while later.  
  
"Well Tyler wanted me to come home with him tonight, but he's injured right now. So I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I replied.  
  
At that moment, I heard someone calling my name. I turned my head towards the ice to see Coach Julien standing there. Was something wrong? Savannah and Andrew said that they'd wait for me and then I headed over to him.  
  
"You must be Tyler's girlfriend," Coach Julien said with a warm smile. He seemed like a really nice man.  
  
"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Coach," I replied, shaking his hand.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I called you over here. I told Tyler to go see a doctor as soon as possible, but he keeps insisting that he's fine. But for sure the cuts on his face need to be stitched up. Maybe he'll listen to you since you're his girlfriend. Can you make sure he does?"  
  
"I will." I quickly turned to Savannah and told her that she and Andrew could leave.  
  
Coach Julien nodded then led me towards the outside of the locker room so I could wait for Tyler.  
  
***  
  
I finished brushing my teeth then put on a tshirt of Tyler's that he had given me to wear. After we had left TD Garden earlier, he drove us straight to Winchester. It was nearly midnight now and we were both dead tired. Tyler was lying in bed when I got to his room.  
  
"I sure wasn't planning on having us spend our Saturday night like this," he remarked with disappointment as I climbed under the covers and lay down next to him.  
  
"Tyler, what's important now is that you recover from that injury of yours. We're going to the doctor's the first thing tomorrow morning," I said. Tyler slowly turned his body around to face me, which caused him to wince in pain. And let me tell you, being his girlfriend, it hurt me to see him like this.  
  
"But there's nothing wrong with me," he protested.  
  
"Yes there is. You can't even move your body properly because you're so sore. If you want to play at your next game, then you need to see a doctor," I told him sternly.  
  
"Alright, I'll go," he replied with an exhausted sigh.  
  
Tyler wrapped his arm around me and I buried my face in his chest. He still managed to look so handsome, even with all those cuts he had on his face. I didn't care if we weren't able to go anywhere after the game. Being with Tyler was all that mattered to me.  
  
"You have no idea how worried I was when I found out that you had gotten hurt," I said to him, my voice muffled against his chest.  
  
"But I'm still here," he replied, grinning.  
  
Tyler slipped his hand under my tshirt, rubbing circles on my back, and eventually, I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms for the first time in months, and nothing in this world could've made me any happier.  
  
When I woke up the following morning, my right hand accidentally jabbed Tyler in the ribs as I stretched both of my arms. A look of guilt instantly formed on my face as I heard him groan in response. He slowly stirred awake then turned to face me.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ty. Did I hurt you?", I apologized.  
  
"No, I'm fine," he reassured, even though I highly doubted it.  
  
Tyler attempted to sit up, which resulted in the sound of several bones cracking in his body. Yup, something was definitely wrong with him. I propped myself up on one elbow and glanced up at Tyler, who had an evident smirk growing on his face as he stared at me.  
  
"What?", I asked him with a bemused expression.  
  
"God, you look so sexy in my tshirt. You have no idea how bad I want you right now," he said in a husky voice, his brown eyes suddenly darkening with lust.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. We are not having sex if that's what you're thinking," I scolded him.  
  
"Come on, babe. It's been months already," he whined, moving his hand to the hem of my tshirt. I immediately slapped it away then looked up at him with disapproval.  
  
"Tyler, stop. Do I need to remind you about what happened yesterday night? For god's sake, you're injured!", I exclaimed, raising my voice. Was he for real?  
  
"I'm a guy, I can't help it," he remarked, looking absolutely frustrated with himself. My face softened and I let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Believe me Ty, I want you too. But we can't today. Next time, ok? When your body completely heals," I said gently, taking his hand in mine and interlacing our fingers.  
  
"It better," he replied grumpily. I kissed him on the forehead and then we both got up.  
  
***  
  
After grabbing a quick breakfast at Starbucks, Tyler drove us straight to the Boston Medical Center. While he was getting examined, I sat in the waiting room, anticipating to hear what the doctor had to say about his injuries. A nurse came out a while later to tell me that I could go in to see Tyler. He had gotten stitches for the cuts on his face, but apart from that, he looked fine. Or at least that's what I thought.  
  
"What did the doctor say?", I asked, pulling out a chair to sit down next to him.  
  
"Apparently, my spine and left ribcage got slightly bruised from the impact of hitting the board," Tyler said dejectedly. At that moment, the doctor came back in.  
  
"He has a small crack in his right ribcage, too," she added, putting away Tyler's x-rays. I quickly turned to face him with a shocked look on my face.  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me you were in all this pain? We could've brought you to the hospital last night instead of waiting until today," I exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't want you to get all worried about me. Nothing this serious has ever happened to me before, you know? I guess I was just in denial about the whole incident," he explained, resting his hands on his knees.  
  
"Tyler, when injuries happen, you just have to accept them. People won't think that you're weak because you got hurt. Believe me, in their eyes, you were the strongest and bravest player out there on the ice yesterday," I told him. The doctor walked over to us, her eyes gleaming with amusement.  
  
"I couldn't have said that any better myself. Tyler, you sure are lucky to have such a caring girlfriend like her," she remarked.  
  
"I know, she means everything to me," he replied, giving my hand a squeeze.  
  
"The bad news is, you won't be able to play at your next game."  
  
The doctor's words hit Tyler like a rock. He had never been this depressed, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, his life revolved around hockey. He was prescribed some medication from the doctor to help with the pain. His ribs would take longer to heal, though.  
  
"Make sure you get plenty of rest, ok? And don't go lifting any heavy objects," I said to Tyler when he dropped me off at my dorm later that day.  
  
"Yes, doctor," Tyler teased, pulling me into his chest as he brushed the snow from my face. We kissed and once he left, I headed inside, the taste of peppermint lingering on my lips.


	24. Chapter 24- Home Sweet Home

"Christine, well done," Professor Williams praised as he was handing me my exam back.  
  
I received an _'A_ ', and boy was I happy. All the time I put into studying for it had definitely paid off. There wasn't a better way to end my first trimester of college. But for now, I had a whole month off to spend with my family and friends, and I was absolutely thrilled about it.  
  
That night, Savannah and I were eating the Chinese take-out she had ordered for dinner. Tomorrow morning, the both of us would be heading our separate ways. She had a flight to New York where her family lived and I'd be flying back home to Minnesota. Andrew had offered to drive us to the airport, which I thought was really nice of him.  
  
Tyler had already left for Brampton yesterday after his game against the LA Kings. Since Ontario was just north of Minnesota, he told me that he'd come visit after Christmas. I couldn't wait for him to meet my parents.  
  
The next morning, I showered then changed into my pink North Face jacket and a pair of jeans. Andrew came to pick us up at 10. We made it to the airport around 11 since there wasn't any traffic. I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and gave Savannah a huge hug before heading inside.  
  
The plane ride went by pretty fast and before I knew it, the pilot was already announcing our descent into the Twin Cities. I looked out the window, recognizing several of the frozen lakes and famous landmarks that we were flying over. After all these months, I was finally back home.  
  
As soon I as I got off the plane, my phone started to ring. A look of surprise crossed my face when I saw who it was. Damon Parker.  
  
"Hello?", I answered.  
  
"Hey, did you arrive yet?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just did," I replied, making my way down towards the passenger pick-up area.  
  
"Cool. Anyways, you know how the Patriots have a game against the Cowboys in two weeks?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Umm...I was wondering if you wanted to go see it with me," he said, sounding slightly nervous.  
  
"Aww, that sounds fun. I'd love to, but I can't. I'm actually spending my whole winter break in Minnesota," I told him.  
  
"Oh, never mind then. Is Tyler with you?", Damon asked.  
  
"Nope, it's just me," I responded.  
  
"Gotcha. Well, have fun in Minnesota then. I'll see you in January, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Have a wonderful Christmas, buddy," I said.  
  
"You too, pal," he replied with a chuckle before hanging up. I seriously loved Damon. Not only was he a great friend, but whenever I had exams coming up, he'd always be there to help me prepare for them. And I sure was thankful for that.  
  
When I stepped outside, right away I spotted my dad's Cadillac. To my surprise, it was Aaron that came out of the driver's seat. He had a Notre Dame hoodie on with a pair of jeans. His eyes instantly lit up when he saw me and a huge smile formed on his face.  
  
"Aaron!", I exclaimed. Immediately, I dropped my suitcase and ran towards his open arms.  
  
"There's my little sis," he said happily, wrapping me into a huge bear hug. I couldn't help but cry tears of happiness.  
  
"I missed you so much, Aaron."  
  
"Me too. Come on, let's go home. You can tell me all about college in the car," my brother replied.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh, and I wanna hear about your NHL boyfriend, too," Aaron added with a wink. This was definitely going to be a fun car ride.  
  
My mom prepared a huge dinner that night to welcome both Aaron and I back home. All of our family relatives were there too, since they'd also be spending Christmas with us. The best part was getting to see my friends, Sierra and Hayley. They hadn't changed a bit since I last saw them during the summer.  
  
The three of us went to the Mall of America afterwards to go holiday shopping. I hadn't even gotten Tyler a present yet. Christmas would've already passed by the time he got here, but you know what they say: It's the thought that counts. We went into Macy's and I decided to buy him a watch, since he normally wore one.  
  
"So, when do we get to see Tyler?", Sierra asked as we were driving back home.  
  
"Soon," I told her with a smile.  
  
***  
  
I woke up on the morning of my nineteenth birthday to see snow falling heavily outside. Just the thought of having to shovel our driveway again made my limbs go numb. I reached for my phone on the nightstand, remembering how it had only been exactly a year ago since I got the Bruins case for it from Aaron. Who knew the person that had signed it would end up being my boyfriend later on?  
  
Speaking of Tyler, he had called yesterday to inform me that he was coming this afternoon. I went to shower, changing into a sweater and jeans, and then my whole family went out for Sunday Brunch at Granite City to celebrate my birthday. It felt so nice to have them around again.  
  
That afternoon, I drove to the airport to pick Tyler up. He was standing outside when I arrived, signing autographs for two young girls sporting Bruins jerseys. Ever since this season, his popularity had grown even more. I parked my mom's SUV on the curb then got out to greet him. Tyler turned around when he saw me and a huge grin instantly formed on his face.  
  
"Happy birthday, Christine!", he exclaimed, giving me a huge hug. I felt my feet being lifted off of the ground as Tyler picked me up in his arms.  
  
"Thanks, Ty," I said with a smile once he put me back down.  
  
"You're Tyler Seguin's girlfriend?", one of the two girls asked. I nodded my head in response.  
  
"Wow, you're very pretty!", the second girl remarked in awe.  
  
"Aww, thanks. You girls are very pretty, too," I said to them. They headed back to their mother afterwards, looking as excited as could be. My face lit up with amusement and I turned to Tyler.  
  
"So, you ready to meet the rest of the Millers?"  
  
"If they're anything like you, then yeah, I'm definitely ready," he replied with a grin, draping his arm over my shoulder as we walked over to my mom's car.  
  
On our way home, we drove by the high school that Aaron and I had gone to. Tyler was surprised when I told him that it had the same mascot as Harvard did, the Crimson. I remembered how I used to come up to the stadium everyday during the fall, back when my brother was the captain of the football team. Ah, those were good times.  
  
When we got home, I opened the door to find Aaron and my parents talking in the kitchen. My mom turned her head around at the sound of our approaching footsteps and immediately, her eyes went to Tyler. I cleared my throat before speaking.  
  
"Mom, dad, this is Tyler, my boyfriend," I introduced.  
  
"Oh I think all of us here know who he is. It's an honor to meet you, Tyler. I'm Paul," my dad said with a warm smile as he shook Tyler's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure. My dad's name is Paul, too. And you must be Mrs. Miller," Tyler replied, directing his attention to my mother.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Victoria. Wow, she was right. You are handsome," my mom remarked as she took in Tyler's appearance.  
  
"Well, I can see where Christine got her stunning looks from," Tyler said with a dazzling smile as he shook her hand. No doubt his words had charmed my mom because immediately, her cheeks began to blush.  
  
"And this is Aaron, my older brother," I concluded.  
  
"You play for the Colts, right?", Tyler asked as they shook hands.  
  
"Yeah, it's my first season with them," Aaron confirmed.  
  
"I've seen you play on TV. And man, you're great," Tyler complimented. My brother looked absolutely flattered.  
  
"Thanks, dude. It means a lot coming from an athlete like you."  
  
After a couple more minutes of conversation, my mom and I showed Tyler to one of our guest bedrooms downstairs.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable," she said to him.  
  
"Thanks, Victoria. I was actually planning on taking your family out to dinner for Christine's birthday tonight, if that's ok with you."  
  
"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea," my mom replied with a smile before heading back upstairs, leaving me alone with Tyler.  
  
"So, what do you think of my parents?", I asked him.  
  
"They're awesome. Your brother is, too. We should do something with him tomorrow," he suggested.  
  
Oh, I knew exactly what we were going to do. In fact, I had been planning it ever since I got here.  
  
"Definitely. Listen, I know Christmas is already over, but I got you something."  
  
"Aww babe, you didn't have to," Tyler said, pulling me into his arms. We sat down on the bed and I handed him the gift bag, then watched as he opened it. "A watch? Just what I need. Thanks, babe."  
  
"You're welcome. Does it fit?"  
  
Tyler took off the watch he was currently wearing and put on the new one. It fit him perfectly.  
  
"Nice. Now it's your turn," he declared, getting up to grab something out of his suitcase.  
  
Tyler came back moments later with a neatly wrapped gift box. As I tore the paper off, I could make out visible specks of yellow and black underneath. A box with the Bruins logo on it was revealed after I had finished unwrapping the paper. Slowly, I opened the lid to find a jersey laying inside.  
  
And it wasn't just any ordinary Bruins jersey, either. The number **19** was stitched into the back in yellow, but instead of having the usual name, **'SEGUIN'** above it, this one said, **'SEG'S GIRL'**. My heart instantly skipped a beat as I stared at those two words, replaying them over and over in my head.  
  
"Wow, I don't even know what to say," I finally spoke.  
  
"Do you like it?", Tyler asked hopefully.  
  
"Ty, this jersey is seriously the greatest present anyone has ever gotten me. How did you even get it?"  
  
"I had it specially made just for you. 'Seg's Girl' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?", Tyler remarked with a teasing smile. Right away, I could feel my cheeks burning up.  
  
"It does. Thank you so much, babe," I said, giving Tyler a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No problem. Here, put it on."  
  
I grabbed the hem of my sweater and pulled it over my head, leaving me in my white tank top. Immediately, Tyler had a noticeable bulge growing in his jeans and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Did he get turned on that easily?  
  
I put the jersey on, then walked over to the mirror to see how it looked like on me. To say the least, I was absolutely in love with it. Tyler nodded with approval and went to stand next to me so that our reflections were staring back at us.  
  
"We seriously make such a good couple," I remarked.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," Tyler agreed, smirking as a hint of mischief gleamed in his eyes.  
  
I squealed when he suddenly picked me up by the waist, carrying me over to the bed. The next thing I knew, we were both having a hot make-out session, forgetting about everything else around us.


	25. Chapter 25- Bonding

The moment we stepped into Stella's Fish Café, everyone turned to look at Aaron and Tyler. My parents were still trying to get used to all the attention that my brother received whenever they went somewhere with him. After all, he _was_ one of the youngest and hottest players in the NFL according to the media. Lucky for the ladies, he was currently single, too.  
  
A pretty blonde waitress led us to a table near the back and immediately, her eyes went to Tyler, which didn't surprise me at all. She took our orders before reluctantly heading back to the kitchen. My family normally ate here during the summer so we could sit on the rooftop. Being up there gave you a really nice view of Uptown.  
  
"Tyler, we're so glad that you're a part of Christine's life. We thought that she'd never be happy again after breaking up with her ex, but-." My mom was about to continue talking when my dad gave her a stern look.  
  
"Dad, it's ok. Tyler knows about Karl already," I said lightly.  
  
"Your daughter told me about him last year. I can't believe how much of a douche he was to her. Meeting Christine was probably the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. I'll never hurt her like Karl did," Tyler spoke with certainty.  
  
"Well, if you two are happy, then Victoria and I are, too," my dad said with a smile.  
  
After a huge dinner that consisted of lobster, crab, and walleye, I was absolutely stuffed. During the car ride, Aaron and Tyler talked to each other a lot. It was nice to see them getting along. Then again, they both were very likeable guys with the same lives as professional athletes.  
  
When we got home, I went upstairs to my room, changing into a tank top and shorts for bed. My parents were both in the living room and I decided to join them. Their faces lit up when they saw me and my mom patted the empty space on the couch next to her, motioning for me to sit down.  
  
"Sweetheart, you were right about Tyler. He's such a wonderful guy," she said happily.  
  
"Victoria, didn't you say the same thing about Karl back then?", my dad remarked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I did. But Christine never told us about how he was always around Lizzy even when they were dating. Does Tyler hang out with any other girl besides you?", my mom asked me.  
  
"I don't think so. We barely even see each other during hockey season, but I trust him to not do anything stupid while we're apart," I replied.  
  
"Alright then. But if Tyler does hurt you, I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget," my dad vowed.  
  
***  
  
I threw my head back, moaning wildly as Tyler's expert mouth ravished every inch of my skin. The feeling of it was indescribable. I grabbed onto the sheets, completely lost in pure ecstasy, as he slowly made his way down to where I needed him most.  
  
My legs were gently parted and the moment I felt his tongue against my sensitive mound was when I couldn't hold it in anymore. My body shook as it reached an earth-shattering orgasm, leaving me panting and breathless.  
  
Tyler smirked as he watched me fall apart beneath him before slamming his lips back on mine. I kissed him as if my life depended on it, with so much force and passion. Our tongues fought for dominance as his fingers tangled in my hair. Slowly, I felt him enter me as our bodies became one.  
  
When I entered Tyler's room after talking to my parents earlier that night, he had said that he wanted to make love to me, which was a rather foreign concept for the both of us. Well, for me at least. Tyler probably made love to other girls before.  
  
At first, I thought that it'd be the same as the other times we've had sex, but I was proven wrong. Tonight had definitely felt different.  
  
There was so much more emotion to it than usual. Our fingers were interlaced the whole time and Tyler's movements had been slow, tender...loving. I had never experienced anything like it before my whole life.  
  
The following morning, I woke up to find Tyler still fast asleep beside me. I gently kissed him on the forehead before getting up, grabbing my clothes from the floor. I put them back on then headed upstairs to my bedroom to shower. Once I finished, I changed into the jersey that Tyler had gotten me and a pair of jeans. Then, I went over to Aaron's room to see if he was awake.  
  
"Aaron?", I said, knocking on my brother's door. He opened it right away, his hair still damp from the shower he just took.  
  
"Hey, you're awake. What's up?"  
  
"Coach Lombardi still coaches boys' hockey, right?", I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." A smile grew on my face as I headed downstairs to make breakfast, since both of my parents were at work.  
  
Shortly after we finished eating, I drove both Aaron and Tyler to the community center. Even though I hadn't been in town for a while, I still remembered what went on here every month. And today, the high school boys' hockey team happened to have practice in the arena. The three of us headed down onto the ice and right away, everyone's heads turned to look at us.  
  
"Miller, is that you?!", Coach Lombo asked my brother in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, Coach!", Aaron greeted with a huge grin. He ran over to his high school football coach and the both of them hugged.  
  
"What made you come visit?"  
  
"It was actually my sister's idea. She didn't even tell me that we were coming here. But wow, it's great to see you again, Coach," Aaron said happily. Coach Lombo smiled when he saw me, but his eyes instantly widened at the sight of Tyler.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're Tyler Seguin from the Boston Bruins!", he exclaimed.  
  
"Tyler, this is Coach Lombo. He was my brother's football coach," I introduced.  
  
"Wow, it's an absolute honor to meet you, Tyler. These boys here are such huge fans of you. We've got a game coming up tomorrow against Edina, the best team in the state," Coach Lombo said, shaking Tyler's hand.  
  
"Really? Well in that case, I'd love to teach them a few of the tricks I've learned over the years," Tyler offered with a grin.  
  
"You would? That'd be great! Boys, gather round!", Coach Lombo called out to his team.  
  
Aaron and I went to sit on the bench as we watched the boys practice. They all were extremely excited to have Tyler work with them for a day. Coach Lombo walked over and sat down next to Aaron.  
  
"So, I'm assuming that you're dating Tyler?", he asked me with an amused expression.  
  
"Yeah, we've been together for a few months now," I replied.  
  
"An NHL player for a boyfriend and an NFL player for a brother. Not bad, huh?" I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So, how's the football team these days?", I inquired.  
  
"They're doing great, but I haven't seen a player like your brother yet. Aaron was the star of that stadium," Coach Lombo stated proudly.  
  
"It's all thanks to you, Coach," Aaron said.  
  
My eyes went back to the ice and instantly, I recognized one of the hockey players as Ian, Karl's younger brother, who was a junior this year. He looked over at me and smiled, the crinkles forming by his eyes. It was crazy how much he resembled his brother. I gave him a wave and to my surprise, he skated over to sit down next to me.  
  
"Hey there, stranger. I haven't seen you in a while," I greeted.  
  
"I know. Ivy misses you a lot. I do, too," Ian said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"I missed you guys, too," I replied, giving him a hug. Even though Karl and I had broken up, his siblings didn't have anything against me. I used to talk to Ian whenever I saw him in school.  
  
"Why did my brother have to be such a douche?"  
  
"If only I knew," I said, my eyes lighting up with amusement.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you dumped his sorry butt. He totally deserved it. Wait til I tell him that you're dating Tyler Seguin now..." The both of us cracked up and then Ian headed back to his team.  
  
Once practice was over, Tyler signed autographs and then Coach Lombo took a picture of him with the whole team. My plan had turned out to be a huge success. Not only did Aaron get to reunite with his football coach, but Tyler got to coach the hockey team for a day. The best part, though, was having the both of them bond with each other.  
  
"Those guys are going to kick ass tomorrow," Tyler said with confidence once we were all in the car.  
  
"Hell yeah. Edina better be prepared to have the State title taken away from them," Aaron chimed in.  
  
I wonder what it'd be like if the two of them ever became brothers. The thought of marrying Tyler sure seemed a bit crazy and sudden at the moment, but who knows, it could happen one day. For the time being, I just hope that our relationship lasts. The rest would be up to fate to decide.

 

**A/N- I sure hope Tyler doesn't break Christine's heart in the future. I mean, look how well he's getting along with her parents and brother. Their relationship is definitely serious now, so it'd sure be devastating if anything were to happen to it. I just pray that fate is good to them. Anyways, here's a question I want you guys to keep in mind as you're reading. We all know how much Christine likes Tyler...but does she love him? Or is it still too soon for her to decide? Comment your thoughts!**


	26. Chapter 26- Super Bowl Fever

Tyler flew back to Ontario after staying with us for a week. Both of my parents were genuinely sad to see him leave. Just yesterday, I had to drop Aaron off at the airport so he could catch his flight to Indiana. It was official, the Colts were playing in the Super Bowl next month against the New England Patriots. And I sure wouldn't miss that game for the world.  
  
It was my last night in Minnesota before I had to leave for Boston the following afternoon. Sierra, Hayley, and I were having dinner at a restaurant downtown by the baseball park. We used to come here all the time after the Twins had a game. They both slept over at my house afterwards, and it felt as if we were reliving our high [school](http://www.harrystylesfanfiction.com/My/Stories/EditChapter/17742/124553/) days all over again.  
  
"Tell Aaron we say good luck, ok?", Sierra said when we arrived at the airport the next day.  
  
"I will. It'd be so awesome if you guys could come, though," I replied.  
  
"I know, who wouldn't want to watch the Super Bowl in person? At least your parents and Tyler will be there. Speaking of Tyler, we'll get to see him again, right?", Hayley asked hopefully.  
  
"If things go well for us, then yes," I replied with a smile.  
  
"What could possibly go wrong? He's such a sweet guy. The both of you are so into each other, too," Sierra remarked.  
  
I laughed, pulling Hayley and Sierra into a huge hug. Tears escaped our eyes as we stood there, embracing for the last time. They had always been there for me through thick and thin ever since we all met in the seventh grade. I couldn't have asked for better friends than these girls.  
  
***  
  
I woke up on Sunday morning next to Tyler, feeling as pumped as ever. Tonight was the night my brother had worked for his entire life. Coach Lombo had called Aaron earlier to tell him that he'd be here in Boston to watch the Super Bowl. My parents had arrived yesterday morning and were currently staying at my uncle's house.  
  
After I finished showering, I put on the blue [Colts jersey](http://www.harrystylesfanfiction.com/My/Stories/EditChapter/17742/124553/) that Aaron had given me for Christmas. His number, 12, was stitched into the back in white, with the letters **M-I-L-L-E-R** above it. Never in my life have I ever been this proud to be a part of the Miller family.  
  
Even though Tyler was a Patriots fan, being that they were his home team, he told me he'd be cheering for the Colts tonight because of Aaron. I thought it was so sweet of him to do that. We drove over to Boston after eating breakfast to meet up with my parents, who were also sporting Colts jerseys.  
  
After spending the afternoon downtown, we all headed to Ruth's Chris Steak House for lunch. My brother called to say that he'd meet us there once his interviews were finished. Ever since January, the NFL networks had been headlining that 21-year old Aaron Miller was the player to watch for in the Super Bowl this year. If he did well tonight, no doubt his current fame would reach its peak.  
  
About a half-hour later, Aaron walked into the restaurant. He had a black suit on with a striped tie, which made him appear to be older than he actually was. But nevertheless, he looked great.  
  
The girls from surrounding [tables](http://www.harrystylesfanfiction.com/My/Stories/EditChapter/17742/124553/) quickly left their seats to ask Aaron for autographs, wishing him luck for the game tonight. Eventually, he made his way over to us and then we all dug into our plates of steak.  
  
"You have no idea how thankful I am to have a brother like you, Aaron. Even if you guys don't win tonight, I'll still be the proudest sister on this earth," I said to my brother as he was about to leave.  
  
"Thanks, sis. I won't disappoint you," Aaron replied with a confident smile, giving me a hug before heading back to his hotel.  
  
***  
  
Everyone in the Gillette Stadium was up on their feet after Tom Brady had scored a touchdown for the Patriots. They were currently winning by eighteen points, but luckily there was still a quarter left of the game.  
  
Aaron finally came back onto the field after having to sit out because of a minor knee injury. All of the Colts fans began to cheer, shouting out his name. Hopefully, he could turn the scoreboard around for his team.  
  
A quarterback on the Patriots currently had possession of the football, attempting to throw it long to his teammate. Right away, the pass was intercepted by Aaron at the 20-yard line. He ran as fast as he could, dodging several of the Patriots players that got in his way.  
  
The moment he tumbled into the end zone, I screamed at the top of my lungs, along with the other Colts fans. We were now in the lead by six points after Aaron's ground-breaking touchdown. Only thirty seconds separated his team from winning the Lombardi Trophy.  
  
During the remaining fifteen seconds, I could feel my heart beating rapidly as I watched number 11 of the Patriots making his way towards the end zone. He only had ten yards left, but was tackled down by two Colts players before he could reach it. The football slipped out of his hand and right away, Ahmad Bradshaw of the Colts ran over to retrieve it.  
  
He threw a long pass to Aaron, who stood near the 30-yard line on the opposite side of the field. With only five seconds left, he dashed towards the end zone, scoring his team another touchdown right before the buzzer went off. The Colts were the Super Bowl champions!  
  
My parents hugged each other and Tyler picked me up in his arms as tears of happiness fell from my eyes. The Lombardi Trophy was brought out a while later and everyone in the crowd cheered, even if they were Patriots fans. After the captain of the Colts had received the Trophy, he then passed it to my brother, who had the biggest smile on his face.  
  
Words couldn't describe what it felt like to see Aaron holding the Lombardi Trophy. Not only had he made his whole team and family proud, but without a doubt he had been the star player of the night. Coach Lombo was probably bursting with joy right now, along with the rest of Aaron's fans. This had been, hands-down, the greatest Super Bowl I've ever watched in my entire life.


	27. Chapter 27- Something More

In June, the Boston Bruins had a victory of their own, defeating the Edmonton Oilers in the final game of the Stanley Cup. Savannah and I got to witness it all from our front row seats at TD Garden, courtesy of Andrew's mother. We both went out to celebrate with the team that night at a hotel, partying until the break of dawn.

Tyler and I ended up spending the majority of his offseason in sunny California. I was sitting on the balcony of our hotel that overlooked the Golden Gate Bridge, taking in the breathtaking scenery. Although it was currently summer, the weather up here in San Francisco was pretty chilly, especially because of the wind. Residents called it the "bay effect".

"Hey, are you ready to go?", Tyler asked me as he was buttoning up his shirt.

"Yup," I replied, heading inside to grab my purse.

"You look amazing by the way," he remarked, grinning.

"Why, thank you," I said in a dramatic voice, causing him to chuckle.

Tonight was our one-year anniversary and Tyler had made reservations for us at a seafood restaurant downtown. When we got there, my eyes widened at how fancy and decorative the place was.

The booths were all made from genuine leather, with antique paintings of San Francisco lining the walls. What captivated me the most was the giant marble fountain in the center. I sure couldn't wait to see how the food tasted.

After Tyler and I finished our delicious lobster dinner, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box that had the _Tiffany & Co._ logo printed on it.

"I got you a little something," he said, placing the box in my hand.

"Ty, you didn't have to."

A smile grew on Tyler's face as he watched me open the lid, revealing a stunning diamond necklace with a teardrop-shaped pendant. It came with a pair of matching earrings, too. This must've cost a fortune!

"Here, let me put it on for you," Tyler offered. His cool fingertips brushed my neck as he fastened the necklace around it.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything for you, babe," he replied with a grin.

We drove to the Golden Gate Park afterwards and walked along the bridge. Later on, the wind started to pick up, the sound of the bay water crashing beneath us. Being the gentleman that he was, Tyler took off his jacket and wrapped it around my trembling shoulders, since all I had was a dress on.

In the car ride back to our hotel, Tyler kept glancing at me with lustful eyes as his hand moved up and down my bare thigh. It was obvious what was running through both of our minds right now. Thank god we were almost there because I couldn't control my need and desire any longer.

Once we stepped into our room, Tyler roughly pushed me up against the wall before crashing his lips on mine. I gasped as he tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth, demanding entrance, which I granted. His tongue massaged mine, exploring my mouth as our hips grinded against each other.

Eventually, Tyler and I stumbled towards the bed, immediately ridding ourselves of all the clothes we had on. His tall, overpowering frame hovered over mine as he made love to every inch of my body, sending me into a world of pure and utter bliss.

***

The expression Tyler had on his face when he saw the early Christmas present I had gotten him was priceless. See, Savannah and I were at an animal rescue shelter earlier this week, and a golden lab puppy had instantly caught my attention. Since Tyler only had one dog, I'd decided to buy him another one to keep Marshall company.

"Holy crap, he's adorable! It is a boy, right?", Tyler asked excitedly. He was such a child at heart.

"Yup. What are you going to name him?", I questioned with a smile.

"Hmmm...How about Miller?"

"Gee, I wonder where that came from," I replied, pretending to look clueless.

"You know you like it," Tyler teased as he picked Miller up, carrying him in his arms.

"Can't say I don't."

"You're seriously the greatest girlfriend ever," he said with a huge grin, planting a kiss on my forehead.

In January, I had the pleasure of meeting Tyler's parents in Canada. They treated me like I was already a part of their family while I stayed at their house. His younger sisters, Cassidy and Candace, were extremely friendly, too. I couldn't even remember how many times we went shopping together.

"Paul and I have seen a change in Tyler's lifestyle ever since he met you. Back then, he used to party and sleep around with a bunch of these slutty girls that I'd never approve of," Tyler's mom said to me as we were washing the dishes one night.

"You must be glad then, huh?", I replied with a smile.

"Very. I just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid. You're such a smart and beautiful young lady. I'd sure hate to have anything happen to you because of my son."

***

As the months went by, my feelings for Tyler grew stronger. It reached the point where he became my reason to breathe everyday. I hadn't seen or heard from him in weeks since the Stanley Cup Playoffs were occupying most of his time.

At night, I kept having these wild, vivid dreams about Tyler with a bunch of other girls. Whether they were true or not, I didn't know. Nor did I care. I trusted him with all my heart, and that was all that mattered.

It was a hot and humid day in June. Savannah and I were spending it at the beach with several of our other friends from college. For the second year in a row, the Bruins had made it into the Stanley Cup Final. They were in Pittsburgh right now for their first game tonight against the Pens.

Tyler had finally called earlier this morning to ask how I was doing. It felt so wonderful to hear his voice after all these weeks. I sure was looking foward to the day I'd see him again.

There was something I had been wanting to tell Tyler in person for a while now. When we first began dating, I definitely felt attracted to him. But after being together for nearly two years, that attraction had gradually developed into something more.

Love.

There was no denying it. I was hopelessly in love with Tyler Paul Seguin. But the question was, did he love me back?


	28. Chapter 28- Lies and Heartbreak

Savannah and I drove to Boston that night to watch the Stanley Cup at Jerry Remy's Sports Bar & Grill. Most of the other people there were college students like us. Once the game started, everyone's eyes were glued onto the TV, their food left untouched.  
  
The Bruins dominated the first period, scoring a total of three goals against the Pens, two of which were made by none other than Tyler Seguin. He sure was on fire tonight. In the second period, things took a different turn as the Pens were able to maintain possession of the puck for the majority of the time. But they only managed to score a single goal.  
  
The second the buzzer went off, everyone in the restaurant stood up, hollering and cheering, for the Bruins had won with a score of 4-1. If the Pens didn't step up their game anytime soon, then the Cup would be ours again for the second year in a row. Andrew walked over to us a bit later and asked if we wanted to come to the party he was throwing at his dorm.  
  
"Sure, after I watch Tyler's press conference. You two can leave first if you want," I told him and Savannah.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you later then," Andrew replied.  
  
There were still several other people left that stayed behind to watch the press conference, too. Tyler and his coach finally appeared on the screen as they sat down to answer questions that the media and reporters had for them. They both looked so happy after having won the game, with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"So, Tyler, you're obviously becoming one of the Bruins' best players of all time. Does that make you feel pressured in any way?", a man wearing a black suit asked.  
  
"No, not really. My teammates just expect me to put everything I have into the game. Likewise, they give it their all, too. We win or lose as a team, not as an individual," Tyler replied.  
  
The following questions were mainly about Tyler as a Bruin, but it all changed when one woman asked him about his personal life. And let me tell you, I wasn't at all prepared to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Tyler, sources are telling us that you've been out partying a lot this past month. A friend of yours even said that you went back to sleeping around with girls. Is this true?"  
  
I stared at the TV in utter shock, reprocessing the woman's words in my head. A part of me wanted to believe that it was all a lie, but I knew the chances of it being true were greater. Dear god Tyler, please don't say yes.  
  
"Umm...I guess," he said with uncertainty, totally caught off guard.  
  
"But don't you already have a girlfriend? The one from Harvard that you're always with?", the woman prompted. Tyler's face turned a bright red as he fumbled with his thumbs. He looked indecisive for a moment, but then finally spoke.  
  
"Christine Miller and I broke up a long time ago. She was just too clingy, you know?" His expression was unreadable. The second those words left Tyler's mouth, I felt my heart crumbling to pieces. This couldn't be happening...  
  
Immediately, I became the center of attention as everyone stared at me with weird looks on their faces. I needed to get out of here as fast as I could before they all had to see me break down. Someone called out my name, but I just kept on running, the tears escaping my eyes.  
  
I hated to admit it, but what Melissa had said to me at the Bruins game ages ago was true. That lying, deceiving, man-whore. Not only had he cheated on me, but because of his lie, the world would now see Christine Miller as the 'clingy' ex of Tyler Seguin. Talk about public humiliation.  
  
Why did I ever trust him in the first place? Did I seriously believe that he had changed his ways? How could Tyler turn his face after everything we've been through? Anger and hurt raged inside of me as I finally collapsed onto a bench at the nearby park.  
  
I never should've given Tyler my heart in the first place. Aaron had been right. A hot-shot hockey player meant nothing but trouble. Why didn't I listen to him instead of putting myself in this position?  
  
Because I wanted to be able to love again.  
  
My head shot up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Had someone been following me all this time? I looked to my right to see Damon Parker plop down next to me. He had a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Christine, are you ok? Why did you leave?", he asked worriedly. Out of instinct, I buried my face in his chest as I cried my heart out. Damon was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body closer to his.  
  
"T-Tyler lied," I stammered through my tears.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"H-he lied about us b-breaking up."  
  
"Why would he do that? Wait, was he just using that as an excuse for sleeping around?" I slowly nodded my head in response.  
  
"I thought he had changed."  
  
"The hell with Tyler. You deserve so much better than him," Damon said angrily.  
  
"Why did you come here anyways?", I asked him, choking on my tears.  
  
"Christine, I'm your friend. I care about you," he replied sincerely.  
  
"Thank you. It means a lot."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Once I finally stopped crying and was able to regain control of myself, Damon walked me to my car and I drove back to Harvard. Andrew's party was probably still taking place, but I sure didn't want to go anymore after what had happened. The whole night, I lay in bed, thinking about Tyler.  
  
How could everything change so quickly? Just this morning, I was telling myself that I loved him, but now, he would become a mere memory of my past. And to think that he'd actually love me back. Well Tyler had sure made it clear that he didn't after what he said during the press conference.  
  
 **Tyler's POV**  
  
"Tyler, sources are telling us that you've been out partying a lot this past month. A friend of yours even said that you went back to sleeping around with girls. Is this true?"  
  
Shit, I was definitely not expecting her to ask me that. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a look of frustration and irritation on Coach Julien's face. What the hell was I supposed to say? Who did that woman think she was anyways, getting in my business? I opted to just tell the truth because there was no point in lying.  
  
"Umm...I guess."  
  
"But don't you already have a girlfriend? The one from Harvard that you're always with?"  
  
Oh my god, Christine...  
  
I could feel my cheeks reddening as sweat formed on my forehead. To be honest, the only reason I had been sleeping around with those thirsty sluts was to get my mind off of Christine and how much I missed her. It wasn't supposed to actually mean anything. I mentally debated how to respond as my thumbs fumbled with each other.  
  
Did I want the people of America to think of me as a cheater? Would I be willing to put my relationship with Christine at risk to save my reputation? Man, I was so screwed. There was nothing else I could do to get out of this but lie. So I decided to go for it and quickly made something up.  
  
"Christine Miller and I broke up a long time ago. She was just too clingy, you know?" Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, including Coach Julien.  
  
The minute those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them. At least the reporters didn't ask me anything else about my personal life afterwards. Once the press conference was finished, I quickly left the building and headed over to my hotel, not bothering to talk to anyone. Brad and the rest of the guys were probably out partying, but all I wanted to do was go to bed. And that's when the guilt began to eat me alive.  
  
What the hell was wrong with me? Christine being clingy? That right there was the biggest lie of all time. In fact, _I_ was the one that had clung onto her when she first came to Boston.  
  
I remembered how fragile and hurt Christine looked when she told me about her ex at the beach that day. Right away, I had made a promise to myself that I'd protect her at all costs and make her mine, so she wouldn't have to be heartbroken anymore.  
  
My eyes looked up at the ceiling as I replayed the past year I'd spent with Christine. And they were indeed the happiest months of my life. Every time we saw each other, an indescribable feeling would trigger inside of me. This coming August would mark our two-year anniversary. I just prayed that we'd still be together by then.  
  
Choosing my girlfriend over my reputation was the stupidest mistake I had ever made in my entire life. The truth was, I loved Christine with all my being, from the moment we first laid eyes on each other. I just never told her because I didn't want to rush our relationship. She made me feel like no other woman in this world.  
  
Even though I screwed everything up and broke a bunch of promises tonight, I still wanted to see Christine again. Who knows, what if she hadn't watched the press conference? Dear god I hoped that was the case, because I couldn't even imagine what it'd be like to lose her.

 

**A/N- I don't even know what to say right now...We all knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, though. Would you guys have done what Tyler did if you were in his position? What made this chapter even sadder was the fact that Tyler revealed how much he loved Christine. Is there a chance that she'll forgive him? Or will their relationship fall apart like her first one with Karl did?**


	29. Chapter 29- Letting Him Go

**Christine's POV**  
  
"Christine, where were you last night?", a female voice spoke.  
  
I slowly stirred awake, rubbing the sleep out of my swollen eyes to see who it was. Savannah.  
  
"Oh, you're back," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I just got here. It's already eleven, you know," she informed.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep," I replied grumpily, pulling the blanket back over my body. Savannah sighed, throwing her purse onto the ground as she sat down next to me.  
  
"How come you never showed up last night at Andrew's? What happened?", she demanded with an authoritative tone.  
  
"Nothing, just leave me alone."  
  
"Christine, it's pretty obvious that you've been crying all night. I'm your best friend. Please tell me," she pleaded.  
  
Out of reluctance, I retold everything that went on at the press conference to Savannah. But the funny thing was, I didn't even shed a single tear. Of course I was anguished and heartbroken about Tyler, but he had made it official that he never felt anything for me.  
  
What was the point in crying over someone that didn't even love you?  
  
Savannah was left speechless after I finished telling her the story. She pulled me into a huge hug, and to my surprise, tears were slowly falling down her face. Had something happened to her, too? Was it Andrew?  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?", I asked.  
  
"I just...I can't believe that you had to go through all of this by yourself last night. I should've been here with you instead of that party," she said.  
  
"Savannah, don't say that," I protested. "It's not even your fault."  
  
"But still, what did you do to deserve this? I swear, if I ever see Tyler again, I will beat the living daylights out of him," she declared angrily.  
  
Throughout the day, I received several phone calls and texts from Tyler, but I ignored them all, not wanting to have anything to do with him anymore. Hopefully, he had gotten the message that our relationship was over. It would make things easier for me this way if I didn't have to see him in person.  
  
Later that week, I drove Savannah and Andrew to the airport for their flight to Florida, which reminded me of when Tyler and I flew to San Francisco last summer. If only I could rewind back to those months. Savannah told me to stay strong and that things would get better soon. But the truth was, it'd probably take a lot longer than that. After all, Tyler _had_ meant the world to me.  
  
Sunday night came and I had just finished packing my suitcase. At a rough time like this, there was nowhere else I'd rather be than back home with my family. They were all looking forward to seeing me tomorrow. If only I could return the happiness for them, but as of right now, I was anything but happy.  
  
I went to shower, changing into a pair of shorts and my Bruins tshirt before heading to bed. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard a loud knock on my door. Who would possibly come here this late? Could it be Damon? He did say that he'd stop by to see me before I left tomorrow. But for goodness sake, it was nearly eleven already.  
  
The knocking began to sound more urgent and loud, so I immediately got out of bed to see who it was. A gasp escaped my lungs at the sight of Tyler standing outside my door. But the worst part was, he smelled heavily of alcohol.  
  
His brown eyes were bloodshot and he even had to lean against the building to support himself. To say the least, he looked like a total intoxicated mess. The last time I saw Tyler this drunk was at the club two years ago. And if my memory served me correctly, things had gotten way out of hand that night...  
  
Just like they're going to be in a matter of seconds if I don't make him leave this instant.  
  
"I have no desire to see you. Go away," I said with a tone of pure hostility, about to close the door when Tyler forced it open with his hand.  
  
"Why haven't you been answering my texts or calls?", he demanded, looking right into my eyes.  
  
"Tyler, I mean it. Get out."  
  
"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on," he declared furiously, shoving me out of the way as he stumbled into my room. I groaned in aggravation and shut the door, then turned to face him.  
  
"I can't believe you even have the nerve to come here after what you did."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?", he exclaimed, raising his voice.  
  
" 'Oh, I broke up with Christine Miller a long time ago. She was just too clingy, you know?' Does that sound familiar?", I spat. Tyler cursed under his breath and started pacing the room, avoiding any eye contact with me whatsoever.  
  
"How did you know about that?", he asked roughly.  
  
"I watched your press conference last Saturday. You've been cheating on me all this time, yet you still called that morning and acted like nothing was going on. How could you, Tyler?"  
  
"You know, I never wouldn't have slept with all of those puck sluts if you had been a better girlfriend," he retorted.  
  
"Excuse me?" I did my best to remain calm, even though all I wanted to do right now was punch Tyler in the face.  
  
"You're fucking terrible in bed. You don't even let me drink a beer without spazzing out about it. We can't go to the club for an hour without having you complain about the loud music. My god, you're the most boring girl I've ever met. No wonder your ex dumped you."  
  
It felt as if a dagger had gone straight through my heart. I stood there, staring at Tyler as tears began to well up in my eyes. What he had said to me was just plain cruel, even if it was because of the alcohol.  
  
"At least I'm not a whore like you are," I muttered to myself.  
  
"What did you say?!", Tyler demanded, making his way over to me.  
  
"At least I'm not a man-whore," I repeated through clenched teeth.  
  
A look of boiling rage grew on Tyler's red face and before I could even react, his hand came in contact with my cheek. Immediately, I felt the stinging pain from where he had slapped me. Who knew that he could be violent like this? Tears streamed down my face as I looked up at Tyler in utter shock. And for the first time in my life, I was scared of him.  
  
"Babe, I-I'm," he stuttered, attempting to cup my cheek with his hand, but I quickly moved it away.  
  
"Get away from me," I spoke, my body trembling with fear.  
  
"Christine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Tyler said worriedly.  
  
"You slapped me!", I exclaimed in disbelief, covering my cheek with the palm of my hand.  
  
"Baby, you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. It was just an accident," he said gently, his eyes softening.  
  
"You've done enough already. Get out of my dorm." I pushed Tyler out of the way and went to get the Bruins jersey he had gotten for me from my dresser. "And go find some other skank to give this to," I said angrily, throwing it at his chest.  
  
"You're breaking up with me?", Tyler demanded as he stood there with a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"We were already over from the night those words left your mouth at the press conference," I replied firmly.  
  
"Christine, just hear me out." he begged with pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't make this harder for me than it already is. Just go," I said, my voice breaking as I fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape.  
  
Tyler gave me one last look before turning around to leave, slamming the door behind him. I sank onto the ground and cried, letting all of my emotions out. I still couldn't believe that Tyler slapped me. The alcohol really had brought out the worst in him. Why did things have to end this way? Did he not see that what we had was special?  
  
Ending my relationship with Tyler was probably the most difficult thing I'd ever had to do in my entire life. He was the guy that had brought meaning and joy to my life, but on the other hand, was also the one that had left me shattered and broken. I guess we just weren't meant to be together.  
  
The second Tyler had walked out the door, I realized that it wasn't going to be easy to get my heart back from his possession. Because even after everything he had done to hurt me, deep down inside, I still loved him.

 

**A/N- Happy Thanksgiving to everyone out there!**


	30. Chapter 30- Putting Everything Behind

**Tyler's POV**  
  
"Don't make this harder for me than it already is. Just go," Christine's fragile voice spoke as she fought to hold back tears.  
  
I took in her face one last time before slamming the door shut, never once looking back as I stormed out of the building to my car. Droplets of rain began to fall onto the pavement and immediately, it turned into a huge downpour.  
  
Streaks of lightning illuminated the night sky and I could feel the thunder rumble beneath my feet. I opened the car door and quickly got inside to avoid being soaked, turning the engine on. In my partially drunk state, I drove home, leaving everything that had happened tonight behind me...including Christine Miller.  
  
The trip back to Boston felt like the longest drive of my life. It was quite nerve wracking too since my mind couldn't focus on the road ahead of me. There were just so many other things going on right now. The moment I entered the freeway, I came dangerously close to crashing into a semi-truck.  
  
My heart jumped out of my chest as I quickly reacted by swerving onto the left lane. Thank god there wasn't a car behind me or else I would've been dead. But nonetheless, I probably deserved it anyway.  
  
After the near-death experience I had, I only focused on making it home in one piece. Everything else was erased from my mind, at least for the time being. The roads were extremely slippery from the rain, which didn't help at all.  
  
Saying that my driving was terrible would've been an understatement, but I surprisingly was able to get to my [apartment](http://www.harrystylesfanfiction.com/My/Stories/EditChapter/17742/130628/) without being pulled over by a cop. A DUI was the last thing I needed tonight.  
  
I parked my BMW on the curb and headed up to the room that Freddy and I shared. Thank god he wasn't home because the last thing I wanted was for him to see me all miserable like this. I threw my keys on the [kitchen counter](http://www.harrystylesfanfiction.com/My/Stories/EditChapter/17742/130628/) and collapsed onto the couch.  
  
I almost forgot that Christine's jersey was in my hand until Miller trotted over, attempting to tug it away from me with his teeth. A sad smile formed on my face as I remembered the morning that I had gotten him as a Christmas present from Christine. He was all I had left of her now and the thought of it tore me apart.  
  
Marshall trailed behind him, glancing around the room before he gave me an inquisitive look with his big, brown eyes. I might not be a dog, but I knew exactly what was going on inside that smart brain of his.  
  
"Christine won't be visiting anymore," I said to him, my voice cracking.  
  
A whimper escaped Marshall's throat and then he went over to lie down next to Miller as the both of them played with Christine's jersey, sniffing her familiar scent. They were like the kids that she and I never had.  
  
We were both very young, her at the age of twenty and me three years older. But sometimes, I couldn't help wondering what it would be like if I married Christine. I bet she'd make a terrific wife. And mother, too.  
  
Knowing that she was probably crying herself to [sleep right](http://www.harrystylesfanfiction.com/My/Stories/EditChapter/17742/130628/) now broke my heart. What I would give to lie next to her and hold her in my arms again. In fact, it was her kisses I missed the most. The sweet taste of her lips was something that I had been craving for so long. I never even had the chance to tell Christine how much I loved her. But it was too late now.  
  
I had never hated anyone as much as I hated myself. Did I seriously think that drinking would solve all of my problems? I should've been a proper boyfriend and just driven to her dorm to ask if she knew about the press conference. But of course she had to, I mean, why else would she be cutting all contact with me?  
  
Instead, I blamed and insulted Christine for things that weren't even true. Not only had I ripped her pride and dignity to shreds, but for Christ's sake, I even slapped her! If she ended up pressing charges against me tomorrow, it sure wouldn't be unexpected at all.  
  
I got off the couch and walked into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. There were no words to describe how I felt right now. My fist pounded against the wall, releasing all of the fury and hatred built up inside of me until it finally became bruised and numb.  
  
Profanities escaped my mouth as I winced in pain. It was probably broken now, but I couldn't care less. Our next game wasn't until Tuesday, anyways. I sank onto the bed, fighting to control my anger before I started to do anything worse such as throwing furniture around.  
  
What hurt the most about tonight was seeing Christine cry because of me. I was supposed to be her source of comfort, not the one causing her to suffer. I couldn't believe that she had to put up with all of my shit.  
 _  
I_ was the one that had cheated on Christine, but I tried to frame _her_ as the guilty one for not being a decent girlfriend. At the end of my harsh scolding, I had intentionally brought up her ex just to hurt her even more. What the hell was I thinking?  
  
As I stared at the wall, I felt like the cruelest dick on the planet. I had taken our relationship for granted and ruined everything. Getting dumped by the person I cared most about was a lesson that I'd never forget.  
  
Christine's family had trusted me, but once she tells them about our break-up, her brother will probably start plotting my death that same day. She deserved to have a better boyfriend than me. One that would never put her through what I did. I, on the other hand, am probably never going to find a girl as special as she was.  
  
I love Christine with all of my heart and I always will, even though she's gone now. Maybe someday, I'll meet her again and we'll be able to start over. By then, she'll probably be the successful businesswoman that she's always dreamt of becoming. But for now, it's best if we went our own separate ways.  
  
***  
  
"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?", Milan asked when I showed up to practice the next morning with bags under my eyes and a broken wrist.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied. Milan didn't buy it and was about to protest but I walked away, not giving him a chance to do any further questioning.  
  
Last night had been absolutely terrible. I didn't get a single ounce of sleep and my wrist hurt like shit. I had gone to get it inspected and wrapped up by the doctor earlier before driving to Ristuccia.  
  
He told me that I wouldn't be able to play in the next three games. Normally, I would've been outraged, but now, I just didn't care anymore. At that moment, Coach Julien came over and gave me a stern look.  
  
"Tyler, I want to talk to you about Saturday night's press conference," he spoke.  
  
"What about it?", I asked him in a low tone.  
  
"Your teammates told me that you and your girlfriend never broke up. Brad overheard you talking on the phone to Christine that morning, saying how you couldn't wait to see her again. Tyler, he thinks that you cheated and lied about it," Coach Julien replied. I gave him a blank stare and listened as he continued.  
  
"As your coach, how you live your personal life isn't my responsibility. But I've heard way too many stories about the girls you've slept with and how you just throw them out the next day. To be quite honest with you, it disgusts me. I finally thought that once you started dating that girlfriend of yours, you'd stop. But I was wrong. Don't you care about your reputation, Tyler?"  
  
"Look, I know that I made a huge mistake, but I don't want to talk about it," I said angrily, turning around to leave when I bumped into Brad.  
  
"Dude, where on earth did you go last night? We were all worried sick about you," he exclaimed. I pulled my best friend aside and we headed into the locker room to talk.  
  
"Brad, I lost her."  
  
"What are you talking about?", he demanded with a confused expression.  
  
"I got drunk yesterday night and drove up to see Christine. She had already found out that I cheated on her and we got into a huge fight. I completely lost it and said the most horrible things to her. She-". I was about to continue with Brad interrupted me.  
  
"Wait a minute, you were drunk?! My god, Ty, did you hurt her?"  
  
"I fucking slapped her 'cause she called me a manwhore. She was right, though," I confessed with an aggravated groan, avoiding Brad's shocked stare.  
  
"Oh my god...," he said, sitting down on the bench. "Where is Christine now?"  
  
"I think she's flying home today since I saw a packed suitcase by her bed last night." There was a brief moment of silence until Brad finally spoke in a cold tone.  
  
"Ty, do the girls in the world a favor and keep your dick to yourself."  
  
I winced at his harsh words and watched as he got up and left. Great, not only did my best friend hate me now, but the whole team probably did, too. I might not be the world's most moral man, but I still was a Bruin. And I'd do whatever it took to show everyone that.  
  
What happened yesterday night was unforgettable, but I had to move on. My teammates depended on me to give my all and I would never let them down. Boston was going to win the Stanley Cup again this year, no doubt about it. From now on, hockey would be the center of my life and nothing else.


	31. Chapter 31- The Important Things in Life

**Christine's POV**  
  
I found myself lying on the floor when I woke up the following morning. Everything that had happened last night slowly came flooding back, the most vivid memory being when Tyler had slapped me. I couldn't help but wonder where he was now, probably hooking up with a new girl.  
  
A loud knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I quickly got up, dashing to the bathroom mirror to quickly check my appearance before answering it. Right away, I gasped in horror at the reflection staring back at me.  
  
On my right cheek was an evident bruise from where I had been slapped by Tyler. My usually smooth hair was now a tangled mess and huge bags were present under my eyes due to lack of sleep. To sum it all up, I looked like shit.  
  
I didn't bother to make myself look presentable; there was no point. Instead, I just went to the door to see who it was. Damon Parker stood there wearing a tshirt and pair of dark jeans, his hands shoved into the pockets. His eyes inspected me from top to bottom before speaking.  
  
"Looks like _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. And why aren't you dressed yet? Doesn't your flight leave in, like, three hours?", Damon asked teasingly.  
  
"I-I was just about to," I replied, directing my gaze at the ground. Damon cupped my face in his hand, tilting it upward so that he could take a good look at me.  
  
"Christine, is that a bruise on your cheek?", he inquired, narrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"It's nothing," I lied, swatting his hand away from my face.  
  
"Who did this to you?", Damon demanded in an angry tone, shutting the door behind him as he walked into my room. I remained silent, avoiding his gaze. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?"  
  
"Tyler did, alright? Now can you please just leave me alone?", I said, slightly raising my voice.  
  
"That son of a bitch slapped you?!" Damon was completely outraged, which didn't surprise me. After all, we _were_ best friends and he always felt as if it were his duty to look after me.  
  
"He was drunk," I stated calmly.  
  
"That's no excuse for slapping a girl! Aren't you going to do anything about it? File a lawsuit against him?"  
  
"What's the point? It's over already," I replied, plopping down onto the bed.  
  
"So you're just going to let him get away with this?"  
  
"Damon, you don't understand. If I tell anyone, Tyler could get kicked off his team."  
  
"But he deserves it," Damon said matter-of-factly.  
  
"He doesn't," I muttered quietly, looking down at my lap so that he didn't have to see me cry.  
  
The truth was, Tyler had been a wonderful boyfriend. We never even had a single fight, simply because he was the sweetest and most understanding guy I had ever met. What happened yesterday night was definitely uncalled for, but it was just one time. Tyler normally would never act that aggressive, let alone slap someone.  
  
Sure, he needed to learn a lesson about playing with girls' hearts, but having him lose his job would just be too plain harsh. Besides, the Boston Bruins wouldn't be the same if their star player, Tyler Seguin, left.  
  
"Well, I guess it _is_ your decision whether or not to press charges against Tyler. Hey, are you ok?", Damon asked gently.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just going to take me a while to get over all of this," I replied, reaching for a tissue on the nightstand to blow my nose.  
  
"Listen, how about we both go out for breakfast before I drive you to the airport?", he suggested, changing the topic.  
  
"Sounds good," I agreed, managing to smile.  
  
Damon gave my knee a reassuring squeeze and then I got up to go take a shower. Since it was a hot and sunny day, I decided to wear a light-blue lace dress. I put on a pair of silver sandals then went back out to where Damon was sitting on my bed.  
  
"You have all your stuff?", he asked. I nodded my head in response. "You look great by the way. No one would ever guess that you just went through a rough break-up."  
  
"Thanks," I said, slightly blushing.  
  
Damon grabbed my suitcase and then we both headed out of the dorm. I breathed in the fresh scent of the outdoors, letting it awaken my senses. Sooner or later, I would have to forget about the past. Tyler was gone, but I still had my family and friends who would always be there for me. And of course, there was college, too.  
  
After Damon and I finished our huge breakfast consisting of eggs, pancakes, and muffins at IHop, we headed to the airport. I sure was feeling a lot better than I did earlier this morning. Having Damon's company really helped a lot.  
  
"Have fun in Minnesota, alright? And let me know when you come back so that I can pick you up," he said when we arrived.  
  
"I will. See you soon."  
  
I gave Damon a quick hug before heading inside. The very first thing my parents were probably going to ask me about when I got home would be my relationship with Tyler. If only they knew...  
  
***  
  
"I swear, if I ever see that bastard again, I will kill him," my brother threatened when I finished telling my family about what happened with Tyler.  
  
Like Damon, both Aaron and my father wanted me to press charges. My mother on the other hand just wished that none of this had ever happened. She even thought that Tyler and I would eventually get married someday. What upset her the most, though, was that fact that she had trusted him to never hurt me. But he did.  
  
I met up with my friends, Sierra and Hayley, that night and we all went out for dinner. They were both currently in relationships and I was happy for them. Sierra nearly cried when I told her about Tyler. She had liked him a lot too, including Hayley.  
  
"Well, Seguin is definitely not my favorite hockey player anymore," Sierra remarked as we ate our steaks.  
  
At that moment, I looked up at one of the TVs in the restaurant. It happened to be showing the Stanley Cup game at TD Garden in Boston. The Bruins were currently losing to the Pens, but it was only the second period. I looked at the bench and suddenly noticed that Tyler was missing. He was nowhere to be seen out on the ice either.  
  
"Hey, do you guys know why Tyler isn't playing tonight?", I asked my friends.  
  
"Apparently, he broke his wrist. Brandon told me about it," Sierra replied. Brandon was her boyfriend, who played hockey for the University of North Dakota.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," I said halfheartedly, sliding the remains of my salad around with my fork.  
  
"You miss Tyler, don't you?"  
  
"I'm trying my best to forget about him, but it's hard to when he's constantly on TV," I sighed.  
  
"How about we go shopping after this? To cheer you up?", Hayley spoke.  
  
"Well, I can't say no to that," I replied, my face lighting up.  
  
We all headed to the mall after dinner and I spent every dollar that I had in my purse. Going shopping did keep me from thinking about Tyler and I had to thank Hayley for coming up with the idea. As I was walking out of the Nike store, I accidentally bumped into someone. And it just so happened to be Karl, my ex.  
  
"Whoa, Christine, is that really you?", he asked with a surprised tone.  
  
"Hi, Karl," I greeted with a smile.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen you since high school. How's life?" Oh great, now he was trying to get a conversation going.  
  
"I've had better days," I said honestly.  
  
"Ouch, that doesn't sound too good. Hey, do you want to grab some coffee? We can talk about it if you want," Karl offered.  
  
"That's really nice of you, but I have to go. My friends are waiting for me," I politely declined. I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm, causing me to let out a small squeal as I was pulled into his chest.  
  
"Christine, I just want you to know that of all the girls I've ever been with, I liked you the most. God, I was such an idiot for letting you go. But anyway, I hope that you find someone that won't hurt you like I did. You deserve a good guy."  
  
I simply stared into his blue eyes, taking in everything he had just said. To be honest, I was quite flattered by his thoughtfulness. But wait a minute, what ever happened to Lizzy? I decided to not bring her up in case something had happened between them.  
  
"Thanks, Karl. That means a lot," I said with a genuine smile.  
  
"Hey, I'm just telling the truth," he replied with a grin, revealing his swoon-worthy dimples. Man, he really was a charming and handsome guy. No wonder I fell for him back then. "So, I heard that you and Tyler-".  
  
Ok, I seriously needed to shut this guy up now.  
  
"Good-bye, Karl," I said, wriggling out of his arm and cutting him off before he could continue.  
  
Man, he was quite the flirt, I thought as I walked away, laughing quietly to myself.  
  
The Boston Bruins ended up claiming the Stanley Cup for the second year in a row during the third week of June. Tyler had scored the winning goal and I couldn't have been any prouder of him.  
  
After all, he had shown nothing but hard work and determination throughout this whole entire season. Although he undeniably was the Bruins' strongest player, I sure didn't like him as a person anymore.  
  
In July, Sierra, Hayley, and I took a road trip to Chicago and we all stayed there for a week. Their boyfriends, Brandon and Evan, came with us too and I had a great time getting to know them. Like my friend Damon, Evan also wanted to start his own business once he graduated from college.  
  
As the weeks went by, I got used to being without Tyler. He had probably moved on already and that's what I would try to do, too. I realized that I didn't need a man in my life to make me happy. My family and friends were all I'd ever need.  
  
Maybe one day, I'll find someone that truly loves me, like Karl had said. I just hope that I'll be able to love them back the way I had loved Tyler.


	32. Chapter 32- Confession

"The pilot has turned on the seatbelt sign. Everyone please return to their seats in preparation for landing."  
  
My eyes slowly blinked open after hearing the flight attendant's announcement and I stared out the window. Downtown Boston's magnificent lights illuminated the night sky. I remembered when I first moved here for college and how hard it was to leave Minnesota. But now, Boston had become a city very close to my heart.  
  
The moment I stepped into the airport, a wave of emotions flooded over me as I realized where I was. American Airlines Gate B7. Nearly three years ago, I met Tyler Seguin for the very first time at this same exact gate. I looked towards my right at the seats we had sat in while waiting for our flight that winter day. It's crazy how much has happened since then.  
  
As soon as I got downstairs, I recognized Damon in the crowd of people standing at the baggage claim area. A huge smile formed on his face the second our eyes made contact. He immediately weaved his way through everyone and headed towards me.  
  
"Damon!", I said happily, throwing my arms around his neck.  
  
"Wow, you sure seem happy to see me," he remarked with a bemused expression, returning my embrace.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, it's been three months since I last saw my best friend," I replied with a smile.  
  
"You have no idea how much I missed you, Christine."  
  
"I know, I have that effect on guys," I joked.  
  
Damon laughed and offered to carry my suitcase as we strolled out to his car. It was a beautiful, starry night, with the sounds of the beach waves crashing in the distance. I asked Damon if he had anything to eat yet and he said no, so we decided to drive downtown for dinner.  
  
During the course of our meal, we mostly talked about our summer. Damon told me that he spent a month in New York with his father and another with his mother in Pennsylvania. They had been separated ever since he was twelve. It sure must've been rough for him and his brother. Lucky for me, my parents were living happily together.  
  
"My dad let me help out with his business while I was there. It was pretty cool," Damon shared.  
  
"I bet. Is your brother going to manage it with you once he graduates also?"  
  
"No, Ryan wants to be a heart surgeon. He says that anything related to finance gives him headaches. Anyways, enough about me. Did anything interesting happen to _you_ this summer?", he asked, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes. I ran into my high school ex back in June," I replied.  
  
"Did you guys hang out?"  
  
"Not really. He just said I deserved a good guy, one that wouldn't hurt me like he did. I swear, he could easily make all of his exes crawl back to him just by flashing them a smile or something."  
  
"That's probably why you dated him in the first place."  
  
"Yeah. So, did you hook up with any girls in New York?", I asked with a mischievous look on my face.  
  
Damon was totally caught off guard by my question and choked on his drink, coughing uncontrollably. I had no idea he'd react like this.  
  
"Oh my god, are you ok?", I panicked, immediately rushing to his side.  
  
"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you to ask me that," he said, struggling to catch his breath. "And no, I didn't hook up with anyone."  
  
"Why not? Isn't that what all college guys do?"  
  
Damon's eyes met mine and I swear I saw a hint of sadness in them. But then he became angry all of a sudden.  
  
"So you think that I'm just some guy that goes around having one-night stands for the thrill of it?"  
  
"That's not what I meant," I objected.  
  
"Forget it," Damon dismissed, standing up. The waitress came over to hand him his credit card back then he walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Damon, wait!", I called, following him. What was going on? Why was he acting like this? I caught up to him at his car, expecting answers.  
  
"Why the hell did you leave me in there?", I demanded.  
  
"Leave you?! Christine, that's the last thing I would ever do," he replied in frustration.  
  
"I thought that you were going to drive away without me. Listen, I'm sorry about what I said in the restaurant. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Just please don't be angry at me."  
  
Damon let out a deep sigh and leaned his back against the car. He was figuring out what to say when my mind suddenly drifted to the party Andrew threw that one night two years ago.  
 **  
*** **Flashback***  
 _  
"C_ _ _ould you do me a huge favor?", I asked Damon.__  
 _  
"Sure," he replied with a grin._  
 _  
"It's about Savannah. I feel really bad for her after what happened at that party with Andrew, so I was wondering if you could maybe ask her out on a date sometime. Just to get her mind off of him, you know?", I said._  
 _  
"Listen, I think Savannah's a really great person, but I can't do that," he lightly objected._  
 _  
"Why? I'm not trying to be pushy or anything. I just thought that you liked her."_  
 _  
"I do, but only as a friend. Besides, I like someone else," he admitted._  
 _  
"Really? Who?", I asked anxiously._  
 _  
"Never mind. She probably doesn't even like me back," Damon said._  
 _  
"Ok then. Well, I'm gonna head inside now. Thanks for the ride," I replied._  
 _  
"No problem. Good night."_  
 **  
*** **End of Flashback***  
  
"Christine, are you even listening to what I'm saying?", Damon asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something else," I replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be in love with someone knowing that you'll never even have a chance to be with them?", Damon spoke with a look of hurt on his face.  
  
"You could just forget about that person and move on. I mean, why would you ever fall for them in the first place then?", I said, curious to see where this conversation was headed.  
  
"Because you keep on clinging to the hope that one day, they might love you back."  
  
"Damon, who are you talking about? Do I know her?", I asked him worriedly. As his best friend, I had the right to know who was causing him all of this pain.  
  
"It's you," he responded in a barely audible tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Christine, you're the girl I'm hopelessly in love with," he said, looking straight into my eyes.  
  
To say that I was stunned would've been an absolute understatement, but then I realized how everything made perfect sense. When I was with Tyler, I had been totally unaware of any other guy. I had thought that Damon was talking about someone else the night he drove Savannah and I home from Andrew's. But I was wrong. All along, I should've known that he liked _me_ , his best friend.  
  
Damon was the first person by my side the night of Tyler's press conference and comforted me when I cried my heart out. In fact, he had always been there for me when I needed a shoulder to lean on.  
  
How could I have been so blind? Now I understood why Damon got all hot-tempered back in the restaurant. I had brought up the subject of hook-ups without a clue that _I_ , the girl sitting across from him, was the only one that held his heart this entire time.  
  
"I-I didn't know. Damon, I'm so sorry if I hurt you," I said gently, looking for any signs of anger in his eyes. But all I saw were blue pools of sorrow.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I never should've brought this up." Damon was about to walk over to the driver's side of the car when I touched his shoulder.  
  
"Damon, talk to me. Please," I pleaded.  
  
He turned around to look at me and without any hesitation, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. It was then that I processed what was happening and we both quickly pulled apart, ending what probably would've been a more passionate kiss. Damon looked just as shocked as I was. Who ever thought that I'd kiss my best friend?  
  
"Christine, don't do this just because you feel bad for me," Damon spoke.  
  
"I'm not. What if I _do_ want to be with you?"  
  
"But I thought that you still loved Tyler," he replied.  
  
"I don't. Damon, I would be a fool for not seeing how much you care about me. Maybe it's time we take our friendship a step further."  
  
"This isn't just some dumb joke. I'm not going to force you to be my girlfriend if you don't even feel the same way about me as I do for you.  
  
"Christine, it hurt me to see you crying because of how Tyler cheated that night. On the other hand, I couldn't help but feel hopeful that I'd maybe have a chance to finally be with you.  
  
"I know that we're good friends, but I sometimes wished that we'd become more than that. But you were already with Tyler. It sucked because I knew that he could never love you as much as I do.  
  
"In fact, I wasn't the least bit sorry about your break-up with Tyler. I know it's really selfish of me to say that, but it's the damn truth," Damon finished, waiting to see my reaction.  
  
"I can't believe that you kept this to yourself all these years," I said quietly, looking up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Me neither. But now you know," he replied with a small smile.  
  
"So...we should probably head to the campus now. It's getting late," I suggested, trying to make things less awkward and tense.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you're really sleepy," Damon replied, tousling my hair playfully and I laughed as we both got in his car.  
  
An hour later, Damon parked in front of my dorm. He went to grab my suitcase from the trunk and then I unlocked the door, stepping inside. Savannah wouldn't be back until tomorrow so it was just me for now.  
  
Damon went to use the bathroom and I changed out of my clothes into a Notre Dame tshirt and shorts, not bothering to brush my teeth since my eyes could barely even stay opened. As I was climbing into bed, Damon came back out and sat down next to me.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, alright? Sleep tight," he said. He was about to get up when I lightly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Damon, can you spend the night? I don't want you to leave."  
  
I mean for god's sake, the boy had confessed his love for me earlier. I couldn't just let him go back to his dorm all alone like that. Besides, I wanted his company.  
  
"Then I'll stay," he replied with a warm smile.  
  
Damon stood up and took his tshirt off, leaving it on top of the dresser.My eyes were instantly glued onto his toned abs. He had definitely gotten tanner over the summer, too. His back muscles flexed as he walked to the other side of my bed, lying down next to me.  
  
I had never thought of Damon as being hot because he was my best friend. But in reality, hot was an understatement to describe his features.  
  
When I first met him, I never would've guessed that he was a student here. Savannah and I had even thought that he was some movie star coming to visit our campus. We then assumed that he must've been a football player, and indeed he was.  
  
"Should I turn the light off now?", the sound of Damon's voice asked, bringing me back to the present.  
  
"Oh, go ahead," I said. The room turned pitch black.  
  
"What is up with you? I don't even know how many times I've had to repeat myself today."  
  
"I was just thinking," I replied.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You," I admitted, thankful that he couldn't see my cheeks blushing because of the dark.  
  
"Were you now? How cute. Now come on, let's try to get some sleep," he said, pulling the covers over us. I smiled to myself as I felt Damon's arm drape around me, scooting my body closer to his.  
  
"I love you," I whispered, the words coming out of my mouth without a hint of doubt.  
  
"I love you too, Christine. I always have."  
  
I kissed him on the cheek and then rested my head on his chest as we both fell into a deep sleep.


	33. Chapter 33- Everything I Could Ask For

It was a chilly, fall evening in the city of Boston. Damon and I were both at the Gillette Stadium watching the Patriots take on the Dallas Cowboys in an intense game of football. Savannah and Andrew were with us too.  
  
"Tom Brady is seriously so good-looking," I remarked, watching the Patriots' star quarterback throw a pass to his teammate at the 30-yard line.  
  
"Oh I see how it is," Damon said with a fake frown. I laughed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, you're still the cutest guy in my eyes," I replied with a smile.  
  
Damon chuckled and then we focused our attention back to the game. It had been two months since he and I started dating. The truth was, deep down inside, I still had some feelings for Tyler. But it was time I moved on.  
  
He wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, so why should I spend the rest of my life waiting for someone that didn't even love me? Besides, I was the one that had dumped him in the first place. After all, he _did_ slap me, and I wasn't going to put up with that.  
  
Sometimes, I couldn't help but wonder if Tyler had found a different girlfriend. Well whoever she was, I pitied her for having to be with a cheating manwhore like him.  
  
"Do you girls want to grab some drinks?", Andrew suggested after the game had finished.  
  
"That sounds fun but I'm still under-aged, remember?", I replied. It was true, I wouldn't be turning twenty-one until this coming January.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Never mind then."  
  
"You and Savannah can go. I'll drive back to the campus with Christine," Damon spoke.  
  
"You sure?", Andrew asked.  
  
"Dude, I'm not going to leave my girlfriend home alone on a Saturday night," he said, giving his friend the 'are-you-kidding-me' look.  
  
"True. Well, see you guys later."  
  
Once Savannah and Andrew left, Damon and I headed to his car in the parking ramp. Unfortunately, we were stuck there for what felt like hours because of the number of people that had attended the game. Even the streets were jammed with traffic.  
  
"So you've never gone drinking before?", Damon inquired as we waited for the other cars to leave.  
  
"I did once," I replied tiredly, resting my head against the window.  
  
"But you're under-aged."  
  
"I was with Tyler and since he's all famous, the club made exceptions for me. Well at least I think that's why," I explained, letting out a yawn.  
  
"Did you get drunk?", Damon asked. I turned my head around to look at him. A mischievous grin lit up his face as he awaited my response.  
  
"Not even close. You know I'm not a big fan of alcohol," I said.  
  
"I was just messing with you, babe," Damon teased, reaching out his hand to give my thigh a squeeze.  
  
By the time we reached the campus, it was nearly midnight. I decided to just spend the night over at Damon's dorm since Andrew would probably be over at mine once he and Savannah came back.  
  
"Do you wanna watch a movie on Netflix or something?", Damon asked after I finished changing into my pjs.  
  
I always left spare clothes here in case we ever had sex and whatnot. The first time was when I came over to study for an exam with him last month. Only we didn't do much studying that evening.  
  
Within a half hour, we were both in bed, letting our urges get the better of us. And it sure didn't pay off the following day. I was lucky enough to get away with a _'C'_. From then on, I'd always study beforehand at my dorm before heading to Damon's.  
  
"Sure. What should we watch?"  
  
"I don't know. Whatever you want," he replied.  
  
We both decided to watch _42_ , the baseball movie about Jackie Robinson from a few years ago. I never got tired of watching sports-related films. _Miracle_ would have to be my favorite one of all-time, though.  
  
Speaking of hockey, I hadn't gone to a Bruins game since Tyler and I broke up. I probably would sooner or later, but I'd sit where I didn't have to see his face. Because if I did, I'd either explode with pure anger or cry from the heartbreak he had caused me.  
  
During the movie, I lied down on the couch, resting my head on Damon's lap. He stroked my hair and the calming gesture soon made me doze off into a deep sleep.  
  
When I woke up the following morning, I found myself in the comfort of Damon's bed. He was nowhere to be seen, though. The smell of blueberry waffles drifted into the room, making my mouth drool.  
  
I walked into the kitchen to see a plate of breakfast on the table that consisted of waffles, eggs, and bacon. A note written in Damon's handwriting sat on the counter. I smiled to myself as I read it:  
 __  
Morning, babe! Coach wanted to talk to us about the football game coming up so I had to head over to the stadium. I'll be back soon. Hope you like the breakfast I made! Love you. x  
  
It was simple things like these that made me love Damon so much. I thought that it was so sweet of him to decline Andrew's invitation to go home with me last night. I wouldn't have minded though if he did accept, but still, he had been a real gentleman.  
  
As I was washing my plate in the sink, Damon came back, holding his football jersey. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist, causing me to let out a little shriek. The plate dropped out of my hand and into the sink, splashing soap and water all over the place.  
  
"You scared me!", I exclaimed, turning around to face him.  
  
"I did?", Damon replied with amusement gleaming in his eyes. He kissed my forehead before handing me a towel to dry off the water on the sink countertop.  
  
"Hey, is that the jersey I get to wear to your game on Tuesday?", I asked.  
  
"Yup. Don't worry, it's all fresh and clean," Damon said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Good. Thanks for making me breakfast by the way. It was absolutely delicious."  
  
"Anytime. Oh and Christine, I was wondering, what are you doing for Thanksgiving next month?"  
  
"I'm probably just going to stay here and celebrate with my uncle. Why?", I inquired.  
  
"Well I was planning on taking you to New York with me. We can celebrate with my dad and he'll finally get to meet you. But if you already have plans, then maybe next time," Damon explained.  
  
"Yeah. I would've loved to go with you, though."  
  
"No problem. Now go take a shower, I'm going to go see if Andrew and Savannah are awake yet so we can all do something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
***  
  
Harvard's football team was on a winning streak this season. We hadn't even lost a single game, which was pretty incredible. Damon had faith that they'd end up making an appearance in the BCS Championships.  
  
A massive snowstorm hit the Boston area as I was driving back to Harvard from my uncle's Saturday evening. I hadn't even been informed of it or else I would've waited until the morning to leave.  
  
The meteorologists had never predicted a blizzard either this week. Mother nature just decided to play one of her tricks on us tonight. Tough luck for me since I was out on the road.  
  
Thanksgiving had been absolutely terrific with my uncle and his wife. The trunk of my car was currently packed with things I had bought from Black Friday. Most of them would probably end up being presents for my friends and family, though. Besides, I didn't even need half of that stuff.  
  
Driving in the snow would probably have to be one of my worst nightmares. The freeways were packed and none of the cars were even moving. My patience was wearing thin so I decided to just take the next exit and find a restaurant or shop to wait at until the storm died down.  
  
Lucky for me, there was a Starbucks right around the corner so I opted to go there. After all, I was a huge fan of coffee. I ordered a nice, hot peppermint mocha then went to sit down by the fireplace.  
  
Three hours later, the storm from earlier had turned into a few snow flurries. I headed out to my car, thankful to see that Starbucks' parking lot had been shoveled. Another forty-five minutes and I would soon be in my bed that was calling for me. I admit, I was dead tired.  
  
I pressed the button to ignite my car, but it wouldn't start. All I heard was the muffled, wheezing sound of a dying engine. This couldn't be happening...  
  
"Fuck!", I cursed out loud.  
  
After several failed attempts at starting my car, I gave up. I had had nothing but bad luck today. I went back inside Starbucks since it was freezing cold in my car. At that moment, my phone rang and immediately, my spirits rose at the sight of Damon's name on the screen.  
  
"Damon? Are you back from New York yet?", I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just off the plane. My flight was delayed for three hours because of the snowstorm. How was your Thanksgiving? I missed you."  
  
"It was great, but I'm kind of in an emergency right now," I replied with an edge of panic to my voice.  
  
"Are you ok? What happened?", he demanded in a worried tone.  
  
"I've been stuck at Starbucks for hours because my car wouldn't start. I just want to go home," I said wearily, letting out my tears of distress.  
  
"Baby, don't cry. You'll be alright. Listen, I'll rent a car and come pick you up. Just give me the location of the Starbucks you're at and I'll be there."  
  
"But it's late. I can't make you do that," I declined.  
  
"Christine, you know that I would do anything for you."  
  
I told Damon where I was then plopped down onto the chair. A broken car was the last thing I needed right now. I was surprised that it had been able to survive several winters, though.  
  
An hour later, Damon came rushing through the door. His hair was all over the place, due to him probably running his fingers through it several times. I had never been more glad to see him in my whole life.  
  
"Christine!", he said, wrapping me into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Damon. Thank goodness you're here."  
  
I buried my face in Damon's chest, inhaling the familiar scent of his cologne. After our warm embrace, he pulled out his phone to call the car towing company.  
  
Once they showed up, I was reassured when they told me that my car would get fixed by the morning. I could go pick it up at the repair shop with Damon on our way to Boston tomorrow.  
  
"You have no idea how grateful I am to have you," I said as he drove the both of us back to Harvard afterwards.  
  
"I know, babe. Me too," he replied with a weary smile.  
  
Damon must've been so tired right now, but he still came to me when I needed him most. He was everything I could've ever asked for. Sometimes, I felt as if I didn't deserve him. He had been nothing but good to me. The last thing I wanted was for something to come between our relationship. Or even someone.


	34. Chapter 34- Never Forgotten

**Tyler's POV**  
  
 ***Two Years Later***  
  
"Good-bye, son. Play hard at your next game, alright?", my father said to me as he and the rest of my family were about to head inside the airport.  
  
"I always do. And thanks for coming to celebrate Thanksgiving with me. It means a lot," I replied.  
  
"We had to. Your mother and I missed you so much." I gave him a hug before turning to my sisters.  
  
"See you soon, Ty. And if you ever find a new girlfriend, I'd love to meet her," Cassidy said with a teasing smile, pulling me into a warm embrace.  
  
"Oh god, don't even talk about it."  
  
I'd sure miss my younger sisters, especially since I barely ever got to see them anymore. We had such a close bond. Growing up back in Ontario, the three of us would always do everything together. Except for shower of course. God, that'd be awkward. I hugged my mother and Candace then watched as they all left before heading back to my car.  
  
Tonight, the boys and I were heading out to celebrate Nick's birthday. I had made reservations at an exclusive nightclub earlier for everyone that was coming, but first, we'd go see the Patriots play over in Foxborough. It'd be a great way for us college buds to get together. I hadn't seen them in a while, too.  
  
As I was driving home, my mind suddenly drifted to the one person I've tried so hard to forget. It had been over two years since I last saw Christine Miller. And honest-to-god, not having her around made those two years the longest, most miserable years of my life.  
  
The NHL season kept me preoccupied, (our team hadn't made it to the Stanley Cup Final ever since the summer we defeated Pittsburgh, by the way) but on days where I had nothing going on, that's when I began to really miss her.  
  
Now that the holidays were coming up, I'd think about Christine even more. Christmas had a whole new meaning when I spent it with her. I had realized then that she was all I'd ever want in my life. Not money, cars, or even a reputation as an elite athlete. Those things could never mean as much to me as she did.  
  
If there was a way for me to go back to that one night in June two years ago, I would. And this time, I'd tell Christine how much I loved her instead of acting like a total dick. But it was too late. I had ruined my chances of ever getting to be with her again.  
  
Sometimes, I wondered if she had found a different guy. I mean, who wouldn't want to date Christine? Well, she probably _was_ with someone else now. Well whoever he happened to be, I envied him for getting to be the luckiest man alive.  
  
That night, Nick and I drove over to the club after the Patriots' game had ended. Everyone else would meet us there, too. I shoved my hands deep into my jeans' pockets, shivering slightly at the cold breeze as we entered the door. Since when were Boston's temperatures this low in November?  
  
"Finally, you guys are here. What took so long?", my friend, Justin, called once we got to the back of the club.  
  
"Traffic," Nick yelled over the sound of the pounding bass.  
  
I hadn't gone partying in a while and to be honest, I actually missed it. So tonight, I'd just worry about having a good time. I mean, a little fun never hurt anybody, right?  
  
I took my jacket off then headed over to the bar to order some drinks. Everyone started off with a couple of beers and then the guys and I headed onto the dance floor.  
  
As I grinded with some blonde chick, I noticed out of the corner of my eye a girl staring straight at me. She was sitting with a few of her friends and wore the tightest black dress I'd ever seen. Before I could go over to her and ask if she wanted to dance, Nick tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Should we open the champagne bottle now?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good."  
  
I excused myself from Miss Blondie then headed back to the table my friends were at. Justin handed the champagne bottle to Nick and then he popped the cork open.  
  
"Holy shit!", he exclaimed as the red liquid erupted all over the place, getting on his hands and shirt. The rest of us stood there, laughing our heads off.  
  
I took the bottle from Nick and poured what was left of the champagne into glasses. After I finished mine, I turned around to walk back to the dance floor when I bumped right into someone. It was that girl from before with the insanely tight dress.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, bending down to pick up the glass she had dropped. Damn, she had a nice ass.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Do you want me to buy you another drink?", I offered.  
  
"Oh no. I was already done with this. See, it's empty," she replied, waving her glass in midair.  
  
"You sure? I was just going to get a drink myself."  
  
"Well in that case, I'll come with you."  
  
I gave her a smile and then we headed towards the bar. I bought her a shot of tequila and some vodka for myself. As I drank, I took in the features of the girl sitting next to me.  
  
She was about 5'6", with long, wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a deep, icy shade of blue with extremely long lashes, which I knew were probably fake. Overall, she was pretty hot, though.  
  
We didn't talk much, but I managed to find out that she had had a huge crush on me ever since I was drafted to the Bruins. Before I knew it, an entire hour had already passed.  
  
"Would you mind driving me home after this? My ride already left," she asked, sounding completely drunk after having three other shots of tequila earlier.  
  
"No problem. I'll go grab my jacket real quick and then we can leave."  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
I told Nick and the others that I was leaving, wishing him a happy birthday. Only he was so drunk, he couldn't even remember that we were here because of his birthday in the first place.  
  
When we arrived in front of the girl's apartment, a sinking feeling hit my chest. I didn't want her to go just yet. It seemed like she didn't either, the way her eyes were looking at me, full of want and desire. I felt myself instantly growing hard just sitting in the car next to her.  
  
To my surprise, she grabbed my face and kissed me right on the lips as her hands roamed the front of my shirt. Before she could begin to undo the buttons, I stopped her.  
  
"We should go inside," I said in a husky tone, my breath coming out in low pants.  
  
She nodded her head and then we both got out of my car. I followed her inside the house as she led me upstairs to her bedroom. Just the thought of getting to bang this girl senseless for the whole night was enough to make me stay.  
  
***  
  
The vibration of my phone woke me up the next morning. I looked on my right to see a girl fast asleep beside me, the bedsheets covering her bare body. What the heck happened?  
  
I reached for my jeans on the floor, careful not to wake the girl as I grabbed my phone from the pocket. It was Brad Marchand, my best friend.  
  
Attempting to be as quiet as possible, I got out of bed and put on my boxers before heading into the bathroom to call Brad back.  
  
"Ty? How's it going, man?", he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Why did you call?"  
  
"Are you drunk? 'Cause you sure sound like it," he remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I went out with the guys for Nick's birthday last night. So, is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"Guess who I saw on Black Friday."  
  
"Who?", I asked with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"Your beloved ex," Brad replied.  
  
"Christine? Did you talk to her?" I could feel myself growing more anxious by the second.  
  
"No. I drove by the Macy's downtown and saw her getting into her car. She had so much stuff packed in the trunk," Brad replied with a chuckle. I smiled to myself, remembering how Christine had always gone all out when it came to Black Friday.  
  
"I can't believe it's been two years already. God, I miss her," I said, letting out a deep sigh.  
  
"Me too. She's probably more beautiful now than she was before, if that's even possible," Brad stated innocently.  
  
"Wow, that sure helps."  
  
"So anyways, what are you doing right now?"  
  
"Actually, it's funny how you mentioned Christine. Don't hate me but I'm in some girl's bedroom. Apparently we had a one-night stand." I mentally wanted to slap myself at the moment.  
  
"Wow, Ty. That's just great," Brad said sarcastically.  
  
"I know, I'm such an idiot. I got to go now. She just woke up. See you at practice."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I set my phone down on the sink and groaned in frustration. Why the hell did I sleep with that girl in the first place? For crying out loud, I didn't even know her name!  
  
And now that I thought about it, she was probably just some slut like the other girls I've bedded. I seriously could not stand living like this anymore. Using girls and just throwing them away at my disposal.  
  
More than ever, I needed Christine Miller. The one and only true love of my life. I had no idea what it'd take to get her back, but I vowed that at the end of it all, she'd be mine again.


	35. Chapter 35- Bound For Paris

**Christine's POV**  
  
I was sound asleep, having the most amazing dream when I felt a gentle prod on my shoulder. I groaned in irritation, pulling my blanket over my face as I turned to the other side.  
  
"Babe, wake up. We have a flight to catch, remember?", a masculine voice spoke softly. My eyes fluttered open to see a pair of blue orbs staring down at me.  
  
"Oh, it's just you," I said, stretching my arms and giving Damon a warm smile.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night?", he asked, returning my smile as his hand brushed a stray piece of hair from my face.  
  
"Very. Are my parents awake yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Your mom is downstairs making breakfast. I'll go help her. We leave in an hour, alright?", Damon informed.  
  
"Got it. I'm so excited."  
  
"Me too," he replied, kissing my forehead before getting up to leave the room.  
  
Damon had spent Christmas with my family this year. They instantly grew fond of him the moment he walked through our front door. My brother got along well with Damon too, especially since they both were football players.  
  
"He's the one. I just know it," my father had said to me one night after dinner.  
  
The biggest surprise was when Damon presented me with a pair of plane tickets to Paris on Christmas Day. My parents had been absolutely thrilled at the thought of me going away on a long-distance vacation with my boyfriend. They said that it'd be a great way for us to spend some intimate time together.  
  
Another reason why Damon chose Paris, apart from it being one of the most beautiful cities in the world, was because he wanted to get acquainted with the businesses over there.  
  
That way, his father's company could get recognized overseas as well. After all, Damon would become the new CEO of Parker Enterprises once he graduated from Harvard this summer.  
  
I still couldn't believe that we were actually going to Paris today. My whole life, I'd dreamt of stepping foot in the City of Lights. The only other country I had visited before in Europe was Germany, since my uncle lived there. But France...wow.  
  
Because it was winter over there as well, I decided to wear a stylish black blouse with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. My hair was up in a bun and to top it all off, I put on a pair of silver dangle earrings.  
  
"Your plate is on the counter, dear," my mother said when I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks. This looks delicious."  
  
"Damon made the omelets. That boy sure knows how to cook," she complimented. I looked over at Damon and he gave me a wink before pulling out a chair for me to sit down next to him.  
  
"Hey, you two are matching," Aaron remarked with an amused grin.  
 _  
We were?_  
  
Like me, Damon also had black on top and dark blue on bottom. His shirt fit him perfectly, bringing out his broad shoulders and rippling biceps.  
  
"Well, you know what they say. True couples dress the same," I joked before digging into my food.  
  
After we all finished our breakfast, my brother drove Damon and I to the airport. There was no chance of snow, so hopefully our flight wouldn't be delayed.  
  
"Have a safe trip. It was great getting to know you," Aaron said to Damon when we arrived, giving him a brotherly hug.  
  
"Thanks, man. I'll see you again hopefully."  
  
"Bye, Aaron. See you this summer," I said, throwing my arms around his neck as he pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"Alright. Have fun in Paris."  
  
During the plane ride, I mostly slept while Damon did some work on his laptop. This was our last year at Harvard together before he'd move to New York. I would still have another year left after that, though. I couldn't even imagine how slow it would go by without him. But at least I still had Savannah.  
  
I often times wondered if Damon and I would remain a couple once he was done with college. We could still visit each other during breaks, but what about when we were apart?  
  
Damon was definitely not one to cheat, but would he even want to hold on to me in the first place? I guess I'd just have to wait and see.  
  
***  
  
A gasp escaped my lungs the moment I stepped foot inside the spacious suite that Damon had booked for us. We were staying at the Madeleine, a five-star hotel owned by Hyatt. Their amenities were similar to those in the US, too.  
  
"This is beautiful," I said, admiring the modern decor and luxurious-looking bed.  
  
I walked over to the window, pulling open the cream-colored silk curtains to take a look at the magnificent view. The Eiffel Tower stood tall in the distance as lights illuminated the rest of the city. It was absolutely breathtaking.  
  
"Whoa, check out the bathroom!", Damon called.  
  
I quickly walked over to where he was, my eyes widening as I took in the fanciest bathroom I had ever seen my entire life. I especially liked the lavender-scented candles that lined the hot tub.  
  
"Wow, this hotel even knows what my favorite candle scent is," I remarked.  
  
"Well, _someone_ had to tell them," Damon said with a grin.  
  
"Wait, how did you know that I liked lavender the best?"  
  
"Christine, we've been dating for nearly three years. Of course I'd know these little things about you."  
  
I smiled and leaned in to give Damon a peck on the lips. He wrapped his hand around my neck, pulling my face closer to his as he deepened the kiss. A low moan escaped my throat when I felt his tongue thrust into my mouth.  
  
Damon's hands moved to the front of my blouse, and immediately, my heart started to race as he slowly began to undo the buttons.  
  
"Shouldn't we head over to the bed?", I whispered in his ear.  
  
Without even speaking, Damon swept me up into his arms as we made our way towards the bed. I sighed in delight the minute my head hit the Egyptian cotton pillows.  
  
Damon climbed on top of me, kissing my jaw, neck, and throat. His hand wandered underneath my blouse, massaging the smooth skin of my stomach. Pure lust swept over me when I felt his cool fingers trace the outline of my bra before he palmed my breasts, which ached for his touch.  
  
He unbuttoned the rest of my blouse before throwing it on the floor, along with my bra. I moaned in pleasure as his lips sucked at the sweet spot on my neck.  
  
As Damon continued to torture me with his mouth, his hand traveled down towards the waistband of my jeans. He took his time taking them and my panties off, which made me more frustrated by the minute. I needed him now.  
  
Immediately, I sat up and worked to rid Damon of his shirt. An evident smirk grew on his face as he took off his jeans and boxers.  
  
"Jeez, settle down, babe. We've got all night, you know," he said, pulling me back down with him.  
  
My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and Damon chuckled. Before I knew it, his lips went back to devouring mine as I ground my hips against his, causing him to let out a low growl.  
  
My breathing hitched as I felt his mouth move lower, trailing kisses along my neck and shoulder. He buried his face between my breasts, sucking gently. A loud groan escaped my lips and I grabbed onto his hair, pulling him even closer.  
  
Damon positioned himself at my entrance before slowly inserting his hard length inside of me, sending a mixture of sensations bursting throughout my body. We made love several times during the night, and each time, I was brought to heaven and back.  
  
The following morning, after having breakfast at a nearby café, Damon and I began to explore the famous sites of Paris. We visited the Eiffel Tower, taking several pictures so that it would live on forever in our memories.  
  
To celebrate my 23rd birthday, Damon and I attended a Christophe Mae concert. He was an extremely popular singer over here in France, with dashing looks and a voice as smooth as velvet. His guitar skills were amazing, too. No wonder the ladies loved him.  
  
Every night, we'd take a walk along the Seine River before heading back to our hotel. As for the business portion of our trip, Damon had the opportunity to become acquainted with several of France's biggest CEOS. The majority of them had invited us out for dinner, too.  
  
It was our last day in Paris and Damon and I were spending it at the Louvre Museum. The past month had sure gone by fast. We would be going back to college already next week.  
  
"Christine?", Damon spoke as we were driving back to our hotel late that night, the both of us dead tired.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for making this vacation the greatest one I've ever had."  
  
"You're welcome. But hey, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have even gone to Paris in the first place," I replied.  
  
"It's the least I could do for my special girl. I love you, you know that, right?"  
  
"Of course I do. I love you, too."  
  
Damon smiled lazily, resting his hand on my thigh. I looked out the car window and watched as the snow fell before dozing off into a deep sleep.


	36. Chapter 36- Graduation Day

It was the day after Damon's graduation and the both of us were hanging out in his dorm, drinking some fancy wine that he'd gotten as a present yesterday following the ceremony.  
  
We had spent the whole day packing all of his stuff into boxes. Tomorrow, he'd leave for New York to start his first day at work as the new CEO of Parker Enterprises.  
  
"I can't wait until I get this next summer," I remarked, admiring Damon's MBA diploma that he had framed.  
  
"I bet. You've worked so hard these past years," he said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you. I mean, who's gonna help me study for exams now?"  
  
"Christine, you're the smartest girl I've ever dated or met. You'll be fine, trust me," Damon reassured.  
  
"Oh, so you've had other girlfriends before me? What a shocker," I teased.  
  
Damon was honestly the most perfect boyfriend a girl could ever ask for, so it sure didn't surprise me that he'd been in past relationships.  
  
"They were nothing compared to you, though. In fact, most of them had the IQ of a cockroach. I only dated those girls because they were hot," Damon admitted truthfully.  
  
"Let me guess, you were going through your high school, raging hormones phase?"  
  
"Yup. I never loved any of them either."  
  
"Is that so?", I asked with a gleam of amusement in my eyes.  
  
"If I did, then I wouldn't be here with you right now."  
  
Damon and I spent the rest of the evening talking about our teenaged years, which seemed like only yesterday. I even brought up the time that Nick had asked me to be his girlfriend after prom and how I rejected him.  
  
It felt as if I had never left high school. The memories always stayed with me, from the happy ones to all of the sad ones after Karl and I had broken up.  
  
But the most important thing I learned during those years was to appreciate my family. I had thought that Karl would always be there for me, but I was wrong. And the same went for Tyler. Relationships ended when things didn't go well, but family was forever.  
  
Afterwards, Damon and I went out for our last dinner together at a well-known Italian restaurant downtown. The food was delicious, but I just didn't feel like eating a lot like I usually did. Besides, there were other things going on in my mind.  
  
On our way back to the campus, I didn't say a single word. Everything was just happening way too soon, with Damon already leaving tomorrow. It took every nerve I had to not burst into tears.  
  
"Christine, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?", Damon asked.  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all," I lied.  
  
The moment he parked his car in front of my dorm was when I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears streamed down my face as I let all of my emotions out.  
  
"Christine, what's wrong? Did something happen to you?", Damon panicked. I shook my head in response.  
  
"I-I don't want you to go," I stuttered.  
  
"Shh, calm down, baby. You don't want me to go where?", Damon asked gently.  
  
"New York."  
  
"Oh. That's why you're crying? I know, I'm gonna miss you a lot, too," he said, leaning over to pull me into his arms.  
  
"What if you meet someone better than me over there? We don't have to continue this relationship any longer if you don't want to."  
  
"Christine, what on earth are you talking about?", Damon asked in disbelief, completely caught off guard. "You think that I don't love you?"  
  
"I do. It's just, I'm afraid you'll forget about me once we're apart," I replied, choking on my tears.  
Damon held my face in his hands, looking straight into my eyes as he spoke in a serious tone.  
  
"Christine, I will never hurt you the way Tyler did. You don't have to worry about that. You're the first girl I've ever loved and the only one I'll ever love. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded my head in response.  
  
"Good. Now stop crying, you're gonna make it even harder for me to leave tomorrow."  
  
Damon kissed me on the cheek and then we got out of his car.  
  
As I was getting ready to go to sleep, he went to sit down on the bed next to me, draping the covers over my body.  
  
"Drive safely tomorrow," I said to him.  
  
"I will. I'll call you when I get to New York."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Damon gave me one last kiss good-night before getting up to leave.  
  
"I'll see you this Christmas. And remember to call and tell me all about your summer, ok?"  
  
"Of course. Good-bye, Damon," I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"Sleep tight. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," I whispered once he was out the door.  
  
***  
  
The snow was falling lightly as I walked along the streets of New York City, taking in its sky-high buildings and beautiful holiday decorations. Rockefeller Plaza's grand Christmas tree was on display for everyone to see as its ornaments sparkled in the sun.  
  
Damon was at a business meeting so he had told one of his secretaries to come pick me up from the airport. Instead of waiting for him at his office, I had decided to take a stroll in the city since there would be another hour left until the meeting ended.  
  
I sure couldn't wait to see Damon again. It had been way too long. On the phone earlier, he had told me that I was in for a big surprise today. Well whatever he had up his sleeve, I sure was looking forward to it.  
  
It finally reached 5 o'clock and I headed inside the building of Parker Enterprises. Damon's secretary led me up to his office, knocking on the door to let him know that I was here.  
  
"Christine? Come on in, the door's unlocked," he called.  
  
I opened the door to see Damon's beaming face and immediately, he stood up from his desk to walk over to me.  
  
"There's my girl," he greeted warmly.  
  
"Oh, Damon."  
  
I threw my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms tight around my waist.  
  
"God, I've missed you so much," he said, kissing my forehead.  
  
I stood back to take a good look at Damon. He hadn't changed a bit since I last saw him in June. The only thing was his suit he wore which made him look older and more mature.  
  
Since I was getting pretty hungry, I asked Damon if we could head out for dinner. But first, he said that he had to do something really important. And apparently, it was the surprise he had talked about earlier.  
  
I watched as Damon pulled a small box out of his pocket before getting down on one knee. A gasp escaped my lips as I realized what was happening.  
  
Once he finished proposing, I said yes, throwing myself against him as we stood there hugging and kissing, completely filled with joy and happiness.  
  
It was official. Damon and I were finally engaged. Eventually, we'd get married and spend our future together for the rest of our lives. It's what the both of us had always wanted.  
  
Unfortunately, things wouldn't be that be simple...  
  
***  
  
The last two trimesters of college flew by and before I knew it, graduation day came. I ended up graduating at the top of my class, just like I did back in high school. My family and fiancé had flown in yesterday to attend the ceremony today.  
  
I was going over my speech for the final time, adding any last minute touches. This was it. The day I had been anticipating my whole twenty-four years of living. And let me tell you, I couldn't have been any prouder of myself.  
  
The six years I spent in college had changed me into a different person. I was no longer a girl anymore, but a grown woman- wiser, more mature, and ready to explore the numerous careers that this country had to offer.  
  
Unfortunately, it was pouring rain outside, but the morning commencement ceremony would still take place out on Harvard Yard like it did every other year.  
  
A large tent had been set up earlier to accommodate everyone so that we wouldn't get drenched in the rain. Hopefully, the weather would clear up in time for the diploma ceremony later this afternoon.  
  
I located my parents, who were standing by the entrance of the tent prior to the ceremony. I'd never seen them this happy before, apart from when I had told them about my engagement with Damon.  
  
"You look gorgeous, sweetheart," my dad said with a huge grin, giving me a hug. For the special occasion, I had gotten my hair curled and styled into a bun this morning.  
  
"Thanks dad. God, I'm actually so nervous right now," I admitted.  
  
"You've done this before though, remember? Back in high school?", my mom pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but this time it's different. There's so many important people here."  
  
"Believe me, you'll do great. Your father and I are so proud to call you our daughter, you know that? I remember the day I had to let you go for college. Being your mother, it was especially hard for me.  
  
"But look at where you are now. Christine, you're an MBA graduate from Harvard. What more could a parent ask for from their child?"  
  
My mother's words brought tears to my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away before my make-up could get smeared.  
  
"I love you guys," I said, pulling the both of my parents into a huge embrace.  
  
"Your brother and Damon said good luck by the way. They had to go use the restroom," my dad informed.  
  
"Tell them I say thank you. I'll see you guys after the ceremony."  
  
I headed back to where my fellow graduates were standing. All other thoughts were set aside as I mentally prepared myself for my speech.  
  
It felt like a decade until I was finally called onto the stage. The sound of applause rang throughout the Yard as I made my way to the podium, poised and confident. I took a deep breath before beginning my speech.  
  
"There is a good reason they call these ceremonies 'commencement exercises.' Graduation is not the end; it's the beginning. ~Orrin Hatch."  
  
Following the quote, I dove into the rest of my speech. I made sure to keep a smile on my face the whole time, which wasn't hard since I was feeling beyond this world right now.  
  
As I spoke, my eyes made contact with everyone in the audience, simply enjoying the grand moment. I suddenly saw somebody heading towards the tent from outside and immediately, I directed my attention to them. No one else noticed though since they were all looking ahead at me.  
  
A male figure walked in, carrying a bundle of flowers in one hand. I couldn't identify his face because he was looking away, so I decided to just ignore him.  
  
But I didn't.  
  
He took a seat near the back then directed his gaze towards me. A loud gasp escaped my lips as I stared at him.  
  
I quickly pretended to clear my throat then continued my speech as if nothing had happened so that I wouldn't stir confusion amongst the audience.  
  
It couldn't be...could it?  
  
There was something awfully familiar about that guy. Still, I kept on telling myself that it was just my eyes deceiving me.  
  
But the moment he leaned forward in his seat, giving me a better view of his face, my suspicions were confirmed.  
  
That smug smile...was he mocking me? The nerve of him!  
  
I barely was able to finish up the rest of my speech without looking in his direction and exploding with anger, but by the time I did, I had one question, and one question only, stirring in the back of my brain.  
  
What the hell was Tyler Seguin doing here?!


	37. Chapter 37- Meeting Again

As people were leaving the tent to head inside Shad Hall for the luncheon, I stayed behind, scanning the Yard for Tyler. Luckily, the rain had died down or else I would've been soaked.  
  
I spotted him standing by the gate, looking extremely dashing in a dark gray suit.  
  
God, what was wrong with me? This was the same guy that had lied, cheated, and slapped me. How could I even dare to think about how good-looking he was?  
  
Tyler turned his head around to look at me when he heard my approaching footsteps. I stood right in front of him, and at that moment, mixed emotions began to flood my mind.  
  
Seeing Tyler again after all these years was definitely hard for me, to say the least. A sharp pain hit my chest as I remembered everything that had led to our huge fight, and ultimately, break-up.  
  
We just stood there, not having a clue what to say. I didn't dare to look up at Tyler's face in case I got the urge to slap him for all the hurt he had caused me.  
  
"I see you brought flowers. Are they for your new Harvard girlfriend?", I finally asked in a bitter tone.  
  
"They're for you," Tyler replied, handing me the bouquet of pink tulips.  
  
Oh, how I missed his voice...  
  
He had an unreadable expression on his face as I stared at him, completely speechless. His deep brown eyes were just as I remembered them. And those plump lips...  
  
My, Tyler had become even more handsome and sexier than before.  
  
I observed his sharp facial features, including his strong, chiseled jaw and defined cheekbones. He certainly had gotten a bit older over the past few years, but nonetheless was beyond attractive.  
  
"Why did you come here?", I asked, quickly dismissing those thoughts as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
  
"I couldn't possibly miss your graduation. We both know how important this day was to you," Tyler said with a smile.  
  
...He remembered?  
  
For a moment, I almost wanted to just throw my arms around him. Already, I could feel my knees weakening and insides melt.  
  
Screw him for making me behave this way.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I regained my composure. We were both grown adults now, capable of having a civilized conversation without letting the past get in our way.  
  
"Thank you, it means a lot," I said, returning his smile.  
  
"Anytime. And Christine, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tyler suddenly directed his attention to my left hand that was holding the flowers. He looked stunned for a moment, but then pure resentment crossed his face.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're engaged?", Tyler asked urgently.  
  
"Yes. Isn't it beautiful?", I replied, showing him the ring that Damon had gotten for me.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Tyler's face grew livid with anger and jealousy as he awaited my response, his eyes narrowed and lips drawn together in a tight line. Boy, he looked as if he could murder somebody right now.  
  
"Damon Parker. We went to college together," I told him.  
  
"I see. So you've moved on, huh?"  
  
"Of course I did! What, were you expecting me to spend the rest of my life waiting to get back together with you or something?"  
  
"Do you even love this Damon guy?", Tyler demanded hotly.  
  
What the hell?! Who did he think he was, acting all possessive like this? I could feel my blood begin to boil as I glared at him, my cheeks flushing.  
  
"You're such a bastard, you know that? And if you thought that coming here would make me take you back, then you're wrong."  
  
"Christine, just listen to me. I love you. I don't care if you never want to see my face again after this, but I can't keep it to myself any longer. I have to tell you. That's the main reason why I came here in the first place," Tyler confessed, grabbing onto my shoulders.  
  
...He loved me?  
  
God, how could everything turn into a huge mess in just one day? Tyler had made it obvious that he wanted me back. So many conflicted feelings stirred inside of me as I thought about what to say.  
  
"Tyler, you should've told me that three years ago. It's too late now," I finally spoke, avoiding his gaze as I removed his hands from my shoulders.  
  
"Wait, Christine-,"  
  
"You should go."  
  
And with that, I turned around and left, leaving Tyler standing there looking utterly defeated.  
  
Shortly after, I began to replay the conversation we had in my head, and that's when I realized...  
I never even told Tyler that I loved Damon when he had asked me.  
  
But I _did_ love Damon...right? What was wrong with me, of course I loved him! If not, we wouldn't have gotten engaged in the first place.  
  
As I made my way towards the Hall, I couldn't stop thinking about Tyler. I feared that something like this would happen if he ever showed up again in my life.  
  
In all honesty, if I wasn't already engaged to Damon, then I probably would've gotten back with Tyler the minute he had confessed his love for me.  
  
When he and I broke up, I'd tried so hard to bury the feelings I had for him deep down inside of my heart. But now, I could feel them resurfacing after just a brief encounter.  
  
Seeing Tyler's face again after all these years ignited everything I had ever felt for him back when we used to date. It'd sure take me a while to get over what happened this morning.  
  
I couldn't help but feel like a jerk for dismissing Tyler just like that. He'd done way worse things to me, but still, it wasn't like we were living in the past. If I ever saw him again, I'd definitely apologize.  
  
By the time I finally walked into Shad Hall, everyone else had already started eating. I found Damon talking to some of the graduates that he used to play football with.  
  
"Christine, there you are," he called, heading over to me.  
  
"Hey. Where are my parents?", I asked, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"They're getting food. Where have you been? You must be starving. Oh, and before I forget, here's your present."  
  
Damon handed me a silver bag, with white tissue paper to conceal what lay inside.  
  
"Aww thanks. I'll open it later," I said.  
  
"No problem. Looks like I wasn't the only one to give you a gift either," Damon remarked, motioning at the bouquet of tulips I had in my hand.  
  
"Oh, these? Aren't they lovely?"  
  
"Very. Who's it from?", he asked with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"Tyler," I replied casually, even though I knew that Damon would probably get outraged. And indeed he did as his body instantly became stiff.  
  
"That son of a bitch came to your graduation?! Well, I'd sure love to have a friendly word with him. Is he still here?", he demanded furiously.  
  
"No...he left already," I replied quietly, directing my gaze at the ground. Damon immediately softened up as he gave me a concerned look.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Did Tyler do something to you?"  
  
"No. We just talked for a bit," I replied, leaving out all of the details.  
  
"About what?", Damon prompted.  
  
"Nothing much, really. I'm gonna go get something to eat, ok?"  
  
I set my gifts down at a nearby table then went to grab a plate, joining my family at the sandwich bar.  
  
The last thing I needed was for Damon to find out what Tyler had actually said to me. Because if he did, I couldn't even imagine what would happen. Damon had said so himself that if he ever saw Tyler again, he'd kill him.  
  
I told myself that he wouldn't do such a thing, but still, you never knew what people were capable of doing out of hatred and jealousy.  
  
After the luncheon, we all headed outside for the diploma ceremony held at Baker Lawn. The sun was shining brightly and a cool breeze ruffled the trees.  
  
All of the graduates assembled themselves beneath the stage as we waited for our names to be called. I was beyond ecstatic when I finally received my diploma, feeling nothing but pride and joy.  
  
At the end, we all threw our hats into the air, creating a sea of black that covered the lawn as cheers and applause erupted throughout the crowd.  
  
My brother's dream had come true when his team won the Superbowl. And now, years later, mine did.  
  
That night, I lay in bed next to Damon, who was sound asleep. Now that graduation was over, I had to start getting all of my stuff packed up tomorrow.  
  
Since his company was planning an important project, Damon had to fly back to New York in the morning. I, on the other hand, would stay behind until I was done with all of my packing.  
  
Then, I'd take my car and drive down to New York since Damon and I were going to move in together. I was excited about it, but sad at the same time.  
  
Boston had been my home ever since I moved here and the thought of leaving it made my heart ache. So much had happened these past years in this very city.  
  
For the second time today, my thoughts drifted to Tyler. After all, he was the one that had made me feel welcomed here in the first place. And the rest of the Bruins as well. I missed those guys so much.  
  
I sure hoped that today wouldn't be the last time I'd see Tyler. It'd suck to leave and not even be able to say bye to him. But why did I care? It wasn't like we were still dating or anything.  
  
I hated to admit it, but meeting Tyler again this morning had made me realize that...  
  
I still loved him.  
  



	38. Chapter 38- Unfaithful

The following morning, I drove Damon to the airport so that he could catch his flight back to New York. We discussed how to decorate the new house that he had recently bought in Manhattan, but the whole time, my mind was elsewhere.  
  
"When you get to New York, we can go furniture shopping. It'll be fun," Damon said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah," I replied distantly, keeping my eyes on the road ahead.  
  
"Christine, is something going on? You've been acting strange since the luncheon yesterday," he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Babe, I know you're lying. What really happened between you and Tyler after the commencement ceremony?"  
  
There was no point in lying about what Tyler had said to me, but never in a million years would I ever tell Damon that I still had feelings for my ex. It'd ruin our whole relationship.  
  
Besides, I'd most likely get over them anyway. I was able to forget about Tyler once, and this time wouldn't be any different.  
  
"Well, after he gave me those flowers, we talked and I told him about our engagement. Boy, was he pissed about it, but in the end, he said that...,"  
  
"What?", Damon prompted, growing impatient.  
  
"He loved me," I finished, turning to look at my fiancé as I anticipated his reaction. To my surprise, he seemed perfectly calm.  
  
"What a pathetic jerk. I sure don't see how Tyler slapping you has anything to do with him loving you," Damon said, chuckling to himself.  
  
"I admit, I was pretty shocked when he told me."  
  
"But do _you_ love him?"  
  
Damon's question caught me off guard for a moment, but then I replied with a simple, "no".  
  
"Really? Because I remember how devastated you were after the two of you had broken up," Damon remarked.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I've moved on. Tyler will never get in the way of our relationship, I promise."  
  
"Good. But if he dares to lay a hand on you...,"  
  
"He won't," I said firmly.  
  
After I dropped Damon off at the airport, I headed to my uncle's house to have lunch with him and his wife. They were definitely the people I'd miss most once I left Boston.  
  
Sometimes, I'd wish that my uncle had never told me to go to Castle Island Beach that summer day six years ago. I wouldn't have met Tyler and gotten my heart broken.  
  
But the time I had spent with him was undeniably some of the happiest years of my life. Would we have met somewhere else if I had never gone to the beach that day?  
  
Tyler had always said that the two of us kept running into each other because we belonged together. I used to believe him, but look at where we were now.  
  
As I drove back to the campus that evening, tears began to stream down my face. That jerk wasn't even worth having me cry over him, but I did anyway.  
  
I hated Tyler for ruining everything that we had, but damn it I loved him so much. Then, there was Damon, who would eventually become my husband.  
  
I kept telling myself that things were going the way I wanted them to, but inside, I was turning into a total wreck, slowly losing my grip on reality.  
  
***  
  
After spending the whole weekend packing, I was finally ready to head to New York. I decided that I'd leave tomorrow, since my body was pretty exhausted from lifting all of the heavy boxes into my car trunk.  
  
In the afternoon, I drove downtown, opting to spend the rest of my day there. Besides, who knew when I'd ever come back to Boston again?  
  
I visited TD Garden, remembering all of the hockey games that I had attended back then to cheer on the Bruins. It felt like ages since I last saw them play in person. They didn't make it to the Stanley Cup Final this year, unfortunately.  
  
For lunch, I headed to a pizza shop that Tyler and I used to eat at all the time. God, I really needed to stop thinking about him. But everywhere I went, the memories just kept flooding back. After all, Boston was where our relationship had begun. And ended.  
  
As I walked out of the pizza shop, my phone started to ring. I searched for it in my purse, accidentally bumping into something hard during the process. Or rather someone.  
  
I looked up and it was as if my prayers had been answered. Standing before me was the one person I'd wanted to see so badly before I had to leave tomorrow.  
  
"Tyler," I said with a gasp, staring into his gorgeous brown eyes. He had a pair of jeans and black tshirt on, just like the old days.  
  
"Hey stranger," he greeted with a smile.  
  
And at that moment, I totally forgot about the phone call I had, which just so happened to be from Damon.  
  
"We really have got to stop running into each other."  
  
"I don't mind it at all. So, what are you doing here by yourself? Where's David or whatever his name is?", Tyler asked, looking around for any sign of a third person, but it was just us two.  
  
"You mean Damon? He's working on a project back in New York. In fact, I'm driving there in the morning," I replied.  
  
Tyler's face immediately fell and I could see the hurt and disappointment behind his eyes. To be honest, I didn't want to leave either.  
  
"Are you moving there?"  
  
"Yes. You know what, I've got an idea. Instead of spending my last day here yelling at each other, how about we do something together?"  
  
Oh lord, that did not just come out of my mouth.  
  
"Well, I was gonna hang out with some of my college buds down in Cape Cod for a couple of days...,"  
  
"Oh, never mind then," I blurted, my face reddening from embarassment.  
  
"But I could always just leave later. Besides, I sure miss spending time with you," Tyler said, giving me a sad smile.  
  
"I do too. So, where do you want to go?"  
  
"You'll see," he replied with a grin.  
  
I left my car parked on Washington Street and walked with Tyler over to his car. A part of me felt wrong doing this, but I quickly brushed it off. It wasn't like we were going to sleep together or anything.  
  
"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked yesterday. But then again, you always do," Tyler remarked as he drove. Immediately, I could feel my cheeks begin to blush.  
  
"You really need to stop doing that."  
  
"What are you talking about?", he asked innocently.  
  
"Hitting on me. You know I'm engaged," I scolded.  
  
"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that. It feels like we're still dating though, doesn't it?"  
  
"You wish, Seguin," I said, playfully punching his shoulder.  
  
After driving around for about ten minutes, we ended up on the shore of Boston Harbor. I could see Fort Independence up ahead, and at that moment, I realized...  
  
Tyler was taking me to Castle Island... where we first met when I moved to Boston.  
  
It seemed like only yesterday when we walked on the beach until the sun set and I told him about my break-up with Karl for the first time. He had been so sweet and understanding.  
  
How clever of Tyler to bring me here, six years later. It hadn't even been half an hour yet, but I could already sense that he was up to something.  
  
"You don't happen to have a swimsuit on, do you?", he asked once we found a parking spot.  
  
"No, why would I?"  
  
"Never mind. We can just take a walk or something," he suggested.  
  
As Tyler and I made our way down to the beach, he brought me up to date on the latest news concerning his teammates.  
  
Reilly Smith and his long-term girlfriend were moving in together. Lucic and his wife were the proud parents of two more kids, both boys. But the biggest surprise was that Brad Marchand had gotten married.  
  
...Wow, I sure missed out on a lot over the years.  
  
"And what about you? Have you been in other relationships after we broke up?", I asked Tyler.  
  
"Me? Not really. They were mostly just one-night stands," he replied truthfully.  
  
"Oh god," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Christine, I was sleeping with those girls so that I could try and forget about you."  
  
"Well, none of this would've happened if you hadn't cheated in the first place."  
  
"I know," Tyler said, letting out a sigh.  
  
By the time we walked back to his car, it was nearly five. The hours sure flew by whenever I spent them with Tyler. In fact, the whole time, it _did_ feel as though we were still dating. I guess he was right after all.  
  
"Are you hungry?", Tyler asked as we were driving away from the beach.  
  
"A little."  
  
"How does homemade pasta sound?"  
  
"Wait, you can cook now? Since when?", I exclaimed.  
  
"Well...let's just say that ninety percent of the time, my food ends up burning. But I make a pretty mean tuna casserole," Tyler said proudly.  
  
"So about that pasta...shrimp scampi sounds good," I quickly interrupted. God knows how much I hated tuna casserole.  
  
"We'll need to stop at the grocery store. I only have noodles at home."  
  
"Ok, let's go then."  
  
Tyler and I stopped at Whole Foods on our way to his house, splitting up to find everything that we needed to make the shrimp scampi.  
  
When we finally arrived at his neighborhood in Winchester, I couldn't help but get emotional as I recalled the unforgettable memories we'd made in the past.  
  
The last time I'd been here, Tyler and I had gone for a swim in his pool before spending the rest of the night in bed, making love until the break of dawn.  
  
No, I couldn't do this. Not to Damon. Who knows what would happen once I stepped foot into Tyler's house?  
  
There wasn't anything left for me to do in my dorm anyway, so in the end, I just told myself that everything would be fine. I was perfectly capable of making sure that things stayed in control.  
  
Tyler and I carried the bags of groceries up to his front door and I waited for him to open it. The minute he switched on the living room lights, a warm feeling swept over me. It felt as if I had gone away on a long business trip and finally returned home.  
  
Tyler's house was just like I remembered, only it had become more furnished over the years. I set the bag of groceries down in the kitchen before making my way around the rest of the first floor.  
  
Sitting on a shelf near the guest bedroom was a picture of me and Tyler at my first Red Sox game six years ago, the week before college had started. I couldn't believe that he still kept it.  
  
"Remember the fly ball you caught that day?"  
  
My heart jumped as I turned around to see Tyler standing behind me, looking down at the picture over my shoulder.  
  
"God, you scared me! And yes, I do," I replied, staring into his eyes.  
  
Tyler searched my face to see if there was any sign of emotion before directing his gaze to my lips. He made the slightest attempt to lean in when I quickly spoke.  
  
"We should go make that pasta now."  
  
"Right. I'll go get the boiling water ready," Tyler said hastily, walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Whew, that was close.  
  
I went to use the bathroom and came back to hear the sound of loud barking. Immediately, I rushed to the kitchen to find Tyler opening the back door, letting both of his dogs in.  
  
"Marshall, Miller! How are my two favorite boys?", I greeted as Miller jumped on top of me, licking my cheek.  
  
"Looks like they remember you," Tyler remarked with a grin.  
  
"Of course they do. My, how you've grown," I said, running my fingers along Miller's back.  
  
I noticed how Marshall wasn't as playful and active as he used to be. Old age was getting to him no doubt. But man did I miss those two.  
  
***  
  
"What ever happened to your apartment?", I asked Tyler as we walked his dogs in the neighborhood after dinner. The pasta had turned out great and there was still leftovers to eat another day.  
  
"I sold it after Freddy moved out. He lives with his girlfriend in Springfield now," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
When we got back to his house, Tyler went to make us some drinks. I was totally unaware of how late it had become, forgetting that I needed to leave for New York in the morning.  
  
I headed out to the pool, sitting down on one of the chairs as I thought about how much fun I had today with Tyler. Even after three years, the attraction between us was still there.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the back door opening. Tyler walked over and handed me a tall glass of what appeared to be vodka mixed with some kind of fruit juice. I took a sip, slightly scrunching my face at the taste of it.  
  
"What do you think?", Tyler asked with an amused expression.  
  
"It's good," I replied.  
  
"Really? 'Cause from the expression on your face, it sure doesn't look like you enjoy it. But if I remember correctly, you never were fond of alcoholic beverages."  
  
"Oh Ty, you know me too well," I said with a genuine smile.  
  
We sat there by the pool, talking and sipping on our drinks as the sun set. It was then that I realized how late it had gotten.  
  
I quickly stood up, feeling dizzy for a slight moment. Instead of walking in the direction of Tyler's house, I turned towards the pool. The last time I drank this much vodka, the same thing had happened and I nearly got ran over by a car.  
  
"Christine, what are you doing?!", Tyler exclaimed.  
  
I stumbled on something hard and to my horror, fell right into the pool with a loud splash. Shit!  
  
The cold water immediately awakened my senses and I looked up to see Tyler standing there, laughing his face off. Oh, so he thought this was funny?  
  
I quickly swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out, soaked to the bone. My tank top and shorts stuck to my skin as I heard the sound of my own teeth chattering.  
  
"You try jumping into the pool with your clothes on. We'll see who's laughing then," I snapped at Tyler, coughing up water.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. But you gotta admit, that was pretty damn funny."  
  
Tyler went to grab me a towel and I dried myself off before heading back inside. This was great...just great.  
  
"What on earth am I going to do about my clothes?", I whined.  
  
"Here, go to the bathroom and take a shower. I'll put your clothes in the dryer and meanwhile, you can wear one of my tshirts or something," Tyler proposed.  
  
"I guess that's a good idea."  
  
After I finished showering, I wrapped a towel around my body before going to find Tyler. He was in his room, his back to the door as he dug through the drawers.  
But the thing was...he didn't have a shirt on. Or pants.  
  
"I'm back," I announced.  
  
Tyler turned around and immediately, his eyes raked over my body, burning right through the towel. The temperature of the room instantly got hotter as I stood there, my cheeks turning a deep red.  
  
"Holy shit," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Apparently, Tyler had just finished taking a shower too because his hair was still damp. The only clothing he had on was his boxers and let's be honest, I couldn't take my eyes off of him either.  
  
"God, you have no idea how bad I want to ravish that sexy body of yours right now. And that towel isn't really helping either," Tyler spoke in a low, husky tone that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
Already, I could see where things were headed. It took every fiber of my being to resist pushing Tyler onto the bed and have him make love to me right then and there.  
  
But there was no way I'd allow myself to go that far.  
  
"I-I should go," I stammered, quickly turning around to leave.  
  
"Christine...," Tyler called.  
  
He followed behind, his footsteps heavy against the carpet floor. All of a sudden, I felt him grab my arm as he spun me around so that we were facing each other.  
  
Before I could even utter a word of protest, Tyler's lips crashed into mine. My senses went wild as I kissed him back passionately, the familiar sparks igniting between us as our tongues fought for dominance.  
  
I could feel his fingers skim over my thighs, tugging at the bottom of my towel. A look of horror crossed my face as I realized what was happening. Immediately, I pulled away from Tyler, not daring to look into his eyes.  
  
"No...how could I do this?", I whispered to myself as tears began to fall down my face.  
  
"Christine, there is nothing wrong about what just happened," Tyler stated firmly.  
  
"Yes it is! I'm an engaged woman!", I lashed out at him.  
  
"Tell me that kiss meant nothing to you," he demanded.  
  
I pushed past Tyler and walked back to the room, collapsing onto his bed as I began to cry. There was no denying that our kiss had been special- full of love, desire, and passion.  
  
It made me remember the other times we've kissed in the past. He would always send sparks igniting throughout my entire body with just a simple touch or peck on the cheek.  
  
But whenever Damon and I kissed, I had never been able to feel those same sparks that I did just recently. The truth was, no matter how long I lived on this earth, I could never love my fiancé as much as Tyler.  
  
"Christine, what's wrong? You know I hate to see you cry," Tyler asked, sitting down next to me, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"You will never have any idea how hard it was for me to let you go that day."  
  
"Look, I made a huge mistake...,"  
  
"For god's sake Tyler, I loved you!"  
  
His body went numb as he stared into my tearful eyes, trying to process the words that had just escaped my mouth.  
  
"Oh my god...Christine, why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I was going to until I found out that you cheated on me! But what good is it now? I've found someone else and you probably will, too."  
  
"Christine, you're the only girl I'll ever want. And believe me, I could never forgive myself for hurting you."  
  
"Well you certainly did, but you know what? No matter how much I hated you, sometimes, I'd pray that you'd come back so we could just fix it all...but you didn't. The truth is, I was never able to forget about you, Tyler," I said with a pained voice.  
  
"Babe, I'm so sorry....," he apologized, reaching out to stroke my hair, his brown eyes full of regret and sorrow.  
  
"What did I ever do wrong?", I whispered in a barely audible tone, staring down at my lap.  
  
"Nothing. Christine, let me have you. Just for one night," Tyler spoke as his hand moved to cup my face.  
  
"I can't," I replied, slowly shaking my head.  
  
Tyler leaned in, placing his lips on my neck as my eyes widened with surprise. He gently sucked and bit at the soft skin before trailing kisses down my throat, causing an unwilling moan to escape my mouth.  
  
Waves of pleasure immediately began to burst from my head to toe as I tilted my neck to give Tyler better access. He glided his lips across my collarbone before placing kisses on my shoulder, leaving me utterly breathless.  
  
Inside, my mind was telling me to stop this. But my body spoke a language of its own, wanting more.  
  
Oh dear god, help me...  
  
I fell back onto the bed, pulling Tyler with me as he swiftly removed my towel, throwing it to the floor. I lay there underneath him, my body completely exposed to his lustful eyes.  
  
We held each other's gaze as I ran my hands along the length of his muscular, tattooed arms, remembering how each one had got there in the first place. I stroked his firm chest and abs as a deep groan rumbled from his throat.  
  
Tyler grabbed my left hand and toyed with the engagement ring on my finger before sliding it off. I didn't stop him and he ended up placing it on his nightstand.  
  
"Ty, make love to me," I whispered, my chest rising and falling heavily.  
  
"God, you have no idea how long I've waited for this," he growled before capturing my lips in a deep kiss.  
  
I instantly let all of my walls down, surrendering my body to Tyler. In all honesty, I wanted him just as bad he wanted me. What we were doing was wrong, yet it felt so right. For tonight, I'd give him everything- my mind, body, and soul.


	39. Chapter 39- Shocking News

A ray of sunlight peeked through the window, accompanied by the cool ocean breeze as I slowly awakened, my eyes fluttering open. God, I couldn't remember the last time I slept this well.

As I stretched my arms, the blanket shifted down my body, exposing my completely bare chest. Wait a minute, why on earth did I not have any clothes on?!

I quickly became frantic and looked over my shoulder to see a very naked Tyler lying next to me, the messy pile of sheets between us indicating what had taken place in his bed last night. My eyes wandered down to his tattooed arm, which remained wrapped around my waist as he slept peacefully.

A look of horror instantly formed on my face, mixed with pure guilt and resentment. Did I seriously sleep with Tyler?! What the hell was wrong with me?!

Immediately, I untangled my body from his and climbed out of the sheets, careful not to wake him up. I put a tshirt on from one of his drawers and headed downstairs to grab my clothes from the laundry room.

This couldn't be happening....

How did I allow things to go that far with Tyler? God, I should've known that going to his house meant that I'd end up falling in bed with him.

But damn it he was just so irresistible. And the sex had been absolutely mind-blowing. For crying out loud, I had even taken his tshirt and put it on like it was the most normal thing to do. In fact, it should've felt wrong since I wasn't even his girlfriend anymore. But surprisingly, it didn't.

I actually missed wearing Tyler's clothes because it reminded me of how close we used to be. And the familiar scent of them was something I'd never seem to forget.   

To be honest, I couldn't help but feel pity when I saw the way his eyes pleaded for forgiveness last night when I'd told him how much he had hurt me. And as bad as it sounds, seeing Tyler look all vulnerable like that had just made me want him even more.

I was so caught up in the moment, being with my ex again and bringing up our past, that I had totally forgot about reality- the engagement between Damon and I.

Oh god, what if he found out about how I slept with Tyler?

The minute I finished changing back into my own clothes, I sank onto the ground as tears began to fall down my cheeks. It had only been less than a week and already, everything was spinning out of control.

Why did Tyler ever have to crawl back into my life? I'd managed perfectly fine without him all these years.

_But he loves you._

I couldn't ignore the voice ringing inside my head, because deep down, I knew that it was true. Tyler _did_ love me, even after everything he had done. I mean, why else would he have come back?

But who's to say that he wouldn't hurt me again?

I had fallen for Tyler once, but I was not going to make that same mistake a second time.

The sound of heavy footsteps descending the stairs disrupted my thoughts and I dragged my feet out of the laundry room to see Tyler searching the house. A look of relief washed over his face when he saw me.

"God, where have you been? I was worried sick!", he exclaimed.

"Like you'd care," I said with a bitter tone, brushing past him to grab my purse from the kitchen counter.

"Jeez, chill out. What's gotten into you this morning?"

"I have to go," I stated.

"Go where?", he asked in utter confusion.

"New York, remember? Just drive me back to my car. Please."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're gonna leave just like that? What about everything you said last night?", Tyler demanded.

"Forget what I said. It was all a mistake," I replied sharply.

"A mistake?! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I don't want you getting in the way of my engagement with Damon. In fact, I hope we never see each other again."

"Oh shut up, you don't even love him," Tyler scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You don't know anything!", I snapped.

By now, he had become absolutely furious.

"Do you have any idea how much last night meant to me?! For once in my life, I thought that I had finally gotten you back."

"Tyl-,"

"I am not going to stand here and have you tell me that yesterday meant nothing to you. That it was a total mistake."

I sighed in defeat and plopped down on a chair, resting my forehead in the palm of my hand as I stared at the granite countertop. Tyler leaned against the wall, his eyes boring into my back.

"Last night wasn't supposed to happen, but do you know why it did? I wanted you, Tyler. I wanted us to be close like we were before, just for one time," I spoke, my eyes beginning to water.

"If that's the case, then why are you all upset about it?"

I quickly spun around to face him.

"Don't you get it, Tyler? I cheated on my fiancé! You probably don't think it's a big deal, but to me it is. I'm not like you. I don't sleep around with any guy I want just for the pleasure of it."

I could feel myself start to break down as the guilt began to eat me alive. What did Damon do to deserve this? He was hard at work to support the both of us and here I was, sitting at my ex's house.

"God, I feel like a total whore," I muttered out loud, turning the other way so that Tyler couldn't see me crying. 

"Don't say that. You and I both know that we're obviously still attracted to each other. You didn't do anything wrong. Your fiancé just has to deal with the fact that we belong together."

Tyler walked over and sat down next to me, leaning in to wipe the tears away from my face with his thumb. I immediately responded to his touch as a wave of electricity burst through my body.

"Christine, listen to me. I love you. More than Damon ever will. And if it weren't for my stupidity, we probably would've been married by now. But I'm begging you, just give me another chance."

"I need to get out of here," I said abruptly, quickly getting up, knowing all too well what would happen if I stayed any longer. My emotions would get the better of me and I'd end up betraying my fiancé for Tyler.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Can't you see I'm trying to talk to you?", he asked in total disbelief.

"Tyler, I'm serious. I have to go. Now."

"How am I supposed to let you go knowing that you love me, too? I've lost you once but I sure as hell don't want to lose you again."

He stared straight into my eyes, his expression a mixture of hurt and anger. Oh, how I wanted to tell Tyler that I loved him...

But I couldn't. Besides, I had done enough already to hurt my fiancé. And after what happened with Tyler three years ago, there was no way I'd allow history to repeat itself.

"I used to love you...but not anymore."

Tyler was completely torn, all traces of hope vanished from his face. He opened his mouth to reply, but I walked right past him and headed out the front door before he could even utter a single word.

God, I felt so terrible...

Shortly after, Tyler came out once he put a tshirt and pair of athletic shorts on. We got inside his car, the both of us avoiding any eye contact with each other.

Never in my life have I ever seen him look this pained before, and it sucked knowing that I was responsible. My words had struck him like a dagger, but it was for our own good.

I didn't want Tyler to be chasing after me any longer because I was engaged now. Inside, I was hurting just as much as he was. But sooner or later, we'd forget about all of this and move on.

Neither of us spoke the entire car ride and the sad part was, I'd probably never even see Tyler again after today....

When he turned onto Washington Street, I spotted a police officer standing at the corner, writing what appeared to be a ticket as I mentally slapped myself.

Shit!

I had totally forgotten that I'd left my car parked here all night. No doubt the ticket was for me. Could this day get any worse?

Tyler stopped his car and I quickly climbed out to confront the officer. He looked up when he saw me and smiled.

"How may I help you, Miss?", he asked in a friendly tone.

"Um, that ticket is for the silver Lacrosse, right?"

"Yup. Some idiot left it parked here overnight. They were probably drunk, I'm guessing."

I winced slightly at his harsh words.

"The "idiot" is me. I'm really sorry, Officer. It's a long story, but I promise that it won't happen again."

"You sure?", he asked, giving me a skeptical look.

"Yes. You can even look me up if you want. I've never gotten a ticket before, except for this one."

"Alright, I believe you. You're lucky your car didn't get towed. Here you go," he said, handing me the ticket.

Two hundred dollars?! Did he seriously expect me to have to pay all that money? For god's sake, I had to worry about paying off my college loans!

Immediately, I grew outraged as I stomped back to Tyler's car. Why didn't he remind me to pick up my car last night? But in all honesty, I was the one to blame. I should've been more responsible.

"I have to pay a fucking two hundred bucks for this damn ticket! God, why did I even get in the car with you yesterday?", I exclaimed angrily.

Tyler let out a weary sigh and reached for his wallet, pulling out two one-hundred dollar bills.

"Here, take it," he ordered, shoving the money in my hand.

"Tyler, no. I can't."

"Just take it. It's my fault anyway for telling you to leave your car here in the first place."

"But-,"

"I gotta go now. Promise me you'll make it to New York safely."

I nodded my head and was about to thank him when he sped off, leaving me standing on the curb staring after his car.

***

As I waited for the light to turn green at the intersection, my phone began to ring. I stared at the screen and a look of guilt flashed over my face as I pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Damon," I greeted, attempting to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Hey honey, where are you?", he asked.

"I just left like half an hour ago. I'll be there in time for lunch, hopefully," I replied.

"Good, because I just discovered this one amazing restaurant down the block. They've got the best soups and sandwiches."

"I see. How's work?"

"Oh you know, the usual. I can't wait to see you," Damon said.

"Me too...,"

"Listen, I have to go now, ok? There's a meeting starting soon. I love you."

I hung up, not having the will to say "I love you" back to my fiancé. Hopefully, he wouldn't suspect anything.

As I drove on the freeway, I mentally debated whether to tell Damon about my affair with Tyler or keep it a secret. I'd hate to be a cheater and a liar, but what good would it be if I did? It wasn't like I planned on ever seeing Tyler again. Besides, the last thing I needed was for my engagement to fall apart.

Only two hours had gone by and already, I was missing Boston. But the one person my heart ached for the most was Tyler.

I couldn't help but wonder where he was right now, probably leaving for Cape Cod with his friends. My thoughts drifted to earlier this morning and I suddenly remembered what Tyler had said about us being married if it weren't for him. My mother had thought the same thing back then, too.

A sad smile grew on my face as I pictured the both of us walking his dogs on the beach a few years from now, with a child or two tagging along behind us. If we were to have a son that looked anything like him, he'd sure be a lady-killer.

But no, Tyler was probably going to get married to some other woman and have kids of his own. I don't know why, but the thought of that made me feel jealous and hurt at the same time.

It seemed like only yesterday when Tyler brought me to his house for the first time. We were both quite young then, and he had joked about us moving in together once I finished college. Or he could've been serious. I had no idea.

But the point was, as long as I lived, Tyler would always be a part of me.

...So, why was I with Damon then?

I had kept telling Tyler that we couldn't be together due to the fact that I was already engaged. But fear was the real reason. I was scared of having him break my heart like he did three years ago.

Sometimes, in relationships, people make mistakes. The important part is being able to learn from them. Whether or not this was the case for Tyler, I didn't know. But at that moment, I couldn't care less.

Instead, it all came down to a single question. Did I want to spend the rest of my life with Damon when Tyler was the one I truly loved?

It was never too late to go back...right?

My mind remained lost in thought as I pulled into Starbucks' parking lot. The summer heat was making me crave a cold, caramel frappucino right now. I got out of my car and walked inside to order, sitting down at a table afterwards.

This particular Starbucks happened to have a TV, so I decided to watch to see if anything interesting was on. Hopefully, it'd help to take my mind off of Tyler.

As I sipped on my drink, I stared at the screen, watching the local news. Eventually, I grew bored and was about to leave when the headline, "Breaking News", caught my attention.

"27-year old Boston Bruins' star forward, Tyler Seguin, has recently been taken to the emergency room at Massachusetts General Hospital.

"Police say he suffered a traumatic car accident on his way to a friend's house. The person responsible was a reckless drunk driver, who is also currently being hospitalized," the female reporter announced.

My face instantly turned pale as I registered everything she'd just said. For a moment, it felt as if the world had stopped spinning and time froze.

No, this couldn't possibly have happened to Tyler...

"We now bring you to the scene of this fatal incident, which occurred on I-95 approximately fifteen minutes ago."

A horrified gasp escaped my lips as I saw what was left of Tyler's BMW. The passenger side was heavily dented, but the damage on the driver's side was what sent goosebumps down my spine.

Large pieces of glass from the broken windshield lay scattered on the ground, along with torn metal scraps. The front of the car was completely mangled, leaving the engine motor hanging out of the hood and broken wires sticking out all over the place. Words couldn't even begin to describe the rest of it.

I began to grow dizzy and faint looking at the accident scene on the TV and immediately stood up. It felt like I was going to pass out any minute, so I decided the best thing for me to do was get out of here.

My eyes clouded with tears as I imagined the physical pain Tyler must be enduring right now. Just the thought of his body covered in blood was enough to make me want to run a semi-truck over the son of a bitch that had crashed into him.

How could this have happened so suddenly? Less than three hours ago, we were driving in his BMW, and now, he was lying in the hospital, nearly dying.

I got inside my car and sped towards the nearest traffic light, driving as fast as the speed limit allowed. Before I could even make sense of what I was doing, I made a sharp u-turn and headed north back to Boston.

Right now, the only thing that mattered to me was seeing Tyler, even if it was just for a moment. There were so many things I needed to tell him. I just prayed that it wouldn't be too late. 


	40. Chapter 40- Miracle

As I exited onto I-90 after crossing the Massachusetts border, my eyes bulged out of my head at the sight of the long traffic line that looked as if it extended for miles. After all, it was rush hour.

 _Shit_ , I cursed under my breath, realizing that at this rate, it'd probably take me at least two more hours to get to Boston.

Anxiety and panic consumed me as I sat in my car, driving forward at an unbelievably slow speed. I kept praying that Tyler would still be alive by the time I arrived at the hospital.

I didn't know for a fact how bad he had gotten injured, but based on the damage from his car, I assumed that he was in for the worst.

And what if Tyler lost his memory? I'd seen several movies where that ended up happening to victims of car crashes. Oh god, I couldn't even imagine what it'd be like if I found out that he had forgotten me.

It took every fiber of my being to remain calm as beads of sweat began to form on my hands and forehead.

I adjusted the AC to a lower temperature and inhaled deeply, trying to relax. The last thing I needed was to get into an accident myself, although I highly doubted it since everyone else was barely even moving.

It felt like an eternity until the traffic began to clear out, and before I knew it, the other cars went back to driving at their normal speed. I slammed on the gas pedal and accelerated down the freeway, constantly glancing at the clock to check what time it was.

Eventually, the outline of downtown Boston's tall buildings came into view. Shortly after entering Cambridge, I located Massachusetts General Hospital, which happened to be within walking distance of the Government Center.

Luckily, there were several open spaces in the parking garage. I ran inside the hospital the moment I got out of my car. Seconds felt like hours as I rode the elevator down to the first floor where the Emergency Department was.

"Good evening, ma'am, how may I help you?", the female receptionist asked when I finally arrived at the front desk.

"I'm here to visit one of your patients," I replied urgently.

"Name?"

"Tyler Seguin."

"Oh, the one hockey player that got into a car accident, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're his...?", she questioned with a raised eyebrow. I lost every ounce of my patience and snapped at her.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through to get here? I was stuck in traffic for hours! So the least you can do is let me see him."

The receptionist looked shocked from my sudden outburst then instantly began to dig through the hospital files.

"I'll send a nurse to escort you to his room. I just need to know who you are first. After all, Tyler _is-_ ",

"I'm Christine Miller...his ex-girlfriend," I interrupted her. "Please, I just want to make sure he's ok." By then, tears were beginning to fall down my face, both from distress and regret. I never should've left him this morning.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said with a sympathetic look.

"It's ok."

After I signed in, a young nurse came over with a clipboard. She must've had a long and tiring day, judging from the lack of sleep in her eyes and exhausted expression.

"Are you Christine?", she asked me. I nodded my head.

"Right this way," she said, leading me down the hall as my heart pounded in my chest. We stopped in front of the very last room on the right, which I assumed was Tyler's.

"Is he ok?", I asked her worriedly.

"Well, he's in a critical condition. Luckily, we were able to control most of the bleeding earlier. His ribs are cracked in some areas and he's got a broken leg.

"The doctor gave him several stitches, but the concussion on his head is what we're most concerned about."

The nurse opened the door for me and immediately, I spotted both of Tyler's parents talking to the doctor. All three of them glanced in my direction and then Jackie headed over, wrapping me into a huge hug as she cried.

I admit, I was a bit surprised as I hugged her back. I expected her to be cold and hostile since I had broken up with her son. But instead, she was the complete opposite.

"Oh, Christine. Paul and I are so thankful you came. Tyler keeps insisting that he needs to see you. Are you ok, dear?", she spoke.

"I'm fine," I reassured her. Relief washed over me at the fact that Tyler hadn't lost his memory.

The nurse left and then I walked over to where he lay. I collapsed onto a chair and sobbed hysterically as I took in the severity of his injuries.

Deep gashes and bruises covered his torso along with several attached wires and oxygen tubes, and his left leg was wrapped up in a cast.

I gently ran my hand along Tyler's scarred, pale, and lifeless face, shivering at how cold he was. His eyes were closed shut and I looked over at the monitor to observe his heartbeat. It was the only thing keeping me sane right now, knowing that he was alive.

A mental image of Tyler getting body slammed a few years ago during his game against the Avs suddenly flashed into my mind. I remembered how terrified I had been for him that night, but this time, his injuries were much worse.

Tyler's friends and teammates must've paid him a visit earlier since there were tons of flowers and gifts all over the floor. I'd definitely have to get him something tomorrow.

The sudden quietness of the room caused me to glance behind my shoulder, and I realized that everyone had left. It was just me and Tyler.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have told you that I never wanted to see your face again," I said quietly, bending down so that I was face-level with him. I held one his hands in mine, stroking it with my thumb.

Silence filled the air as I awaited any response from Tyler.

"I can't believe you actually came," he spoke with a ragged breath moments later, coughing afterwards. Seeing him like this absolutely tore me apart.

"I had to. I would've have left you in the first place if I knew that something like this was going to happen. How badly are you hurt right now?"

"Christine, the physical pain I'm enduring could never hurt as much as when you said that you didn't love me anymore."

"I-I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," I pleaded, wiping away my tears.

"Christine?", a familiar male voice called behind the door.

I gave Tyler one last look and gently kissed his forehead before getting up to see who it was. A shocked gasp escaped my lungs as I opened the door to be greeted by my fiancé, dressed in his formal work attire.

"Oh my god, Damon, what are you doing here?", I asked him, completely appalled.

"We need to talk," he demanded, pulling me out of the room before shutting the door.

"Damon, I-,"

"Andrew called me yesterday. He was visiting his cousin in Winchester."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"He told me that he saw you and Tyler going into his house. Turns out Andrew's cousin lives in the same neighborhood as your ex. How convenient is that?", Damon said with a mock smile.

I was about to speak when he continued.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt when Andrew told me that? I even asked him if he was mistaken, but he kept insisting that it was you he saw. I bet you slept with Tyler too, didn't you?"

Damon's cold eyes penetrated right through me, his expression full of anger and disbelief.

"Yes," I admitted with guilt.

"Of course you did. And where the hell is your engagement ring?", Damon roughly demanded, lowering his gaze to my left hand.

"I must've forgotten it at Tyler's," I muttered under my breath.

"Christine, what's wrong with you? Of all the people you could've cheated on me with, you chose Tyler?!"

"I'm sorry. Wait a minute, how did you know that I was here at the hospital?"

Damon ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and took a deep breath before speaking.

"After I heard about Tyler's accident on the news, I booked an immediate flight to Boston because I knew that you'd probably be here to see him.

"And I wanted to confront you about this whole cheating thing. I stayed up all night just thinking about it. Christine, why would you do this to me?"

The huge bags under Damon's eyes indeed proved that he hadn't slept a single hour last night. I sighed and headed back out to the waiting room, leaving my fiancé standing there in the hall, completely dumbstruck. I needed space to think all of this through.

A few minutes later, Damon approached me, his suit jacket hanging on his arm. He seemed to have calmed down a bit and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

"No," I objected.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I'm not leaving Tyler," I stated defiantly.

"Now you're just talking nonsense," Damon scoffed, grabbing my arm as I struggled to tug it out of his firm grip.

Suddenly, the nurse from earlier came running over to us, with a look of panic and fear on her face.

"Tyler's oxygen line has been cut!", she exclaimed.

"What?!", I cried in disbelief.

I immediately ran down the hall back to Tyler's room and right away, I noticed the broken oxygen cord. The heart monitor was blank, obviously not working anymore. How on earth could this have happened?!

"Who was the last person in this room?", the doctor demanded.

"My husband and I haven't been in here since Christine came," Tyler's mother informed him.

"Wait, are you saying that someone cut the cord?", I clarified.

"Yes," the doctor said.

"What about your fiancé? He was the last person I allowed to come in here," the nurse asked.

Then it hit me...Damon must've done this while I was out in the waiting room! I had no idea that he'd actually been serious when he talked about killing Tyler. But turns out the guy wasn't kidding.

"Doctor, I'm afraid that my fiancé is the one responsible for this," I spoke.

"What are you talking about? He seemed like a nice guy to me," the doctor asked in utter confusion. 

"Trust me, he is. But this is a different matter. Make sure he doesn't leave the hospital," I ordered.

I rushed over to Tyler and frantically shook him awake to see if I could get any response. My efforts resulted in failure and I dropped my head on his chest with defeat as tears fell rapidly down my cheeks.

"Oh god, why...," Jackie wailed in agony, crying as she and her husband mourned their son.

It felt as if the world had come to an end. I heard the sound of the cops coming from down the hall, interrogating Damon. How could he do such a thing?

I looked at Tyler's motionless body as grief consumed me, my heart crumbling to pieces. Even though he was dead, I still wanted to say the things that I was going to tell him.

"I love you so much, more than you'll ever know. And lying to you about it was the biggest mistake I'd ever made."

I placed desperate kisses on Tyler's cold face before resting my head back on his chest, wanting nothing more than to stay by his side for the rest of my life. 

"But please don't leave me..."

At that moment, I detected a faint heartbeat coming from inside of Tyler's chest. Or was it just my imagination? I immediately pressed my finger against the side of his neck and to my amazement, felt a pulse.

I glanced around to see if Tyler's parents were still here but once again, they had already left.

"Ty, talk to me. You're alive. I know you are," I said urgently, gently shaking his shoulders.

It felt as if time stood still when Tyler's eyelids slowly fluttered open and we stared at each other in utter silence. Oh, how I thought I'd never get to see those beautiful, brown eyes again.

"You know I could never leave you. I'm a tough guy, remember?" he wheezed, managing to give me a small smile.

Those words were all it took for me to burst with tears of happiness.

"Oh, Tyler..."

I wrapped my arms around him, careful not to hurt his already crippled body as I embraced the love of my life, whom I was so close to losing.

Talk about miracles.

Mixed emotions clouded my mind as I got up and headed out into the hall, informing the doctor that Tyler was alive. Immediately, he and Tyler's parents ran back to the room as I went to confront Damon and the cops.

"Excuse me, may I speak with my fiancé?", I asked one of the officers.

"You're aware that he's under arrest for the attempted murder of Tyler Seguin?"

"Yes. I just need to have one last word with him," I replied, looking in Damon's direction. His face expression was unreadable.

The cops excused themselves to give us some privacy and at that moment, I couldn't come up with what to say to Damon. Part of me despised him for trying to kill Tyler, but the other felt sorry for him.

"Why did you do this, Damon? Because of you, Tyler could've been dead," I finally spoke.

"I didn't want him to take you away from me. He doesn't deserve you," Damon replied, his voice thick with grief. His eyes began to water and before I knew it, he was crying.

I responded by pulling him into my arms as he buried his head on my shoulder, mumbling a thousand apologies.

"Damon, listen to me. You've been the most amazing boyfriend and fiancé I could ever ask for. I know how much you love me, but I can't love you back the same way that I love Tyler.The years he and I spent apart from each other brought us closer, so it's impossible for me to leave him now."

"He better not hurt you again."

"Trust me, I don't think he will. We've been through way too much already," I replied.

"Then it's probably best if I leave now. I'll never forget you, Christine," Damon said with a torn expression, stroking my cheek. He gave me one last look before walking back over to the cops.

I watched as they handcuffed his wrists, dragging him out of the waiting room. This sure wasn't how I had expected to end my engagement with Damon. But then again, life was full of surprises.

When I walked back to Tyler's room, his mom insisted I tell her all about what had happened between me, Damon, and her son, that lead to Damon's arrest. So I decided to invite both of his parents out for dinner that night.

As we ate, I told them everything that occurred after Tyler and I had broken up, including my engagement then graduation, where he showed up and confessed his love for me.

In the end, I explained to them that I couldn't be with my fiancé because I loved their son, and how Damon must've became jealous and tried to kill him.

"You know, Tyler wouldn't tell us at first why you two broke up when he flew home. He said that he felt bad enough already. So then, Paul and I assumed that our son must've done something wrong.

"We asked him if he cheated on you and that's when he fessed up. And let me tell you, I was furious. I mean, what were the chances that a young lady like you would ever walk into his life again? But I hope you understand how much my husband and I loved you," Jackie said.

"I do. I'm just so thankful that he was able to make it."

"I know. It's been quite a day for you though, hasn't it?", she remarked with a warm smile.

"Believe me, I'll never forget it," I replied.

After Tyler's parents and I finished our dinner, I dropped them off at his house, since that was where they were staying then drove back to the hospital. I wanted to spend the night with Tyler, if his doctor let me. 

"Aren't you supposed to be home right now?", the doctor asked when he saw me in the waiting room.

"Can I stay here overnight?"

"I can't guarantee that you'll exactly be comfortable, but-",

"It doesn't matter," I quickly assured.

"Well in that case, go right ahead. I'm sure he'd like some company. For an ex-girlfriend, you sure care about him, don't you?", the doctor commented with an amused expression.

I gave him a smile then walked down the familiar hall to Tyler's room, carefully shutting the door behind me. I pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, leaning my head back against the wall.

"Christine, is that you?", Tyler asked in a hoarse tone.

"You're still awake?"

"Come lay with me."

"Are you kidding? I'm probably gonna squish you to death," I said, laughing quietly.

"I'm serious. I'll be fine, trust me," he replied.

"Alright, I trust you."

I carefully climbed into the bed next to Tyler and to my surprise, there actually was a pretty decent amount of room.

"I'm sorry about your fiancé by the way."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. And make sure you tell me if you need the doctor or anything in the middle of the night, ok?"

"I will."

Tyler gave me a weary smile then directed his gaze up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

"God, I love you so much," I whispered, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek as I traced the wounds covering his upper body with my fingers.

"I love you, too, baby," he said quietly, resting his hand on his chest as he interlaced our fingers. The simple gesture brought tears to my eyes, just knowing that Tyler was still here with me.

As I lay next to him, I realized that his life had literally been hanging by a thread earlier, but somehow, he managed to stay alive even after it'd been cut. And if that wasn't considered a miracle, then I don't know what was.

It's unbelievable what had taken place today, but one thing was for sure: I'd never walk away from Tyler ever again.


	41. Chapter 41- Becoming Mrs. Seguin

For the next three weeks that Tyler was in the hospital, I stayed by his side. My things were temporarily left at his house and I took a shower there every morning, too.  
  
I spent most of the day keeping him company, and it made me so happy to see him slowly recovering over time. He had lost a lot of weight, though.  
  
On Friday morning, Tyler was finally released from the hospital. The doctor gave him medication and specific instructions on what to do and not do with his leg in order for it to heal.  
  
Unfortunately, he'd have to wear a walking brace for the next four months, which meant that he wouldn't be able to play hockey until November.  
  
Tyler was clearly upset about that, especially since the Winter Olympics were in February, but I reminded him how lucky he was to have survived the accident in the first place.  
  
"She's right. You're one lucky guy, Tyler. And you know what else, this ex-girlfriend of yours is something special. I've never met anyone that was willing to spend three weeks of their summer in the hospital before," the doctor remarked.  
  
"Yeah, about that...Christine and I are back together now. It's all good," Tyler explained. "In fact, she's going to move in with me."  
 _  
I was?_  
  
Immediately, I began to burst with excitement, my body doing all sorts of things. I fought the urge to jump into Tyler's arms because god knows what that'd do to him. The rest of his bones would probably break.  
  
"Well congratulations then. She's definitely a keeper," the doctor said, giving Tyler a pat on the back.  
  
"Trust me, I've heard that before," he replied, giving me a wink.  
  
After saying our good-byes to the doctor and nurses, Tyler and I left the hospital. He had to use my weight as support since he could barely even walk. Being outside surrounded by the fresh, ocean air awakened his senses as he took a deep, relaxing breath.  
  
"God, I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be outdoors," he spoke.  
  
"I bet. Oh, and by the way, did I tell you about how much Marshall and Miller miss you? They haven't left your bedroom in days," I told him.  
  
"I know, I missed them a lot too," Tyler said, "but they sure are going to be happy knowing that they get to see their mommy everyday from now on."  
  
"And what about their dad?", I asked him, playing along.  
  
"He's just as happy about it as they are."  
  
I smiled then grabbed Tyler's face, pulling it down towards mine as we stood there kissing, lost in our own little world. When we finally broke apart, I rested my forehead against his, the both of us slowly catching our breaths.  
  
"Let's get you back to your house," I said quietly.  
  
" _Our_  house," Tyler corrected with a grin, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.  
  
God that sounded nice.  
  
When the both of us got home, we were greeted by a very excited Miller, whose tail wouldn't stop wagging. He nearly knocked a crystal vase over with it.  
  
I went to grab some pillows from Tyler's room, only to find Marshall fast asleep on the bed. It was absolutely adorable.  
  
"Where's Marshall?", I heard Tyler ask from the living room.  
  
"In here."  
  
Tyler slowly limped over, his face contorted in pain with each step he took. I immediately rushed to his side and grabbed his waist, draping one of his arms over my shoulder.  
  
"Here, lie down on the couch," I suggested.  
  
Tyler let out a deep sigh the moment his back hit the cushion, and I adjusted the pillows to make him comfortable. He looked up at me with a tired, defeated look.  
  
"I feel so useless," he groaned.  
  
"Don't say that. It's not your fault this happened," I said, stroking his face with my hand. "Your ribs still hurt too, don't they?"  
  
"Not as much as before, but yeah, I'm still really sore," he replied.  
  
"You probably will be for a while. That reminds me, you need to take your pain medication."  
  
I headed to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water and brought it back to Tyler, along with the pills. He took a nap afterwards and I cleaned up around the house before going to make lunch.  
  
That night, we were lying together in bed, my head resting on his chest. I had finished unpacking the last of my things earlier, including my clothes which now hung in the closet that he and I shared.  
  
I still couldn't believe that I'd get to wake up next to him every morning for the rest of my life. Well, at least that was what I hoped. We weren't married yet.  
  
"Christine?", Tyler spoke, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?", I mumbled against his chest.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve a girl like you?", he asked, brushing away a stray piece of my hair with his finger.  
  
I remained silent, not sure of how to respond.  
  
"You take such good care of me and never complain about it. If this accident had happened to you, I have no idea what I'd do with myself.  
  
"I don't know what made you decide to come back, but I'm just so grateful you were at the hospital that day. Because honestly, I don't think I could live without ever seeing you again," Tyler said, his face clouded with emotion.  
  
I felt tears beginning to fall down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes.  
  
"I couldn't leave the man I loved," I whispered.  
  
Tyler moved his hand to cup my chin and then placed his soft lips against mine. The kiss started out slow, but then grew urgent as we let our current emotions take over. I poured all of my feelings for him into the kiss, wrapping both of my arms around his neck.  
  
It was obvious that we wanted to take things further, but Tyler's current physical health wouldn't allow us to have sex. Reluctantly, I pulled away from him then draped the covers over our bodies, snuggling close to his side.  
  
"Good night, Tyler," I said before falling asleep in his arms.  
  
***  
  
Over the weeks, Tyler slowly made progession with his leg. The doctor said that he only had to wear a walking brace outside of home.  
  
It was a breezy, autumn day in September and I had just gotten back from an early morning jog in the neighborhood. I sure missed running. It reminded me of my days as a track superstar back in high school.  
  
I went to the kitchen where Tyler was making coffee and breakfast. He gave me a kiss on the cheek then I grabbed some juice from the fridge.  
  
"TD Bank called while you were out," he informed.  
  
"Are you talking about the actual bank or the Garden?", I asked.  
  
"The bank. I spoke with one of their executives. Apparently, Harvard told them about your leadership skills and how good your grades were."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It looks like you got a job offer," he finished.  
  
My face instantly lit up. I had planned on looking for a job sooner or later, but I guess I didn't have to.  
  
"Oh my god, that's awesome!", I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Tyler's neck. He chuckled.  
  
"They want you to work in the management department. If the boss likes you, you might even get a promotion later on. But listen, you don't have to work if you don't want to. I'm perfectly capable of supporting the both of us with my salary."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Tyler, this is the reason I went to Harvard. To be able to have opportunities like these once I graduated," I immediately objected.  
  
"I knew you'd say that. You were always the independent type. I mean, you wouldn't even let me pay for your swimsuit back then," Tyler said with an amused grin.  
  
"Well, that's how my parents raised me. So, when do I start?", I asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. Looks like I'll be home all alone then. God, I can't wait to get back on the ice. This stupid leg...,"  
  
I seriously felt terrible for Tyler. Just last week, we went to visit his teammates while they were practicing and the look on his face as he watched them from the bench almost made me want to cry.  
  
This season in particular was important because of the Olympics. All of the players would be fighting in a tight race for a chance to represent their nation in February. Nothing would make Tyler happier than getting to play for Team Canada on home soil, since Toronto was hosting the Olympics.  
  
He had played in the last two and managed to win a gold and bronze medal. But winning gold in his birthplace of Ontario would be something special.  
  
"It'll be November before you know it. In the meantime, you can work on exercising your leg," I said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I will," he replied with a heavy sigh, pulling me into his arms as he kissed the top of my head. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Ty."  
  
***  
  
The best part about coming home from work everyday was getting to see Tyler. He made dinner for us both on the weekdays and I was surprised at well of a cook he'd become.  
  
By the third week of November, the Bruins had regained their best forward. It was Tyler's first game of the season against the Ducks and I was at home, watching it on TV as I made dinner. Now that he was back to his busy schedule, I became the main cook again.  
  
At first, it was hard getting used to not having him around during his away games. But as the months went by, I grew accustomed to it.  
  
Tyler's performance on and off the ice was incredible. Nobody would guess that he'd missed a whole month of practice back in October. He was currently tied with a San Jose Shark forward for most goals scored in the league.  
  
In January, Team Canada selected Tyler to play not only as one of their forwards, but he was also named captain of the entire roster. It was a huge honor for him and his family as well.  
  
Speaking of which, my family had known about how I moved in with Tyler for a few months now. They told me that as long as I was happy, they were, too. My mother even said that if we ever planned on getting married, she'd give us her blessing.  
  
There was no doubt Tyler and I loved each other very much, but we never really brought up the subject of marriage. When he felt like the time was right, he'd propose. But for now, I was perfectly fine with the way things were.  
  
***  
  
This was it. The final hockey game of the Olympics between Team Canada and Team Finland. Both were battling for the gold here at Wilson Arena in Toronto. The rink had recently been built last year just for this special occasion.  
  
For the past two weeks, I'd been cheering for both Team USA and Canada. Although Tyler was Canadian, I'd always remain most loyal to the red, white, and blue. The US won bronze yesterday against Sweden and I was absolutely thrilled.  
  
Tyler's mom and I were sitting in the lower level seats, both sporting our red Canadian jerseys that had his name on the back.  
  
The atmosphere of the arena was like none I'd ever experienced. Attending a gold medal hockey game had always been on my bucket list ever since I was a child. And now here I was, surrounded by thousands of cheering fans on the final night of the Olympics.  
  
Team Canada completely dominated the first period, scoring a total of three goals and blocking every single attempt Finland made at the net. Tyler hadn't scored yet but did manage an assist on two of the goals.  
  
Things took a turn after Finland shot two power play goals during the first ten minutes of the second period. Everyone was up on their feet, anxious to see if they could make another one and tie the game. Their captain ended up scoring right before the buzzer went off and the Finnish fans went wild.  
  
The remaining twenty minutes would determine the fate of both teams. In the first half, Tyler was sent to the penalty box for hooking. Luckily, Finland didn't score a goal.  
  
The game remained tied and before I knew it, there were only fifteen seconds left. I mentally prayed for Canada to score so that they didn't have to go into overtime. My eyes remained glued onto the ice, Tyler in particular, since he was the one in current possession of the puck.  
  
He skated into the offensive zone and skillfully handled the puck, shooting at the upper right corner of the net. I couldn't tell if it went in or not since a Finnish defender was in the way, but once the crowd stood up and started cheering, I knew that it did.  
  
Canada won!  
  
Words couldn't describe how surreal it all felt. Tyler and his teammates threw their hats, gloves, and sticks onto the ice in victory as the Canadian fans clapped and hollered, including Jackie and I.  
  
I was unbelievably proud of Tyler. He had led his team to the gold medal game and scored their winning goal. I could only imagine how ecstatic he felt right now.  
  
The medal ceremony was held shortly after and I noticed the tears in Jackie's eyes as they played the Canadian national anthem. I couldn't help but cry tears of joy as well.  
People were getting ready to leave a while later when a commentator spoke through the PA system.  
  
"It looks like the captain of Team Canada has an announcement to make."  
  
Everyone stopped moving then directed their attention to Tyler, who was standing at the edge of the rink with a reporter. He was given a microphone then began to speak.  
  
"Christine, can you come down here real quick?"  
  
I was in shock for several seconds and looked over at Jackie. She motioned for me to go and I began to make my way towards Tyler.  
  
What was going on?  
  
The crowd immediately grew silent when I got to him and I felt everyone staring at us. Tyler stood there making eye contact with me, his face still drenched in sweat. But what I didn't get was why he looked so nervous.  
  
"What are you doing?", I mouthed to him.  
  
To my surprise, he suddenly got down on one knee. My lips began to tremble and I covered my mouth with my hand as realization dawned on me. Tyler was going to propose.  
  
"Ever since you wandered into my life, you've done nothing but brought me joy and happiness. I know our relationship hasn't exactly been a smooth ride, that I've made mistakes in the past, but there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you.  
  
"You're the only girl I've ever loved, and I promise to love you until we both take our last breaths. Christine Miller, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears began to cloud my eyes as I looked down at the handsome face that I loved so much.  
  
"Yes," I whispered, my entire body shaking.  
  
Tyler slipped the magnificent four-carat diamond ring onto my finger then stood up, his face beaming with happiness. I jumped into his arms and he picked me up effortless as we shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Everyone in the arena went "aw" and then the sound of cheering and whistling filled the air. Tyler's teammates immediately skated over to congratulate us, including the coaches.  
  
This was a moment I'd never forget for as long as I lived. The day Tyler Seguin publically proposed to me after winning the gold medal on home soil.  
  
Our wedding was held in August and consisted of a morning church ceremony and evening reception at one of the fanciest hotels in Boston by the beach. All of our friends and family were there. It was by far the happiest day of my life.  
  
I'd never forget the expression on Tyler's face when he walked me down the aisle and how breathtakingly handsome he looked in his black suit.  
  
As for me, I wore a custom-made white Vera Wang gown. Tyler and several guests had told me that I was the most beautiful bride they'd ever laid eyes on. But in my opinion, every girl looked beautiful on their wedding day.  
  
After spending a week in London for our honeymoon, Tyler and I flew back home and resumed our daily lives. I got promoted to manager just after working at TD Bank for a year. It was probably my biggest achievement yet, apart from becoming Mrs. Christine Tiffany Seguin of course.  
  
***  
  
It was a cold, winter night in January as I lay in bed, scrolling through the TV. Tyler had been on the road this past week for his games but was coming home in a little bit. I had the biggest news to tell him.  
  
I heard the sound of the front door open and quickly ran out to greet Tyler. His face lit up and he gave me a huge hug after setting his bags down.  
  
"I missed you so much," I spoke into his chest, inhaling his familiar scent.  
  
"I missed you too, honey," he said, leaning down to kiss me.  
  
"I have something to tell you," I mumbled against his lips.  
  
"Can it wait? I've been dying to get you in bed all week," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Tyler...I'm pregnant."  
  
"Are you serious?! Christine, this is amazing!", he exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me around in his arms.  
  
Tyler placed me back on my feet then bent down so that he was kneeling in front of my stomach. He untied my robe then kissed my belly, sending tingles down my spine.  
  
"Thanks to you, I get to be a daddy," he said to our 'kid', his face illuminated with happiness and pride. I threw my head back and laughed. Tyler was just too cute.  
  
"So...you said something about wanting to get me in bed," I spoke in a suggestive tone, playing with the zipper of his jacket.  
  
Tyler grinned mischievously and I grabbed his hand, dragging him to our bedroom. The rest of the night was history.  
  
Nine months later on October 15th, I gave birth to Alicia Claire Seguin. She was the most beautiful baby girl I'd ever seen. Her hair was dark brown like mine, but she had her father's eyes and chin. Anyone that laid eyes on her could definitely tell that she was Tyler's daughter.  
  
For the first time in my life, I was a mother. As I lay on the hospital bed, cradling Alicia in my arms, tears of joy fell down my face. She had only been born for less than an hour, but already, the love I felt for her was immeasurable.  
  
I looked over at Tyler, who was sitting on the bed next to me. He had tears in his eyes as well.  
  
"Can I hold her?", he asked.  
  
"Of course. Be careful," I said, gently shifting Alicia into his arms before leaning my head against his shoulder.  
  
Tyler placed a kiss on my cheek and then the both of us started making baby faces at our daughter. We couldn't care less how funny we looked.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Daddy Seggy himself," a familiar voice spoke at the door.  
  
Tyler and I both looked up to be greeted by Milan Lucic, Patrice Bergeron, and Brad Marchand. Apparently, they had just got done with their game at the Garden.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?", Tyler asked them with an amused expression.  
  
"To see your baby. Man, who knew Boston's famous party boy would become a father one day?", Lucic teased.  
  
"We're seriously so happy for you, though," Marchand added, playfully punching Tyler's shoulder.  
  
"These men here are your uncles," I whispered to Alicia, giving all three of them a smile. "So, which one of you wants to be the godfather?"  
  
"Milan of course. He's got the most kids out of all of us," Bergeron replied, giving his teammate a slap on the back.  
  
"Looch, you ok with that?", Tyler asked.  
  
"You bet. I'm gonna teach Alicia all she has to know about being a hockey player," Lucic said proudly.  
  
"What's Tyler gonna do then?", I remarked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. He can teach her how to party like a hockey player."  
  
We all burst out laughing and then eventually when it was getting late, the three of them left.  
  
After a few days, I was able to leave the hospital. Tyler had worked on our baby's nursery for the past few months during his offseason and it looked amazing. The walls were painted a bright sky blue and the theme was a flower garden. Alicia would sure love it.  
  
That night in bed, I replayed everything that had happened to me these last couple of years. I couldn't have possibly asked for a better life.  
  
The best part, though, was getting to share it with Tyler. Although fate had tore us apart, it still brought us together in the end. And I would forever be grateful for that.  
 **  
Sixteen Years Later**  
  
"Which one of us is going to pick Alicia up at the airport?", I asked Tyler.  
  
Our daughter was coming home today after spending her spring break in Florida with her friends. Meanwhile, my brother and his wife were visiting us here in Boston, along with their son, Drew.  
  
Two years after I had Alicia, her younger brother, Sean, was born. His features mostly resembled mine, but he'd inherited Tyler's hockey genes. Although Sean was only fourteen, he was already playing on the varsity hockey team for the second year in a row.  
  
"I'll go get her," Tyler offered. "Sean can come with me too since he has to pick up a new pair of skates."  
  
"Ok, sounds good."  
  
Tyler went to take a shower and I folded the laundry in our bedroom. My phone suddenly rang a while later and Alicia's name popped up on the screen. I put her on speaker.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, did you arrive yet?", I asked her.  
  
Tyler had just finished dressing and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Yeah. You wanna hear something unbelievable?"  
  
"What?", Tyler spoke.  
  
"Oh hi dad, you're there too? Anyways, I just met Jackson Stamkos. He even asked me for my number!", Alicia exclaimed.  
  
"Steve Stamkos's son? He plays in the NHL doesn't he?", Tyler asked.  
  
"Yes, he's like my all-time favorite player. And oh my god, he's so hot. Who knew I'd end up him meeting at the airport? I mean, how random is that?"  
  
"Trust me sweetie, I know exactly how you feel right now," I said, giving Tyler an all too knowing smile.  
  
Looked like our daughter's love story was going to start out just like mine had.  
  
The End  
  
* **FINAL**   **STORY NOTES***  
  
At the age of forty-five, Christine became the first female CEO of TD Bank. After retiring from the NHL, Tyler became a sportscaster for NBCSN, along with his former Bruins teammate, Milan Lucic.  
  
Alicia Seguin played professional soccer and ended up going to the Olympics at the age of twenty-two. Hockey just wasn't her best interest. As for her brother, Sean, he followed in the footsteps of his father.


End file.
